Say something nice! Or I will kill you
by azebra117
Summary: This is a story of Taz's life, from her quinceañera all the way to the musical Starship. This includes how she met Up and how she became a Starship Ranger. Rated T for violence and some Spanish swears. I do not own Starship or Starkid or Taz or Up, just the plotline and my own characters
1. Getting Ready

Some Spanish words I will be using a lot 'Loco' crazy, 'Mierda' shit, 'Idiotas' idiots, 'Gracias' thank you 'Madre' mom, 'Padre' father, 'Joder' fuck, 'Maldita sea!' damn it, all other Spanish words will be auto translated after the Spanish to make it easier to read. Sorry if any Spanish words are incorrect, I don't take Spanish and I'm using Google Translate.

Part 1: Getting Ready

"Taz honey, come show jour mother jour _hermoso_ (beautiful) dress!" Taz sighed as she opened the door and walked down the stairs to her family waiting to see what she looked like. As she came into sight there were gasps from her entire family, including her older brothers. '_They've all gone loco!' _Taz thought to herself

"_Madre_ why do I have to try on the dress now? The quinceañera isn't for another 3 days!" Taz complained.

"Oh hush Taz, we needed to make sure jou looked perfect! Now come over here and try on jour shoes!" Taz sighed but walked over anyway, and managed to get her feet into the 4 inch high stilettos.

"Ow Ma these hurt!" Taz complained as her feet were wedged into the shoes.

"Now now Taz I've worn shoes like this for more than months at a time! Now stand up and give us a twirl!" Taz spun in a circle for her family's enjoyment. Taz is short and has dark skin like her entire family. The tallest in her family were her twin older brothers, and they always pushed Taz down because of it.

"You look lovely…. Now take that dress and shoes up stairs and put them away neatly, we don't want them ruined before the quinceañera!" Taz breathed heavily with relief as she made her way back up the stairs to take off the ridiculous dress. After she changed into better cloths, a tee-shirt and shorts, she lay on her bed and thought. '_If mi Madre wasn't forcing me to have my quinceañera then I wouldn't en absolute! (At all!)' _Taz thought bitterly. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" Taz called out, and her _los hermanos mayores_ (older brothers) came in. "What do jou want?" Taz asked suspiciously, her brothers were quiet and that was never a good sign.

"We just wanted tell jou how _hermoso_ jou looked in that dress" Abran started,

"And we have a present for jou" Zacarias finished. They gave her an intricately carved wooden box.

"What is this?" Taz asked, her brothers were never nice to her.

"Open it and see" Abran told her. Taz opened the box and pulled out a beautiful golden necklace. It was a heart locket, and when Taz opened it, it had a picture of their entire family together, including her _padre_ who they had not seen since he was recruited the Starship Rangers

"Oh… this is _hermoso! Gracias_!" Taz got up and hugged her older brothers.

"We thought you'd like it. Since it's the entire family" Zacarias whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes, _muchas gracias! Muchas gracias_!" Taz looked at it again and was about to put it on when Abran stopped her. "What?"

"Don't put it on yet, save it for special occasions," Abran shared a look with Zacarias that suggested nothing good.

"I won't put it on yet, but why do you two look so _desconfiado?_ (Suspicious?)"

"We want to show you something out side" and her brothers led her outside.

"I don't think I trust jou…" Taz started as they got outside.

"Well, jou shouldn't" and with that both Abran and Zacarias picked Taz up and ran through their small town with her.

"Jou stupid idiotas! Put me down! Hey! Put me down!" Taz pounded on her brothers backs but it did nothing to hinder them, seeing as they were both 18 and Taz was just about to turn 15. "Put me down now jou stupid idiotas!" Taz was wondering where they were taking her and continued shouting herself hoarse when she passed Jose, a cute boy who Taz has had a crush on for the past 3 years. He is tall and athletic, his hair is short and very dark. He is usually pretty shy but he is very strong and fast. He is the only one who can come close to beating her in a foot race. She saw him flash by and then struggled even harder to get out of her brothers hands.

"Holy crap, stop struggling you idiota! We're not gonna do anything bad to you…" Abran laughed mischievously.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Taz complained

"Taz, you swear? I never would have guessed our _hermana menor (_little sister) swears!" Abran teased Taz.

"And we're taking you to the _pozo de barro _(mud pit)" Zacarias laughed. '_The pozo de barro? Mierda no!' _ And Taz renewed her struggles. The mud pit was a huge pit in the ground, with slippery mud everywhere, it was about 3 feet deep at the bottom, and the sides were coated with slippery, sticky mud. Since Taz is only 4 feet and 10 inches tall, it would be very hard to get out. Her brothers knew she could seeing as she had before. When they reached the mud pit Taz grabbed a tree next to the pit and her brothers, who were not anticipating it, accidentally let go of her and tumbled themselves into the pit.

"Aw man! Abran how did this happen?" Zacarias complained from the bottom.

"Holy crap! We just got beat by our younger sister!" Abran replied. Taz was standing on the top of the pit looking down at her brothers.

"_es un día triste cuando no se puede derrotar a su hermana menor (_It is a sad day when you can't defeat your younger sister)" Taz called to them.

"_Maldita sea_! Our sister just _pateo el culo _(kicked our ass!)" Abran complained

"Serves you right!" and Taz watched as they continued to struggle to get up the side of the pit, but their size was at a disadvantage. They had too much weight to carry up, and they hadn't learned the proper technique of climbing the sides, you have to dig your hands down and grab the roots. Taz smiled and shook her head, leaving the boys to themselves.


	2. Back At You

**Sorry for not writing in so long! Like I said before my internet went down and then I was at Cape Cod, but here is part 2! Please review so I know that people are reading and they like it**

Part 2: Back At Jou

Taz was walking back to her house thinking happily of her books at home that she could read, and nearly walked into Jose.

"Oh, hey Taz. Jour brothers were carrying you earlier, I'm guessing to the _pozo de barro, _where are they and why are jou not muddy?" Jose asked.

"I grabbed a branch and they let go of me and fell into the pit, I think they're still trying to get out" She laughed.

"Oh wow, jou really _una patada en el culo _(kicked their ass) didn't jou?" He laughed

"_Si_, look Jose, I have to go and help _mi madre _prep for the quinceañera, but we will talk later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, later…" Jose trailed off

"Jou are coming, right?"

"What? Of course I'm coming! Do jou really think I would miss this? The entire town is invited! _Dios muertode largo _(Long dead god) obviously I'll be there!"

"Ok, well, I really have to go, see you later" And she sped off. When she got home her mother looked at her questioningly.

"Where are jour brothers? They dissapeared with jou but are not back…."

"Yeah… They got side tracked, have stuff to do, any way I have to go to my room" she hurried up stairs and closed her door. Grabbing the book she was reading, an old

classic Harry Potter, she was about to sneak out the window when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was coming undone from the beautiful braid her mother

had it in earlier, so she took it out completly. It hung to a little past her waist, and is dark brown. It matched her dark skin and dark eyes, but not her size. She was

easily the smallest person in her grade, which is 9th, and the grade below, her mother would want her to drop out of school to find a husband after my quinceañera

like most girls, but she would fight to stay in school. Taz didn't want to get a husband, yet. Shaking herself she climbed out the window and up on top of the roof. She

lay down and began to read. Her mother had forbid her from going on the roof on several different occasions, but could never keep Taz off the roof. Taz would always

complain that her brothers got to go on the roof, but her mother's excuse was that they were boys, and weren't worried about their appearances. Taz mumbled that

she didn't care about her appearance either, which got her grounded for a week. After a few hours Taz looked up to see her brothers coming home, soaked in mud. Taz

smiled and shut her book to hear what her mother would tell them.

_"¿por qué estás cubierto de barro? ir a limpiar ahora mismo! a pesar de que son niños que no te da derecho a presentar suciedad en este asimiento de casa! imaginar lo que _

_piensa el pueblo a medida que se fue a casa! trayendo la desgracia a nuestra familia como si no te importa! ir a buscar su auto limpio! No quiero oír una palabra de su disculpa! _

(why are you covered in mud? go clean off right now! even though you are boys it gives you no right to bring filth into this house hold! imagine what the town thought

as you walked home! bringing disgrace to our family like you don't care! go get your self cleaned up! I won't hear a word of your apology!)" Her mother always yelled in

spanish when she was annoyed. Taz got back to reading her book while the sounds of the shower washed through the house. The sun shone down on Taz as she

read, and another hour later she felt more people on the roof. She looked up to see Abran and Zacarias completly mud free.

"Well if it isn't our _hermana _(sister)" Abran commented

"Completly mud free! I wonder what would happen if we told _Madre?_" Zacarias asked

"That would be admitting that you got beat by jour LITTLE _hermana_. I wonder how all of jour freinds would take that news?" Taz smiled evilly.

"Just because we tell Mama doesn't mean the town will know," Abran retorted.

"But if jou tell Mama then I will tell the town, and won't it be suprising that the two toughest boys got beaten by their LITTLE _hermana?" _Taz picked up her book and left

them on the roof, safe in the knowledge They wouldn't report her

**Ok, this is on the short side, but then next part is the quinceanera! It's gonna be fun!And sorry for the weird spacing, still getting used to this  
**


	3. The Quincenera

Part 3: The Quinceañera

The day of the quinceañera has finally arrived, and Taz and her family were rushing about making everything perfect. Some of Taz's friends, though they barely talked,

were helping Taz get her hair, make-up, and dress perfect. The dress was different than the one she had on a few days ago. It is a beautiful _purpura _(purple) color,

strapless and hugging her small frame. Her hair is in an elegant French Braid down her back, and she had in purple feather earrings. Her heels were smaller than the ones

she tried earlier, and they were purple with glittering jewels with two straps on top of her foot and a strap behind her heel. She wasn't wearing much make-up, on

request because her mother wanted her covered with the stuff, just some mascara and a small amount of purple eyeliner. The finishing touch came when she put on her

locket her brothers gave her before the mud pit incident. Taz practiced the dances she had learned and got comfortable in her shoes. When all of the guests had arrived,

Taz made her grand entrance. Walking down the stairs accompanied by her brothers, to their dismay, she felt much like a princess. The crowd gasped as Taz came into

view, they were all dazzled by how beautiful she looked.

"_oh miniñase está convirtiendo enuna mujer" _(oh my little girl is becoming a woman!) whispered her mother softly as Taz passed. After her grand entrance the guests came

up one by one to compliment her. Taz noticed one person didn't come up, Jose. She knew he was here, she saw him while she was making her grand entry. The time for

the father-daughter dance came up, but Taz's mom changed that.

"Seeing as this would usually be the father-daughter dance, we have changed it so it is Taz's choice to dance with who ever she would like to" Taz didn't realize this was

going to happen, and froze at that moment. She saw many boys queing up hoping they would be picked, but Taz went straight for Jose.

"Would jou like to dance?" Taz could've sworn he blushed as he accepted. They danced and after a little Taz decided to talk.

"Having fun?" Taz asked, then silently cursed herself for being lame

"Yeah, this is a great quinceañera Taz. And jou look beautiful in that dress…" he trailed off and started blushing

"Thanks, actually I thought I was going to be wearing a different one, but _mi madre _changed her mind. I guess she thought I would look better in purple than in pink" she

smiled

"I think jou would look great in any color." He smiled back at her

"Yeah, also I'm much happier in purple than pink"

"Not jour favorite color I'm guessing?"

"No, I try not to be a girly girl" after that the conversation stopped.

"Taz…" Jose asked tentatively

"Yeah Jose?" she looked right into his dark chocolate eyes,

His eyes met hers, "I think I lo-" But he was cut off by an explosion.

**Please leave reviews so I know that you like it!**

**Also thanks to Messr. Moony the Wolf for helping me figure out how to add a new chapter! I'm not the best with electronics  
**


	4. The Attack

**Sorry for the funny spacing, my computer acts up sometimes. I don't even know if you see it like I do... Oh well**

**Please remember to review so I know that you like it!  
**

Part 4: The Attack

Taz stumbled and nearly fell but Jose caught her.

"¿_qué coñoeraeso_?" (what the fuck was that?) Taz asked in suprise.

"I don't know, it sounded like-" but he was cut off by the buzz of a chainsaw. The party watched in horror as a chainsaw cut through the fence in the back yard, and burst

forth a robot. Immediately the crowd was reduced to panic. People tried to flee but were just chopped to pieces by the merciless robots. Jose grabbed Taz and hid her

under a table.

"Taz, get out of here, run up stairs to jour room and climb out the window. Then run, run as fast as jou can. Jour faster than any of them. Go to another city or town or something, get help." Jose spoke quickly as people and robots fled past.

"What are jou going to do?" she asked

"Don't worry about me Taz, I can take care of myself. Just get out of here!" Jose ran with her to the back door and with one last look, he pushed her in the door. "Hey jou

_estupidos_! (stupids) Come follow me!" Jose got most of the robots attention and he ran away. She didn't know how he would get out of that yard but just as she was

about to run away she saw Abran get thrown across the yard into Zacarias, and they both slumped on the ground still.

"NO!" Taz yelled. Too late she realized her mistake. The robots were now coming for her. She turned and ran up the steps, but tripped on her shoes. The robots got inside

the house. Taz took off her shoes and chucked them at two of the robots, knocking off their heads. She got up and ran to her room, grabbing her knife she lept out the

window. Climbing down the tree she was hindered by the dress. Cursing she cut most of it off. Then she ran, not very far, but very fast. She got to the woods behind her

house. Somehow the robots managed to intercept her and she was overtaken. Surrounded, Taz yanked up a garden stake and started hacking at robots. One came at

her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Taz swung the stake up and it made contact with its groin, shouldn't have really hurt it but Taz ended up splitting the robot

in half. The robot dropped her and another picked Taz up. It tied her ankles together and lifter her. Right before she left the ground she grabbed the stake again. Taz

suddenly realized that the piñata that was meant for later was on the ground, split open from the fall. Taz was confused at what would happen next until she got a blow

to the stomach. '_I'm a piñata?'_ Taz realized as another robot tried to swing at her. She stopped it's blow with the stake and Taz felt a renewed energy.

"_venir a mí no robots estúpidos! Crees que puedes hacerme daño piense de nuevo! Voy a matar a todos! Yo te mostraré lo fuerte que soy! ¿O tienes miedo robots estúpidos? _

_¿Eh? No voy a romper, no importa lo mucho que me pegó! Puedo luchar con todas mis fuerza estás muerto robots ¡Maldita sea! tienes miedo de luchar a una chica? Te lo _

_mereces! robots estúpidos! Vete a la mierda y la mierda de tu clase entera! dios muerto maldito robots estúpidos! maldita sea su raza de mierda!_ (come at me you stupid robots!

you think you can hurt me think again! I will kill all of you! I will show you just how strong I am! Or are you scared stupid robots? Eh? I won't break open no matter how

much you hit me! I can fight with all of my strength you dead god damn robots! are you scared to fight a girl? serves you right! stupid robots! Fuck you and fuck your

entire kind! dead god damn you stupid robots! damn your fucking race!)" Taz roared at the top of her lungs. She lashed out but knew it wouldn't be long until the robots

got her. Taz decided then and there that she would take out as many as she could, and if she lived, she would be scared forever of heights. Suddenly a battle-cry like

no other rang out from around Taz. One more hit sent her spinning through the air, falling down. '_I'm going to break my head open like that estupido piñata!'_ But she was

caught in the arms of a stranger.


	5. The Rescue

Part 5: The Rescue

"You alright little lady?" The man asked. He was tall and muscular, taking out thousands of robots at a time with his gun. He shot Taz a quick glance to make sure she was

ok. "Quick, hop on my back! I'll get you out of here"

"I can run on my own thank jou" Taz snarled back. He shrugged and took off, Taz followed suit. Though he had a slight head start Taz slowly but surely caught up to him

and even passed him. Taz could feel the amazement as she pulled ahead.

"Ok, stop" He called and Taz stopped. "Good for you being able to run so fast"

Taz turned around and whipped her knife out and jabbed it under the strangers throat "Who are jou, why are jou here, and what the hell just happened?" Taz asked him.

The man put up his hands in surrender.

"To answer your first question I am Lieutenant Up. I am here because being part of a Starship we were following this robot ship and tried to stop it but we got here to

late. The robots attacked your party and I came to save you." Taz was satisfied with his answer and backed down. In a flash he had his gun pressed to her.

"Who are you, why are you here, and what was this big party?" He asked

"I am Taz, I live here, and that party was my quinceañera" Taz replied

"Taz? No last name?" He asked and Taz noticed a southern drawl in his words

"Lopez, Taz Lopez. What about jou? Up can't be jour name"

"Lieutenant Up, we'd better get you back to camp," Up looked over Taz's shoulder, "the fighting seems to have stopped, let's go back and assess the damage." This time

they walked back through the woods.

"Tell me more about your party, who was there?" Up questioned

"My quinceañera, my family was there, except _mi padre_, and the entire town was there too"

"Why wasn't your father there?

"He was recruited to be a Starship Ranger a few years ago, and we don't know what's happened to him since" Taz reached up to brush hair out of her face when her

hand felt the locket. '_el relicario!' _(the locket!)

"What was your father's name?" Up questioned

"Leo, Leo Lopez."

'_Leo Lopez, why does that name sound familiar?'_Up questioned himself. Up felt the girl staring at him and quickly shook off the feeling of confusion.

"Looks like we're here, now stay low in case any robots are still here" They crept along the fence, and Up kept his zapper out. Up pulled his scanner out and deemed that

only 2 humans remained alive. Up stood up and walked into the yard and was greeted by a horrible sight

**Ok, so from now on I'm going to be posting about every other day. Sorry that I'm posting really late today, but I had to clean my room and do back to school shopping bleh. Once again, sorry if some of the spacing seems weird, or the ~~~ thing, anyway... Please review!**


	6. Jose

Part 6: Jose

There were bodies everywhere, kids, adults, teenagers. Taz gasped as she recognized them, Pirro, the boy from school who was always very shy, Jax, the really obnoxious guy who got on everyone's nerves, Laodamia, the queen bee of the school, Helen, the quiet shy nerdy girl, Reynaldo, the athletic jock, Georgia, the girl who never seemed to fit in, Nemesio, the super geek who could recite pi to the 100th digit, Milva, the girliest of all girls, Gerson, the theatrical actor who would never shut up about shakespere, and Arabela, a tough girl who wasn't afraid of a fight, and was Taz's closet thing to a friend. Taz looked at everyone, and then her eyes fell on her brothers.

"Abran! Zacarias! _Por favor estar vivo oh, por favor, por favor estar vivo_ (please be alive, oh plese please be alive)" Taz was hunched over them trying to wake them up or anything. Up came over and held their hands.

"I think they're alive" Taz immediately looked at Up, "They have a very faint pulse but they're alive."

"_gracias a dios que murio hace tiempo! _(thank the long dead god!)" Taz exclaimed

"We need to get them back to the Starship…" Up trailed off as Taz god up and ran over to another boy.

"_Jose? Jose estas vivo?" _(Jose? Jose are you alive?) Taz grabbed Jose's shoulder and gently shook him.

"I'm gonna let you know now, I don't know a word of Spanish" Up told Taz, "Who is this boy?"

"Jose, my… friend" Taz thought about what Jose was about to say before the attack, '_Was he going to say he loves me?'_

"I'm sorry, he's got no pulse" that brought Taz to reality.

"No, No he has a pulse! He is alive!"

"I'm afraid-"

_"que poco hijo de puta! que se supone que nos ayude! para salvarnos! y ahora mira cuántas personas han muerto por no haber llegado a tiempo! ahora gracias a que todos están muertos! porque usted y su tripulación maldita no logró salvarnos! que no su trabajo! y nunca te perdonaré culo hijo de puta! " _(you little bastard! you were supposed to help us! To save us! And now look how many people are dead because you didn't get here in time! Now thanks to you they are all dead! Because you and your damn crew didn't manage to save us! You failed your job! And I will never forgive you little bastard ass!)

"I didn't understand a dead god damn word of that but I'm glad I didn't…"

"_José es mi amigo! Yo lo amo más que a nada en el mundo! Y ahora que está muerto y nunca me dijo nada! Y nunca voy a saber si él sentía lo mismo por mí, porque los robots estúpidos bastardos interrumpido mis quince años iba a ser perfecto! El día que me convierta en una mujer! Pero usted y su equipo idot me detuvo because que no llegaron a tiempo para luchar contra los robots de malditos! ¿Y sabes qué más? Apuesto a que- _(Jose is my friend! I love him more than anything in the world! And now he's dead and I never said anything! And I'll never know if he felt the same about me because the stupid bastard robots inturrupted my quinceañera was supposed to be perfect! The day I become a woman! But you and your idot crew stopped me beacause you didn't get here in time to fight the damn robots! And you know what else? I bet-)" a moan interrupted Taz. Up was just staring at her since the outburst of Spanish but he turned at the moan.

"Jose?" Taz asked

"Ow, Taz?" The figure on the ground shifted and sat up slowly.

"Jose! Jour alive!" Taz said excitedly

"How is that possible? I didn't feel a pulse" Up interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up" And Taz looked so dangerous that Up fell silent.

"Taz… what happened?" Jose asked

"Jou tried distracting the robots and I ran, the robots got me but Up saved me from them, and we came back here and… Jour alive!" Taz exclaimed again

"Yeah, earlier jou said something about everyone being dead because they didn't get here in time, and it's all their fault jour quinceañera was ruined" Up looked at Taz but she didn't bat an eye.

"Jose! I'm so sorry that I never told jou earlier but-"

"I love jou. I meant to say it earlier but the robots interrupted me. I love jou Taz, more than anything in the world." Taz smiled with joy and happiness. Up had pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Taz, this Jose is not alive." Taz stared at him

"What are jou talking about jou _idiota?_" Taz's words were coated in venom, "He is talking to me, and jou. Tell me, how can he not be alive?"

"Ask him something, anything, about something that happened before today" Up was nearly begging for Taz to see the truth

"Fine. Jose" She turned to Jose who was getting paler, "Jou saw me with my brothers, _si?_ About two days ago, they were bringing me where?" Jose sat there, not answering and looking completely disheveled. "Afterwards we talked?" Taz was looking confused

"I… don't remember…" Jose muttered while shooting death glares at Up

"He must have a concussion, he got hit on the head and got a concussion" Taz said aloud, like she was trying to convince herself

"Taz…" Jose got a look in his eye, "_Ni se te ocurra olvidarme, me encanta todo de ti, me guarda en su Corazon siemre, voy a estar alli para usted" (_Don't ever forget me, I love everything about you, keep me in your heart always, I will be there for you) With that he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed, until he was perfectly still.

"Jose," Taz mumbled, "Jose no! Jou were here not long ago! _Vuelve! Vuelve a mi, Jose! Te quiero! _(Come back! Come back to me Jose! I love you!)

**Ok, fair warning, this is a very long FanFiction, I've pre-written to part 50, and it's only half-way through, so... be prepared for this to go on a while**


	7. Revelation

Part 7: Revelation

Up watched as Taz sobbed into Jose shirt. He knew that Jose hadn't been there, more likely he had been replaced with a robot, but it still broke Up's heart to see the girl cry so hard over that boy. Up knelt down and put his arm around Taz.

"Taz" He whispered to her, "Come now Taz, you still have your brothers" Taz stood and shakily went over to them.

"Abran, Zacarias, I love jou both, please stay alive for a few more moments" She stood and went inside the house, Up presumed to get her things, Up turned on his communicator.

"Lieutenant Up reporting, I have a question"

"_Well I have an answe_r" Up's friend Phil replied through the speaker

"Search Leo Lopez please"

"_Searching…. Leo Lopez, a recruit in time of need 3 years ago, had a family that consisted of two twin sons, a daughter, and a wife. Dead, died while on a mission, a robot was going to attack his Lieutenant but he jumped in the way to give the Lieutenant time to kill the robot, saved Lieutenant… Up_" Dead silence came from both ends of the speaker. "_Leo Lopez saved you Up. Why were you asking?"_

"I just wanted an answer" Up sighed heavily and turned off the cuff. Taz's father died serving him, she was not going to take this well. Now that he was refreshed on the story Up remembered Leo, short, balding, would go on and on about his daughter and how she would make a great… ranger. Up shook himself out of the memory and scanned for injuries on Taz's brothers. Up was met with silence, the silence meant one thing, both brothers were dead.


	8. This Ends Now

**The last part was really short so I'm putting in two parts today. I'm probably going to post a new part every day, hopefully, if I remember, but once school starts that might change.**

Part 8: This Ends Now

Taz had gone upstairs to collect some of her things and change into more suitable cloths. As she was getting out of the dress and into regular cloths she heard a voice from below. Taz listened in,

"Searching… Leo Lopez_" _Taz's heart skipped a beat when she heard her father's name, _"A recruit in time of need 3 years ago, had a family that consisted of two twin sons, a daughter, and a wife. Dead, died while on a mission, a robot was going to attack his Lieutenant but he jumped in the way to give the Lieutenant time to kill the robot, saved Lieutenant… Up" _Taz caught her breath, her father was dead, died while saving the man that saved her. "Leo_ Lopez saved you Up. Why were you asking?"_

"I just wanted an answer" Taz sat down on the bed stunned. Her father was… dead? He could push through anything! He was the one encouraging her to go for her goals, not settle for what others give her. He made Taz…. Taz.

"Shit!" Up swore from down below. Taz hurried to get completely ready. She packed clean cloths and everything she would need. Then she went downstairs still processing the information. She knew that this would end.

"Hey Taz…" Up started, but he had no clue what to say next. Lucky for him Taz saved him.

"_Mi padre_ died while saving jou." Crap she heard. "And then jou saved me. A cycle. Fine. But it ends here, I am not saving any one of jour brothers or _familia_ ok? Because my father died for jou, and jou saved me from dying. That ends now." She stood up tall and even though she was almost 2 feet shorter than Up, she looked down on him. "Now let's get my brother's out of here." She went and picked up one brother and left Up to pick up the other. '_I have to tell her that they are dead, but she'd get mad… This ends now Up, Tell her!' _Up set down the brother he was carrying.

"Taz I'm gonna do one more body check on them and make sure everything is working" Taz glared at him but set down the brother she was holding and came to look over his shoulder. Up pressed the scan button, but he already knew what would show up.

"Why is it blank? Has something gone wrong?" Taz asked

"Taz, it means that your brothers…. Are dead" Up waited for her rage to be unleashed. He saw her yelling abuse in Spanish at those robots and thought he would at least get a few swears chucked his way, but all he got was silence. To Up that was even worse. Silence means that you've given up, you can take no more, that all hope is lost. Up saw tears streaming down Taz's face as she slumped on the ground.

"Taz…" Up knelt and put his arms around the girl as she cried. Her tears made Up's shirt wet but he didn't complain, he came too late and failed to save her family. She can cry all she wants.

I cried into his shirt. I barely knew who he was, I didn't even know his full name or his age, yet it was a relief to cry. I cried for my brothers, I cried for Jose, I cried for my father, for my mother, my friends, my cousins. I cried for each and every person who had died at my quinceañera, they all died because of my party, because we were having fun. I cried for a very long time. Until I had no more tears left to cry, and I just needed to push on, ending the tears.

Taz cried in my arms for a long time. Eventually she was just gasping for breath and I released her. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"When I was younger, I would get pushed down a lot. People would say I was weak, I was unwanted, I was a reject that wandered the streets alone down in Alabama. In Alabama not many are orphans, and the ones who are learn to be tough. I learned a saying one day, 'No matter how hard you get pushed down, you always got to get back up' my friend Joe told me that, the next day he vanished and I never saw him again" Up paused in his story to let Taz take it in. "So come with me Taz, I'll train you to be the toughest son-of-a-bitch Starship Ranger that the G.L.E.E. has ever seen. You will become special Taz, I will train you and I will make sure you get into the Ranger Academy. You'll see" Taz faintly smiled and Up picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the camp site they were resting at. He wasn't going to let another orphan roam the woods with no hope of rescue. That cycle would be ending, and Up was ending it

**Sorry for the really cheesy 'End it now' thing but I couldn't think of a name for this part so I had to include End It Now. Yeah... review please!**


	9. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

Part 9: No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

Taz woke to see the bright sun shining through the trees and she sat up confused. She looked around and saw men and sleeping around an old campfire.

"So you're finally awake" a man said from beside her.

"Who are jou?" Taz asked him suspiciously.

"Don't be mad, I'm on watch duty for now, my name is Plow Read" He held out his hand to shake but Taz just stared at him.

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"See where I come from, Farm Planet, your first name is what 'ya do, and your second name is what 'ya like. I'm called Plow, 'cause I always plow the fields around my farm, and Read, 'cause I like to read." He finished with a great big grin plastered on his face, and Taz got the feeling he wasn't the brightest of people.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Mexico in a mountain like place that's really hot" Plow smiled, he obviously thought he was being helpful

"I got that much _idiota_, but why are we here?" Taz was starting to get impatient

"Oh, we had to save some town or something from a robot attack but we got here too late."

"Why were jou late?"

"The robots attacked our Starship and it crashed, so now we're here trying to get a drop-pod to take us back but we gotta go to a designated area and get on the wait list, takin' a long time see-"

"Taz, good you're up" Taz turned to see Up standing beside her.

"Hello sir" Plow saluted and Taz noticed Up got uncomfortable

"Up, where'd jou come from?"

"Breakfast" and Taz noticed eagle feathers stuck to his boots

"Jou eat eagle for breakfast?" Up just smiled.

"Anyway…. Taz, we are in some mountains and we need to get to the other side. It's gonna be quite a bit of hiking, are you up to it?"

"Sure, but I don't have much with me-" Up interrupted Taz

"It's alright, here, take this water bottle and fill it with some water, we have food ready for another 3 months with 30 people, but it won't take us that long and we only have 15 people now…"

"Jou lost half of jour men in the fight?" Taz asked Up

"Yeah, but we gotta move on, no use cryin' over spilled milk" Up smiled and was about to walk away when Taz called back to him

"What do jou mean 'no use crying over spilled milk'?" Taz asked

"No use cryin' over what's happened in the past, 'ya know?"

"But this isn't some glass of _leche _(milk), these are people, real people who died on jour watch!"

"That happens all the time Taz, it's pretty much considered a miracle if less than five people die on a mission, just never happens. People are fragile, robots kill us, we just hope we take out more robots than they take out humans" Up smiled and continued in a whisper, "Most of those people were from Farm Planet anyway" and Up smiled and jerked his thumb in Plow Read's direction, who was currently trying to sterilize some water, and he forgot to put the water in the container.

"It's time to wake everyone up, you want to help Taz?"

"Sure, why not?" Taz stood up and looked around, she picked up a megaphone that Up had brought and yelled into it "ALL RIGHT JOU _IDIOTAS_! WAKE UP NOW! TIME TO GET JOUR _CULOS_ (asses) UP AND MOVING!" immediately all of the rangers on the ground jerked awake, some of them bumping heads and tripping over each other. Taz saw Up crack a smile and chuckle to himself, Taz felt good that she had pleased him, '_why does that matter? That hijo de puta culo (_bastard ass)_ is the reason all of jour friends and family are dead. Jou should be happy when he is hurt idiota' _Taz shook her head and began to pick up her belongings and got ready to head out.

**Do you get the eagle for breakfast? I almost put falcon (I only eat protien shakes, falcon eggs and rocks) but I fixed it! Please review!**


	10. Hiking

Part 10: Hiking

They had set out sometime around 8 in the morning, and Taz noticed that most Rangers were still yawning and stumbling over their tired feet. Taz raced to catch up to Up, she had a question to ask him

"Up, how come all of these Rangers are men?" Taz saw his face get a surprised look as he scanned around their group

"I guess all the women died last night" Taz frowned,

"Jou mean, there were 15 women and they all died?" Taz asked

"No, there were… 7 women and they all died"

"How come?" Taz was confused at why all the women would die

"Because they were brave enough to go into the thick of battle and take down thousands of dead-god damn robots while these boys here" Up gestured around "Stayed on the edge of battle and took out half as many, they just weren't brave enough"

"Ok, I was wondering…"

"Women can become Rangers, just more men do 'cause men think they're 'tough' and 'brave'" Up put quote fingers around tough and brave, "but they are usually just stupid idiots who realize this is not a drill and they put themselves before the world" Up frowned, "When you're a Ranger you're supposed to put the world before you, but that doesn't always work" Up sighed. A Ranger behind them tripped and scraped his knee, Taz turned but Up kept walking.

"No use telling them anything, goes in one ear and out the other" They kept walking and after a bit they had a break, Up wasn't tired at all and Taz was just a little worn out, this was only as hard as running. Everyone else was panting and demanding a break, collapsing all over the place.

"Too bad almost all of the good hikers died in that battle, it would've been nice to keep going for longer" Up shot a glance at Taz to see she wasn't all that tired, "Do you hike a lot?"

"No, but I run, I run like the wind. Fastest in the town" Up smiled

"Like last night when you out ran me"

"To be honest, jou are the fastest person I have raced against"

"That's 'cause I've been trained. You know Taz, I'll bet you'll make one spanking bad-ass Ranger once you're trained" Taz smiled, but was unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult. Luckily pretty soon they moved on.

"If any of 'ya need another break before another half an hour, we're just gonna leave you behind and you can catch up with us later, good luck finding us" Up smiled evilly and he stayed in the lead with Taz right behind. Ten minutes later one hiker collapsed on a rock, and another followed suit.

"We'll catch… up to…. You later…" One panted as everyone else kept going

Another five minutes passed and three more dropped out, leaving ten Rangers and Taz left.

Another ten minutes and two men sat down, one was Plow Read.

"Jou _idiotas!_ We only have five more minutes left before we break!" With that Plow Read stood but the other stayed seating.

Finally it was time to rest. Even Taz was tired this time, but Up was still perfectly ok.

"How do jou do it?" Taz asked between sips of water

"Never get tired?" Taz nodded, "Training, I've trained every single day since I was nine, run a mile, fifty push-ups, lift weights, until I became toughest in town. Then I joined the Starship Rangers, and they improved my skill. Tested my limits, pushed me to the max. I've run seven miles in under five minutes, bench-pressed almost five hundred pounds, and I can do three hundred full push-ups in less than a minute. It all started with training" Taz sat there, dumb-founded as she saw just how huge he was, ocean-blue eyes, golden hair that was silvering…

"How old are jou?" Taz asked the question had been bugging her for the entire day.

"Twenty, why do you ask?"

"Only twenty? Really? No offense but jou look much older." Up smiled

"War ages a person beyond their years,

"Since when have jou been so wise and noble?" Taz teased, Up looked down and stood up.

"Ok everyone breaks over! Get back up and keep moving" Up walked ahead and Taz stood, confused. _'Why did he get all upset at my question?_' Taz shrugged it off for now and kept walking.

Ten minutes later a shout came from a person next to Taz

"Lieutenant Sir! We have found something odd" Up turned and went over to what he was describing. It was a tree root that was blue, like someone colored it with a marker.

"What in the world?" Up examined it,

"Sir we've found another! Looks like it's a trail…" another man shouted, Taz looked and could see faint blue marks every here and there throughout the woods.

"Set your zappers to pew, we're gonna follow this mystery" Up led the group into the woods


	11. Ambush!

Part 11: Ambush!

As Taz continued she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't going to end well. Hurriedly she caught up with Up

"Up I don't have a good feeling about this, something seems off" Up looked down at her grimly

"I have the same feeling but we need to check this out, if it's robots we can attack, or warn the other Rangers in space." Taz nodded and pulled out her knife. Up took one look and shook his head, then he pulled out a zapper and handed it to Taz, "It'll get the job done better"

After about five minutes of hiking and following the trail of blue Up stopped and looked around.

"It's gone" everyone stopped confused, and looked around.

"What they hell, where'd it go?" suddenly there was the sound of fire and they were surrounded by robots.

"AMBUSH!" Up yelled and started shooting, taking out thousands of robots within seconds. Taz crouched down and figured out how to use her zapper. She checked the setting and made sure it was 'pew' the other settings were 'explosive' and 'impact'. Taz stood and started firing at the robots. She didn't know where their weak spot was but targeted for human weak spots, head, groin, and chest.

"Hit their knee, that's their weakest spot!" Up roared over the fire. Taz targeted at their knees and brought down more and more robots. All of a sudden there was an explosion and bits of metallic robot bits went everywhere. Taz ducked but a searing pain entered her left knee. Taz fell and nearly blacked out from the pain. Taz looked down and saw a blade in her knee, gushing blood everywhere. She closed her eyes and couldn't make herself open them again. The firing ceased everyone fell silent.

"What the hell happened?" Taz heard Up roar

"He… he… he put his zapper on explosion" Plow Farm stuttered.

"You little son-of-a-bitch! Was I not clear enough when I said set your zappers to 'pew'? Or do you need me to actually DO IT FOR YOU!" Up was yelling and Taz couldn't help but feel vaguely sorry for the man.

"S-s-sorry s-sir… I-I did-didn't know the f-f-force b-b-behind the b-blow" The man was clearly scared for his life, and Taz could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was cowering in fear.

"He killed the robots!" Someone spoke up.

"But we were almost there without his help! And he's hurt countless soldiers! Including Taz! Who we were supposed to be taking care of!" Taz felt someone pick her up gently, but the pain from her knee still caused her to black out.

Up didn't know why he felt so protective of the girl, but he knew if she died he would hold it against himself forever. Once they got back to the right path Up set Taz down and looked at her injury. It was bad, from the look of it a blade from a robot hand had been blasted off and embedded itself in her knee. Up grumbled and took out his first-aid kit.

"Sir shouldn't you be using that on the Rangers that are hurt?" Someone asked. Up looked around and made a quick check that no one's injury was life-threatening

"Hers seems to be the worst, besides, you were all prepared to die, she wasn't" with that Up went back to helping Taz. He got out a pair of large heavy-duty tweezer-like things for getting objects out of people. He tried to get it out but Taz flinched and he messed up.

"Someone come hold her down!" and three Rangers came over to help. When he tried again he managed to get it mostly out but there was so much blood he couldn't really tell. He quickly got some gauze and wiped most of the blood away and tried again. This time he got it out, along with a huge rush of blood. "Shit" Up muttered and tried to stop it. One of the Rangers holding her let go and ran into the woods to puke. Up wiped the blood away and poured water over it. Then he tied his red bandanna around the gash, and to make sure he tied an extra one around it. The white in the design was already starting to turn red. Up picked her up and kept going. After another half an hour they had a break and Up tried to signal the drop-pod.  
"Lieutenant Up reporting"

"_What is it Up?"_James was on the other line.

"We need a medical drop-pod now"

"_Where are you?"_

"Mountains"

"_Can't help you. You need to get to a designated area and be on the wait list, the list for medical is quite a bit longer and-"_

"THIS GIRL IS DYING JAMES!" Silence…

"_Then hurry Up! I can't help you if you're in the mountains! Besides, Rangers know they might get killed in battle, simple as-"_

"This isn't a ranger. This is a girl that we rescued from her quinceañera when robots attacked! She never asked to be with us and we need to help her!" Up was getting annoyed with James now

"_Well bring her to the top of the mountain, I'll see what I can do"_ And James cut the line. Up sighed and looked down at Taz. He untied the bandannas and cleaned her cut again. He looked at her lifeless figure one more time then retied new red bandannas and picked her up to keep going. Not one Ranger said a word.

**Review please!**


	12. Danger

Part 12: Danger

Up changed his course on the tracker and within another two hours they got to the top of the nearest mountain. Since then Taz's cut had soaked through fifteen more bandannas and wasn't stopping. Up could see her getting paler and paler, she needed medical help fast.

"Lieutenant Up reporting"

_"Hello again Up, have you made it to the top of a mountain?"_ James was still on the other line.

"Yes, and we need a medical drop-pod stat!"

"_Already coming for you, just send out a signal with the tracker and the pod will come for you"_

"Thanks" Up cut the connection. He knew he was getting odd looks from his crew but he didn't really care. He picked up the tracker and sent out the signal and sat down to wait.

"No use standing, it's gonna be a while" Up said gruffly to the crew. The exchanged uneasy looks and sat down. None of them were quite sure what to do, their super-tough Lieutenant had… changed.

(This is Plow Read perspective)

"What's wrong with Up?" Tommy asked quietly, "She's just a little girl" Plow turned to stare at Tommy.

"Like you wouldn't be in a worse state if you got hit in the knee with a blade! If it was you Up would just keep going! Lay off her!" Plow whispered fiercely.

"Oooooh, gotta crush Plow?" Tommy smiled evilly

"No, but it's obvious Up does!" Tommy stared at Plow like he was insane and let loose a loud bark of laughter that got him a glare from Up.

"Up have a crush on that scrawny little girl? She can't even speak English!" Tommy said this a little louder and Up heard. He stood up and walked right over to Tommy.

"Do you wanna kick your own ass, or should I kick it for you?" Up wasn't smiling and the grin faded away from Tommy's face.

"Uh… s-s-sorry sir, I didn't m-m-m-mean…"

"You put your stupid zapper on explosive mode, and now you're making fun of the girl you nearly killed? If she dies, it's going on your record 'ya know." Tommy was shaking with fear, he was terrified by Up, everyone was.

Up went back over to Taz and sat down, but the sun had gone behind a cloud and shadows made for dark conversations.

_'Why would they pick on Taz like that? They had seen her keeping up with me during the hike! And she took out just as many robots as they did! Stupid idiots…'_ Up scanned the sky for signs of a drop-pod when his communicator beeped

"Ok Up, the pod should be within sight in 5…4…3…2…1…_" _Up saw the pod in the sky

"Check"

_"Ok, it'll land within the next two minutes"_ James stated

"This is a medical drop-pod right?"

"About that… All of the medical pods are currently in use, so this is a regular one, DON'T WORRY! It travels faster than usual and is only used in emergencies. Keep calm and get ready to board_"_

The communication buzzed off. Up rolled his eyes and looked around.

"All right you heard it! Get ready to board in two minutes!" The Rangers stood and stretched, waking up the few who fell asleep and they all collected their belongings.

_'Two minutes_' Up kept telling himself. It felt like two hours as he watched it grow nearer and nearer. When it finally landed Up had Taz in his arms and brought her on board. He set her down in a bed and quickly changed shirts, the one he was wearing was coated in Taz's blood. When he got back to Taz Plow Read was standing guard by her.

"Just making sure everything was ok Sir" Plow saluted and Up nodded. He hated feeling in power all the time, it made him uncomfortable. The drop-pod was fast, but not fast enough. At the end of the journey Taz's blood had soaked through the bandannas again, and Up couldn't replace them because there were no more. When they finally docked Up picked up Taz and brought her out. Immediately she was surrounded by nurses and put on a bed and wheeled to the hospital

**Please review!**


	13. Ranks

**These are the ranks I made up, it goes from least to greatest**

Trainee: When you just enter to be a Starship Ranger, you learn the basics of everything, math, reading, writing, not necessary, only for those who need to catch up, bronze circle

Trainer: Pretty much same as Trainee, but in more advanced classes, more people are here, also learn how to shoot and aim a zapper and important military things, help tutor some Trainee's who need tutoring, silver circle

Officer 3rd class: Most people start here, you lean the most important things of being a Ranger, like code of honor (put the world before yourself) and important lessons like that, bronze stripe

Officer 2nd class: Focus's mainly on smartness, learn lessons, math, English, history, and other things you need to cram your brain with, silver stripe (if you are smart enough you can skip this stage by taking a test)

Officer 1st class: Focus's mainly on physical fitness, how much you can lift, how fast you can run, ect. Gold stripe, (if you are fit enough you can skip this stage if you take a test) (300 Officers total per Starship)

Ensign: Most people stop here, need to have completed all of Officer classes and now fit to go on missions, bronze star (100 Ensigns per Starship) (after being an ensign you can apply to be a science officer or nurse or doctor or another role if you don't want to always fight)

Junior Lieutenant: If you have successfully completed at least 10 missions or helped in a massive attack you get promoted to Junior Lieutenant, also need recommendation from 2 Lieutenants, silver star (50 Junior Lieutenant per Starship)

Lieutenant: Successfully completed 20 missions or two massive attacks, taken and passed at least 4 of the following: Calculus, English, History, Battle Tactics, Language (besides English) recommendations from 3 Lieutenant Commanders, must always have at least one Lieutenant on mission, and one Commander if the mission will last more than 2 weeks, gold star (30 Lieutenant per Starship)

Lieutenant Commander: Been in Academy for over 3 years, recommended by 5 Commanders, taken and passed all 5 coursed, does not need Commander unless mission is supposed to last more than one month, silver braid (15 Lieutenant Commander's per Starship)

Commander: Been in Academy for over 5 years, gone on at least 40 missions, or helped in at least 5 massive attacks, recommended by 5 Head Commanders gold braid, (5 Commanders per Starship)

Head Commander: Been at academy for at least 10 years, gone on at least 60 missions, or helped in at least 10 massive attacks, silver badge (In charge of 1 Starship)

Captain: Been at Academy for 15 years, gone on 75 missions, or helped in 30 massive attacks, recommended by 5 other Captains, gold badge(In charge of 1 Fleet of starships, 5-A, 15-M, 29-Z


	14. Hospital

**I made a plan for this story until here, so after this it might sound kinda random and confusing, sorry about that. Also sorry for not posting for a couple of days, I decided to read the Harry Potter series... again**

Part 13: Hospital

Taz awoke slowly to bright lights and a comforting bed. She looked around to see large machines stuck into her and she winced, she hated needles. Then her eyes fell on the person in the chair next to her, Up. Taz noticed he was slumped down in defeat, eyes closed and shoulders hunched. Taz felt sorry for him, why was he so sad?

"Ah Taz your awake!" A man strode in the door to see Taz sitting up, "It would be best for you to remain lying down… please" He added as she didn't immediately lie down. "Very good, now you lost a lot of blood and you are physically tired as well, you will have to stay in the hospital for another three weeks at least. And-"

"Who are jou?" Taz cut him off

"No need to worry, I'm doctor Mac, you can call me Mac" He smiled, but when Taz didn't return it his smile fled his face. "Like I was saying, you-" He was cut off again by Up yawning and waking up.

"Ah… what the hell?" Up sat up bleary-eyed "Hey Mac" Mac nodded. Up turned and saw Taz was awake. "Brilliant! You're alive!" Then Up blushed and muttered something indistinguishable and put his head down.

"Like I was saying before," Taz noticed that he spoke very crisply, pronunciation every 't' and 'k' especially. "You will need to be in the hospital for at least three weeks, then we can work something out"

"Whaddaya mean 'work somethin' out'?" Up questioned him

"Well, seeing as she is not yet sixteen we need to get her doing something until she becomes of age"

"What's this nonsense? When I joined you could join at any age. Hell you could even join if you were three!"

"That is still true, but we changed it so unless you are sixteen, you need your parents or guardians permission." Mac was shifting uncomfortably, he obviously didn't like making Up mad.

"Her parents are dead!"

"So she can't join for another year,"

"_No es mi culpa mis padrs estan muertos"_ Taz shook her head, "Not my fault my parents are dead. It's jour fault actually. If jou had gotten to my quinceañera sooner than no one would have died" Mac stared at her.

"Well we can't always get there in time, and-"

"I'm her guardian" Mac and Taz stared at Up, "I saved her, I helped her, I'm her guardian" Up said, simple as that.

"Well there is the matter of filling out papers and…" Up glared at him, "I'll go get them…" and Mac scurried away to his office.

"How come everyone's afraid of jou?" Taz asked

"I dunno what you're sayin'…" Up grumbled

"I think jou do. During the hike everyone listened to jou, and that idiot cowered when jou were mad. And jou just sent a doctor to his office!" Taz was actually very impressed. "Why are they afraid of jou?"

Up sighed, he was clearly reluctant to tell. "Please?" Taz begged

"All right, fine…"

**Thanks to all of the people who have review/favoirited/followed this story! Makes me very happy !P**


	15. Losing It

**There is a very small AVPS reference in here as well, can you find it?**

Part 14: Losing It

Up sighed, he really didn't want to tell the story, it brought back loads of old memories…

"Please?" Taz begged

"All right fine…" Up didn't know where to begin, and decided to start at the orphanage

"When I was younger I was an orphan. My parents were killed in the robot wars and I barely remembered them. They died when I was three. I grew up in an orphanage and was bullied constantly because I was a small scrawny kid" Up could see the disbelief in Taz's eyes that he was ever small, "One day the robots came and burned down the orphanage, and we ended up living on the streets because no one cared enough to build another orphanage. I stayed with my friend Joe, and we lived together. The robots were growing more in their numbers, and one day he told me the saying 'No matter how hard you get pushed down, you always gotta get back up' and then he dissapeared. Gone, I never saw him again. After that I knew I couldn't let the robots win, I started to work out, I would run, exercise every chance I got. Anything I saw I would pick up and lift over my head. Car parts, bikes, tables, dumpsters. I trained myself so hard that I was no longer the picked on kid, I was the toughest kid on the block. One day three ships of robots came, along with a ship of Starship Rangers. They fought it out and the Rangers won in the end, and then they looked for new recruits. They heard that robots attacked there often, and thought that at least some of us would be tough enough to join. So I joined at the age of eleven. I worked hard and I got advanced pretty quickly. My one problem was in academics, math to be specific. I wasn't the brightest student, I never had education, but I learned quickly enough. The test to become an Ensign was coming up, they told me I didn't need to take Officer 3rd class, I was ready enough. Except I had to pass math, it was tough Taz, but eventually I passed and the 3rd class test was easy. I was an Ensign. They sent me on my first mission, a tougher mission then they would usually send new Ensigns on, but they knew I could handle it. We were going to a Starship base that had been taken over by robots. Five thousand Rangers, Ensigns and Commanders alike. There were three million robots Taz, three million. We took out every. Dead. God. Damn. Robot. In the end only ten Rangers were left, they were all Commanders or Lieutenants or Junior Lieutenants, I was the only Ensign. It was my first mission too, and they promoted me to Junior Lieutenant, that mission counted as a massive attack and all the other survivors recommended me, so I was Junior Lieutenant. By then I had a thirst for being more, so I took one year devoted entirely to studies, and the next I went on every single damn mission I could. My weak spot was calculus, luckily I could fail one and that was calculus. I took French as a different language because I always wanted to speak French. Now I wish I took Spanish…" Up smiled faintly at Taz, he cleared his throat and continued, "I became a Lieutenant, and on one mission I was just on… I lost it. My friend Becca, she… she was amazing. Best Ranger in the entire academy. We were a match for each other, and we were evenly set. Neither one of us was smarter or stronger than the other. By then I was one tough son-of-a-bitch. I would constantly work out in the gym and everyone knew better than to try to fight me, I always won. We were going on a massive attack, and they put us both in and a Commander with two hundred Ensigns. Robots had taken over a main base on the moon, and dead god knows what they were going to do. We went in there, and Becca…" Up choked and was silent for a moment, "We were fighting millions of robots, even more than my first massive attack. That was the time when your father saved me, I had my back to a robot that tried to shoot me, and Leo jumped in front of the bullet, I turned and killed that robot, but your father was dead already. Fighting as a pair Becca and I were in the main lair, she was about to decommission it when I was struck. Not hard, but enough for me to fall. Becca lost focus and a damn alien got her, and… and… robots surrounded her, and started slowly attacking her, making her scream bloody murder. It was all I could do to not die myself. I was surrounded and pinned down. She shot a glance my way, and I knew what she wanted me to do. I grabbed my zapper and… and I shot her. I shot my best friend in the entire world. As she fell to the floor I lost it. I don't even remember what happened next, I just know that I killed each and every dead god damn robot in that base. Single-handedly because by then everyone else was dead, even the Commander. After that they could have promoted me, but they were scared. Scared of my strength and power, scared that if they promoted me to Lieutenant Commander, who know what would happen next? After that I spent every day in the gym, beating up anyone that got in my way. I would punch the walls of my compartment, cold hard steel, and I dented it. They gave me a punching bag in my room, and it needed replacement every week. I don't have a roommate, no one wants to share a room with a psychopath like me. Completely alone," Up had his head in his hands and he was nearly crying. Taz sat there, letting him do what he needed.

"Here are the papers, Up you just need to sign them" Mac came back in the room and Up signed some papers, letting him be the legal guardian of Taz. Up could feel Taz's eyes on him, watching him. Once he signed the papers he left without another word

**I hate when in books when a character is telling a story, they think 'Where should I start? I know, the beginning!' No duh you should start at the beginning! Where else are you going to start? The middle? Or even better, the end! That just bugs me… any way, review! Please!**


	16. Confusion

**Congrats to Angel and Creamoe for finding the AVPS reference in the last one. There is another AVPS reference in this one as well! Can you find it? Sorry for this chapter being so short**

Part 15: Confusion

Taz laid in her bed later that night, thinking of what Up had said and what he did. When he was recounting his story his eyes had been glazed over, his head was in his hands when he talked about shooting Becca. Taz couldn't image what that would be like, killing your best friend. He had been saving her from a worse fate, but it would kill Taz to kill her best friend. Imagine having to kill Jose. Taz shuddered and pushed away the though, _'Besides, Jose is already dead' _Taz was glad she had no close friends…

"_Mierda_" Taz whispered. Of course she made friends with Up! Well, not like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Taz lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

Up was standing in his room looking at the mirror. Why had he told Taz his story? He could at least have sugar-coated it a little… _'But you did. You didn't tell her you loved Becca, but she could've guessed anyway' _The problem now was that Taz might not want to hang out with him. She might think he was a freak or something. Up sighed and went over to the punching bag. After a few kicks and punches Up sat down, he didn't feel like working out. Up's mind was fresh with the memory of Becca and how she look, how she screamed while the robots attacked her. Up knew that they did that hoping to hurt Up, make him unable to do anything from shock. They got the opposite, Up went into a rage like never before, he had crushed each and every last robot in that base. After that Up refused to look at the moon, it was filled with memories and hurt. Up released his hand from the bed post he had been unknowingly squeezing, and there was a fresh hand dent in it. He put his head in his hands, just thinking of Becca brought tears to his eyes, '_You don't cry Up, you don't cry, yes you do, yes you do cry…'_ he fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with murderous robots that refused to die and a bloody Becca, pleading for her life at the hands of one giant alien robot with an evil glint in his soulless eyes as her sliced her in half…

**I was watching AVPS just before I wrote this and the part before, so that's where the AVPS references are coming from, please review!**


	17. Free

**I keep forgetting to say, that I DON'T OWN STARKID OR TAZ OR UP OR STARSHIP RANGERS! I really need to remember to put that in... congrats to Creamoe and dance-sing-live for findng the reference in the last chapter! There isn't a reference in this chapter so... enjoy! **

Part 16: Free

The next week was uneventful for Taz, she was stuck in the damn hospital and Up never came to visit. She guessed he was afraid of how she would react, but it would be nice to have at least one visitor…

"Taz, we are going to be doing some exercises with your knee today, to see how well it's doing" Taz rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan, the only person she talked to now is Mac, and he's no fun. Mac smiled and shook his head slightly as Taz stretched out her leg. Mac frowned as Taz extended then closed her leg. "Your knee is in perfect working order" he was still frowning

"Then why are jou frowning?" Taz growled

"It's only been one week, this shouldn't be happening for another two weeks." Mac was obviously confused.

"_Tal vez es porque yo soy uno de los mas duros hijo de puta que la academia ha conocido _(Maybe it's because I am one of the toughest son of a bitches that the academy has ever known)" Taz stretched and gently hopped down off the bed and stood up, by now Mac was just standing there dumbfounded.

"What… how… I mean… not… more… what…" Mac spluttered for a few moments until Up walked in the door.

"Looks like she's back on her feet Mac" Mac turned to Up

"This isn't possible! She should have taken at least another two weeks to be able to fully stretch her leg! I was guessing a month before she could stand! Or run!" Mac added as Taz raced around the room

"Well, looks like I'm getting discharged early, right?" Taz asked brightly as she stopped by Up and Mac

"I want to run a few tests and-" Mac was cut off

"Taz is a human being, not a science experiment. She is in perfect health and can leave right?" Up towered by Mac, and Mac faltered under his gaze.

"I'll get the release papers" and he scurried away. Up smiled then turned to Taz and tossed her a duffel bag

"This is what you brought from your house. I'm guessing you have some cloths that'll fit you. Go into the bathroom over there and change" Up commanded. Taz scurried away confused. Why was he so much harsher than he was a few days ago?

Up silently cursed himself after Taz scurried out of sight. Why was he being so mean? Up shook his head as Mac came out of the office

"Here are the papers, we just need…" Mac looked around "Where'd she go?"

"Changing" Up growled back. Mac faintly smiled and handed Up the papers for him to sign. Up snatched them from him and signed them and handed them back. Mac took them and signed them.

"Now we just need Taz to sign" on cue, Taz burst from the bathroom. "Taz! Here are your relase papers, we just need you to sign them"

"Ok…" Taz signed them and Up noticed that she had changed into sweatpants and a white tank top. When Taz was done signing the papers she ran her fingers through her hair, or what was left of it. The robot that exploded cut off most of her hair, leaving very little behind. Up knew she was lucky it didn't hit her head. Up led Taz out the door and relaxed once they were out of sight


	18. Roommates

**Thank you to all of the wonderful people who review and follow this story! Keep it up!**

Part 17: Roommates

"Right, so your new room number is 258 level two, the pass code to get in is" Up looked around then whispered to Taz "081999. My room is 852. If you ever need me, I'm on level eight" Up led Taz to her room, then wondered why he had told her his room number. He shook his head as they neared it.

"This is your room, where you sleep and where you keep your stuff. You will be bunking with three other people, two boys, one girl. If you have any problems, see the Commander" Up turned and left leaving Taz to open the door and settle herself in. Taz got in the room to see three other people, two boys and one girl. The girl is a blond and she looks like the ditsy type, her wall is covered with pictures from fashion magazines and famous guys. The first guy is sitting on his bunk reading a comic, he has dirty blonde hair and a hat on backwards, his cameo pants matched his cameo shirt, and his wall was plastered with comic heroes. The last person in the room is a guy who looks like an idiot, he reminded Taz of Plow Read, this guy has nothing on his wall and was fiddling with the light by his bed like he never saw one before, and he had short light brown hair and a large grin on his face like he was happy.

"Oh you must be the new roommate!" the girl exclaimed and jumped up from her bed. The two boys looked at her. "My name is February, like the month, but a person. That's Krayonder, and that's Tootsie Noodles. He's from Farm Planet, don't ask" So he was like Plow Read… February put her arm around Taz and exclaimed "You don't know how glad I am to be here! Especially now because I don't have to share a room with boys all the time! You must know something about fashion! You're a girl! Anyway, that's your bunk. Sorry it's in the corner but none of us wanted it!" February pushed Taz to her bed. "Now, how did you get here? Tell me everything. I can handle it" Taz looked into February's eyes and knew she couldn't, but the boys were listening as well so Taz told everything.

"A bunch of robots attacked me at my quinceañera, they killed everyone I loved and I watched my brothers die. The robots strung me up like a piñata and tried to bash me open so they could eat my guts. Lieutenant Up saved me. We had to hike to a designated area to get picked up but we got ambushed by robots. Some _estupido _turned their zapper to explosion and exploded a robot. A blade from the robot got stuck in my knee and I fell. The blade was deep in my knee, and it hurt like hell. I lost loads of blood and Up had to carry me to the designated area. We didn't get a medical drop-pod and I nearly died I lost so much blood. A different blade cut off my hair, I was lucky it didn't hit my head. I got here one week ago and was discharged from the hospital this morning" February was making a face like she wanted to puke. Krayonder was looking at her like she was a hero, and Tootsie

"Lieutenant Up saved you? Isn't he like a dangerous person?" Tootsie asked.

"Yeah, but he saved my life twice."

"Whoa cool man! You haven't even been to a class and already you've been hurt! Do you have a scar?" Krayonder asked, so Taz pulled up the leg of her pants to show the cut. It looked deep and was stitched back together, it was still bruised and it looked utterly disgusting. At that February stood up and raced to the bathroom, Taz could hear her puking. When February came back she sat down on her bed and read some more magazines. Krayonder went back to his comic and Tootsie went to fiddling with the light.


	19. Fight

**And another part! Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have review/favorited/followed this story! Thanks and here is the next part!**

Part 18: Fight

Taz had a pretty hard time figuring out where her classes where. Taz was put in the Trainee class, and she took it as an insult. She worked as hard as she could and soon was promoted to Officer 3rd class, it wasn't a big promotion so she didn't get a ceremony or anything. Taz worked hard during the day, and every day after classes she would go down to the gym and practice some more. Taz was amazed at how large and great the gym was. There was everything you could need! Weights, bars, punching bags, balance beams, and even mats to spar with others on. During her classes Taz would always beat her class mates, but it would take a while and Taz wanted to get better. One day she was going against the punching bag when she heard a voice

"Works better if you kick as well" Taz spun around to see Up lounging in the doorway. "Come down here too eh? I try to come down every night, but for the past few weeks I've stopped" Taz stared at him for a while, not sure why she was so surprised.

"Here, I'll teach you" Up offered

"Really! Jou'll teach me to fight!"

"Sure I will, I promised that I'd get you to be a real Ranger didn't I? And it seems I should start here" Taz smiled as she learned to fight, Up was a good instructor. During the next month Taz progressed steadily, growing stronger and stronger and during real classes Taz could beat anyone, she was actually fighting the teachers to even progress more. After many months of working with Up one day Taz beat her teacher three times in a row during class. The teacher dusted herself off and gave Taz a nod. That night when she ran down to the gym she squealed, not being able to wait to give Up the good news.

"_LE GANE EL MAESRO_!" Taz shouted when she saw Up that night. Up looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I BEAT THE TEACHER!" Taz jumped into Up's arms and gave him a huge hug. Up, after hesitating for a second, hugged her back.

"Great job! Really well done." Up told her after they hugged. Then Up got a glint in his eye that meant he had an idea "Now that you've beat the teacher, try to beat me" Up said as he walked on the mats. Taz just stared. "Come on now,"

"But… but jou're unbeatable! No one has ever beaten jou!"

"Because I practice. You're not gonna get any better if you don't fight something harder than you. Now come on, try to beat me" Taz got on the mat with Up and he got into his fighting pose. "Now stay still, I'm gonna push ya' a bit to see how strong your pose is." Up circled Taz, nudging her legs, pushing on her arms, and then he gave her a shove from the side. She wobbled but managed to get back right. "You're pose is pretty good. Now, get ready to fight" Up took up his pose and then she attacked. He had watched her practice enough that he knew most of her technique, while she knew nothing of his. She threw hard punches, but Up deflected most of them. She twisted and turned all around the mat, and after a few minutes Up had her on the ground.

"Ok, now tell me, what did you do wrong?" Up asked her as he helped her back up. Taz stood and thought for a moment, "Ok, try again later" When she came up with nothing. "Now, focus on my technique, and try to use it against me" Taz nodded and went back to the mat. She attacked first again and watched him move, _'He tries not to let any openings. Doesn't move much, constantly returns to fighting stance'_ Within a few minutes Up had her on the ground again.

"Now can you tell me, what is my technique?"

"Jou hold jour ground, don't let many openings, and jou constantly return to jour fighting stance"

"Very good. Now how can you use that against me?" Taz thought for a moment,

"I could get jou to move, get jou out of jour stance long enough to unbalance jou, make jou have to lunge for me instead of me lunging for jou"

"Perfect. Now let's try again" This time Taz had the advantage and the disadvantage. She had a theory now but Up knew what it was. When they got on the mat, Taz didn't strike first, so Up did. This time Taz was more held back, she let Up lunge for her and after he jumped she would quickly strike his open side. Up still won, but it took longer.

"Ok I think that's enough for today. Go pack up your things and take a shower" Taz scurried off to the shower. When she got out she started thinking, mostly about how she hugged Up at the beginning of the lesson today. She knew he had been surprised, but he hugged her back, and it felt… right. '_Stop that thinking Taz, remember what happened last time jou loved someone? Jou watched them die. Up is just jour friend"_ With that Taz slipped back through the quiet Academy and into her room, she quietly got into bed without turning on any lights, her roommates hated when she woke them up.


	20. Promotions

**I don't own Starship, or the characters, just my own characters and the plotline**

Part 19: Promotions

Soon it was time for Taz to get promoted to Officer 2nd class. She was issued a pair of formal cloths to wear on the occasion. She put her bronze stripe on it and couldn't wait to get another stripe. The others in her dorm were getting promoted as well, which was good because Taz had heard February whine enough that Taz was beating her. They all got ready and they were pacing their room when a knock on the door told them it was time. Taz opened the door to find Up, who was dressed in his formal clothing which looked the same as Taz's except it was more worn, much bigger, and he had a gold star instead of a bronze stripe. Up smiled at her and took the four of them down to the ceremonial wing. Taz had never been there before, it reminded her of a very large auditorium. There was a large stage set with a podium and a few chairs set out behind it, there were many folding chairs set out below the stage.

"They fold because sometimes we hold drills or meetings that concern the entire Academy, or at least more people than can fit in chairs" Up whispered to Taz, answering her question. Up directed them to the chairs behind the podium to wait. Then he went and sat down in the front row as more people filed in. More kids were directed to the stage to get their next achievement. Once everyone had seated Taz noticed that all of the seats were taken, and people were even standing in the back. A man came up to the podium, he was dressed in an all black suit.

"I would like to welcome our parents, guardians, friends, and family to this ceremonial service today. I would like to especially welcome each and every one of the kids sitting on this stage" He got applause from the audience, "Some of them are becoming 2nd class Officer's, some 1st class, some Ensigns, some Junior Lieutenants, and we are proud to also welcome a new Lieutenant" The audience applauded very loudly at that "All of these kids have proved themselves worthy to be a Starship Ranger by participating in their classes" Then the man, who Taz supposed was Head Commander, called up kids one by one, they received their new token and then went to shake hands with one more man, Taz thought he was the Captain, every now and then he would mention a special note about the person they were promoting, The Commander got to 3rd class promotions.

"And now, the kids who have recently joined the Starship Rangers, 3rd class being promoted to 2nd class" The audience applauded and Taz saw Up applaud extra hard. "First, February" February went up to get her token, then she sat back down, "Krayonder" he went up to get his token and sat down, "Tootsie Noodles" He went up and sat back down, "And last but certainly not least, Taz" Taz walked up to the podium to get her badge "Let it be known that Taz joined only a few months ago by chance, and has already passed all of her classmates and teachers in fighting" Taz grinned and glanced down at Up, who was smiling right back at her. Taz shook hands with the Captain and sat back down in her seat.

"That concludes this promotion session, one last round of applause for all of these kids" The audience clapped once more, and then they were dismissed. Taz contained herself until she met with Up outside of the Hall

"I did it!" Taz squealed and hugged Up, he hugged her back without hesitation this time. "All because of jou Up. Thank jou so much, from the bottom of my heart" Taz told him when they broke apart. Up smiled and led her back to her room.

"I'm proud of you little girl, but Officer 2nd class focuses mainly on brain power, so now I'll be tutoring you in your classes instead of fighting. We'll still fight don't worry" Up brought her to her door. "Oh and Taz, a third girl has been added to the empty bed, try to be nice" Taz shrugged and went in. There was another girl sitting on a bed Taz barely noticed, she had an afro and glasses. When Taz entered she looked

"Hi, my name's Specs"


	21. Tutor

**School started today :( but I will still post every day! (sometimes every other day) it'll be like 4 ish when I post, maybe later, and here is part 20!**

Part 20: Tutor

Taz looked at the girl on the bed, she seems like such a nerd.

"Sorry I'm just barging in here, I didn't want to be moved, I was quite comfortable where I was alone. They told me I had to move so a new Lieutenant could take my space. So here I am" Her voice is so nasally! "Also I'm supposed to help tutor you." Taz just stared at the girl. That idiot was supposed to tutor her?! Why would she even agree to that? "In return you teach me how to fight"

_"Escucha idiota, no quiero ser tutelados y yo no quiero enseñar a nadie a luchar. Así que usted puede salir de aquí ahora mismo, o arriesgarse a mi ira. No me importa lo que te dije, no me vas a tutoriay yo no te voy a enseñar a pelear. Ahora, fuera" _(Listen up you idiot, I don't want to be tutored and I don't want to teach anyone to fight. So you can get out of here now, or risk my anger. I don't care what they told you, you're not tutoring me and I'm not teaching you how to fight. Now get out) Taz pointed to the door, thinking that the girl wouldn't understand Spanish.

"_Lo siento, pero esas fueron mis ordenes del teniente a si mismo y no puedo desobedecerle_ (I'm sorry but those were my orders from Lieutenant Up himself and I can't disobey him)" Taz stared at her in shock, she understood Taz and even replied in Spanish! Sure her accent was way off but still…

"_Salir ahora_ (get out now)" Taz pointed to the door just as Up walked in.

"I told you to go easy on the girl!"

"What are jou doing in here?"

"Well I was going to the gym when I heard some Spanish shouting and figured it would be you so here I am" Up sat down on Taz's bed.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Up but she won't listen to me" Specs told Up

"I got that, now Taz you have to learn, and Specs needs to learn as well so it's a win-win right?" Up smiled, then frowned as Taz was still glaring "Here, how about you two talk in Spanish while Specs is teaching you Taz and if anyone asks, Taz just say that you're teaching Specs Spanish. And when you're fighting, tell 'em that you're teaching Specs some fighting moves"

"Sir I don't actually speak fluent Spanish" Specs told Up from her bed

"So Taz you will be teaching Specs Spanish!" Up smiled. "Taz, please. I promised I'd get you to be a Starship Ranger but you have to help me!" **(Next part is Up speaking French) **"_Pensez a votre famille"_ (Think of your family) Taz started, not just because she understood him but because of what he said.

"Fine, this _idiota _can teach me, as long as we make it look like I'm teaching her" Up looked at Specs for agreement and got a nod.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal. Now go to the library and get at it!" Up left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Let's get going, and if jou tell ANYONE, jou are teaching me, jou're gonna pay" Specs nodded and followed Taz down the hall, but Specs was excited, she was going to learn to fight!


	22. Friends

**Very small AVPM reference in here, can you find it?**

Part 21: Friends

Taz was at the library… again. She was actually beginning to dread the hours she spent in here with Specs. Wasn't learning during class time enough? The problem was that Taz missed half of what they said and actually needed Specs just to get the homework done. Taz sat down at the table and waited for Specs to arrive, she was never late, always right on time, so Taz was confused when the clock struck 3 and Specs didn't come in the door.

As it turns out, Specs was held back at the gym for a moment

"Specs, I'm not gonna hide it, you are the worst fighter in this class." The teacher, Junior Lieutenant Alex told her. He was mean and nasty to everyone, and he had his favorites. He wasn't even supposed to be teaching the class, he was just filling in for Lieutenant Margaret, who was nice. "Honestly, where did you learn to fight? I'd bet, even a Trainee could beat you" He smiled. "And I thought that you were getting tutored by none other than The Taz Lopez! The best fighter under Junior Lieutenant! Obviously, I'm better than her. So, try to get better" Alex left just as the clock struck three and Specs was late for her tutoring session, which was a first.

It was 3:05 and Taz was actually starting to get worried, where was Specs? Taz had just risen from her seat to go and look for the girl when she came bursting in the door.

"Where were jou?" Taz asked as Specs sat down looking flustered

"Sorry I was held back at the gym for a moment"

"_Estas bien?" _(Are you ok?) Specs sat still for a moment then sighed and put her head down

"_El tonto del subteniente Alex es una perra" _(the idiot Junior Lieutenant Alex is a bitch)

"_Maldita sea ese hijo de puta, que dijo?"(_Damn that bastard, what did he say?)

"_Soy el peor combate de la clase" _(I'm the worst fighter in the class) Taz felt sorry for the girl, it wasn't her fault she was a nerd. Suddenly Taz had an idea, she picked up all of her books and put them away, then she took the girls hand and led her to the gym.

"_que estas hacienda?" _(what are you doing?)

"Teaching jou to fight"

It was 6:30 when they finally left the gym, and Taz was feeling pleased. At first Specs had done horrible, but she got better and better. Finally at the end Taz let the girl spar against her, and Taz went easy. Taz told Specs the trick of figuring out your opponent's strategy, and not surprisingly she caught on quickly. After they were done Specs helped Taz catch up on a bit of homework, then they both went to take showers. Despite what Taz was feeling at the beginning, she was actually glad that Specs was helping her. It helped Taz get her homework done and even advance bit by bit in class. Taz felt good helping Specs fight, she had promised after all. Taz knew that she and Specs were more than just tutor and student, it was almost like having… a friend


	23. Spanish

**Creamoe got the reference again! Good for her! Thank you to all of those people who have reviewed this FanFiction, including: Angel, Farrie, raem9898, TotallyStarkidMegs, Clover123, Creamoe, dance-sing-live, and IndiaMoore. Some of those people only reviewed at the beginning, but anyway, here is the next part! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Part 22: Spanish

After the one day when Taz and Specs sparred, they split their time equally. Specs would spend two hours helping Taz learn her studies, and then Taz would teach Specs to fight for one hour. They made equal amounts of progress and they didn't spend too much time focusing on one person.

"_Gracias por ensenarme a luchar contra el Taz" _(Thanks for teaching me to fight Taz)

"_Gracias por ensenarme todo lo que Specs" _(Thanks for teaching me everything Specs) It was three months after they had started to train together, and it was soon time for Taz to take her test. Specs promised that she wouldn't take the test to promote her to Ensign until Taz became a 1st class Officer, and Taz promised that she wouldn't take the test to become Ensign until Specs became an Ensign. They helped each other and talked a lot. Taz taught Specs fluent Spanish, and they talked only in Spanish, which annoyed their roommates

"Can't you two talk in English for once?" February complained as Specs and Taz were chatting away in Spanish again

"_No, porque entonces nos entiende y que no quieren entendar"_(No, because then you would understand us and you don't want to understand us) Taz replied shortly leaving February even more confused

"_A veces me molestra lo idiota que es esa chica" _(Sometimes it bugs me how idiotic that girl is)

"_solo a vecas? Que me molesta cada vez abre la boca!" _(Only sometimes? That bugs me every time she opens her mouth!) Taz laughed and got a smile from Specs

"_Febrero no es tan malo, solo porque ella es tonta"_ (February isn't that bad, just because she is dumb) Specs and Taz stared at Tootsie after he said that, "What did I say?"

"Jou spoke Spanish!" Taz exclaimed

"Huh? I did? Really!" Tootsie's face lit up with excitement

"Could you understand us the whole time?" Specs asked

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, you were just talking, and pretty loudly so I could hear"

"That was Spanish jou _idiota!_ I didn't know jou could speak Spanish!"

"Hey Tootsie, what were they saying?" February asked

"_Si le digo que va a abrir su vientre y lo rellenamos con mermelada" _(If you tell her I will cut open your belly and fill it with jelly) Taz threatened Tootsie

"Oh, sorry February I don't want my belly full of jelly" Tootsie smiled and February shot Taz a glare.

"What? _De todos modos ya esta listo para s prueba de Ensign? (_Anyway, are you ready for your ensign test?)

"_Depende, ya esta listo para la prueba oficial?_ (Depends, are you ready for your Officer test?)

"Bring it" Taz smiled and Specs started laughing

"Taz! You're gonna become an Officer 1st class!" Tootsie exclaimed

"No fair! I'm just as smart as you and I'm nowhere near ready" February pouted

"_Tootsie, nunca se lo digas a nadie nada que decir, a menos que quieras el ajo en los ojos" _(Tootsie, never tell anyone anything we say, unless you want garlic in your eyes) Taz spat at him

"Ok, I'll be quiet" Tootsie promised

"_Todo lo que he oido que nos dicen, guarder silencio al respect. No importa si usted piensa que es una cosa tonta, no se lo digas a nadie. De acuerdo?" _(Anything you've ever hear us say, keep quiet about it. No matter if you think it's a silly little thing, don't tell anyone. OK?) Tootsie nodded, and Taz went back to talking to Specs

**Just another little note here, I will try to post daily but it might be rather late in the day, cause of all the homework and after school activities and stuff**


	24. Test

Part 23: Test

Taz woke up on a Saturday morning very excited. That was the day she was going to take her test to be a 1st Class Officer! She jumped out of bed and raced around the room, changing and getting ready, for once she didn't mind disturbing her roommates. Tootsie sat up and looked around, then lay back down and apparently went back to sleep. Krayonder sat up blearily, then picked up his comic and began to read. February grumbled and pulled her covers over her head, and Specs sat up and watched Taz race around getting ready.

"You ready?" Specs asked as Taz collapsed on her bed

"Bring it" Taz replied. Within a few hours Up came to get Taz from her room and brought her down to the Exam Hall. The last time Taz was there she wasn't nearly as anxious, because she had known she was going to pass. This time Taz felt less sure of herself, yes she thought she knew it all but what if she forgot something?

"You'll do fine" Up whispered in her ear as she sat down to take the test.

Three exhausting hours later Taz left the Exam Hall tired and bored out of her mind. The test had been twenty pages long, and it killed Taz's brain. She was doing well until around page fifteen, her brain was tired from the abuse and she just wanted a break. She kept going but she might've made a few silly mistakes here and there. Taz groaned and flopped down on her bed. She was tired and would like nothing better than to sleep, but her body was telling her otherwise. She got up and changed, then went down to the gym. She exercised for about an hour when someone else came in, she looked up and saw Up.

"Up!" Taz raced over to him and gave him a big hug

"Well done Taz, I haven't seen your score but I'm gonna guess it's pretty good!" Taz smiled as they broke apart

"But what if I failed Up? What if I didn't pass the test?" Taz voiced the concern that had been bothering her.

"Taz, you probably did brilliant! And the standards are pretty low actually. You only need to get more than half of them right, if you failed, you take it again and then you only need to get at least one quarter right. It's actually pretty easy. How else do you think all of those people from Farm Planet got in?"

"Then why did jou give me a tutor?"

"Because if you didn't have her you would have only gotten three questions right. Ok? So let's keep practicing. The next test is physical, which you should have no problem with, but it always takes your mind off things" For the next few hours Taz and Up practiced in the gym, going over old things to keep Taz fresh.

The next day Taz woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She walked slowly down to the Mess Hall and saw everyone chatting and laughing away, but Taz couldn't stomach anything so she sat and just stared at her tray. Krayonder, Tootsie Noodles, February, and Specs came to join her, and they were all quiet. Eventually Up joined them as well, which made Krayonder flinch and Up just rolled his eyes. After half an hour most of the Hall emptied and people went to their various jobs around the Starship. Tootsie, February, and Krayonder also had to leave. Soon it was only Specs, Up, and Taz.

"Taz, it's time to go get your results for the test" They all stood and went down to the Head Commander's office. Specs left them part of the way there but Up kept her company the entire way down.

"Go on in, I can't come with you" Taz looked at him, then entered the Office of the Head Commander.

"Ah Taz please sit down" The Head Commander motioned to a chair, Taz sat. "So you just took a test to be promoted to 1st Class, we have also looked at your records and noted that you took tutoring sessions with Specs a 1st Class Officer, and Lieutenant Up. After reviewing that and your test I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding performance. Seeing as English is not your native tongue, we are pleased that you managed to get nearly every question correct. I would usually tell you to report to the Ceremonial Hall next Saturday to get your new token, but it seems that you are in top notch condition, and I would like to offer you a chance to take the fitness test on Wednesday, and if you pass you will be given both tokens at the Hall. Do you want to take the test Wednesday?" Taz sat there astounded that she passed. "Taz, would you like to take the fitness test Wednesday?"

"Yes, please," Taz replied, shaking herself out of the trance

"Good, please report to the Gym on Wednesday at nine o'clock sharp. Thank you" The Head Commander dismissed her and she left. When she got outside Up met her

"How'd you do?" He stared at her, awaiting her answer

"I passed, and I'm taking the fitness test on Wednesday!" Taz squealed and jumped up and down in joy. Up picked her up and swung her around in circles in the air, then put her down and gave her a huge hug.

"That's great Taz!" Taz smiled and they talked about training more

**Yay for Taz! Please review!**


	25. Bullies

**Sorry haven't posted in a few days, I... forgot. Mondays are usually going to be very busy for me, cause I have school, cross country, homework, then dance so most of the time I might not be able to post on mondays. Just letting you know**

Part 24: Bullies

Taz made her way to the Mess Hall for dinner that night and was greeted with applause, she looked around confusedly and saw that they were cheering for her. Once she sat down she was surrounded, her roommates were there as well as many people she saw in classes but never talked with

"You're the first person to skip an Officer position since Lieutenant Up!"  
"Was the test hard? I'm taking it next week and I'm nervous"  
"Did you really pass with full marks?"  
"You don't even speak fluent English!"

That got her, standing up she looked at the boy that spoke

"What did jou just say?"

"Uh… nothing I just said… it's amazing you… passed because… you don't even speak… fluent… English…" The boy trailed off as Taz towered over him

"So what jou _idiota?_ Why would that matter? It gives me an advantage cuz I can talk with more people!"

"It's true though" Taz turned to see a large boy standing there

"What's true?" Taz snarled

"You can't speak fluent English. You hide yourself in books at the library, I've seen you in there with Specs. Sure you're teaching her Spanish" The boy smiled as his gang surrounded him, "I bet they're just giving you special treatment or something because Up took pity on you"

"Lieutenant Up to you" Up growled. He shoved his way through the crowd to stand by Taz. The boy backed away a little but still held his ground

"See, she's only brave when Up's by her side" The boy whispered none too quietly. Taz and Up exchanged a glance, then Taz jumped on Up's back and they ran after the bullies. The bullies took one look at the pair of them and scampered. They weren't even that fast, and Up got them cornered in an alley and they all fell into a dumpster.

"Take that jou _estupido_!" Taz shouted at them as they tried to climb out but kept falling over.

**Remember that time, when the bullies were picking on me cause I so little and I like to read? And I got on your back and we chased them into a DUMPSTER! That was tough!**


	26. Promotions, Round 2

Part 25: Promotions, Round 2

It was Wednesday and Taz was awake and ready to do her test, Specs was taking her test as well, right after Taz. They walked down to the gym together, but Specs had to wait outside. Taz went in the gym and saw three people waiting for her. The Head Commander, Lieutenant Margaret, and Junior Lieutenant Alex.

"Hello Taz, are you ready to begin your test?" Margaret asked, Taz nodded. "Good. The Head Commander Jake will just be watching, seeing as you are a special case" She smiled, "First you will fight Junior Lieutenant Alex, and you might even fight me afterwards" Taz nodded as Margaret and Jake sat down, then she turned to face Alex.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1, fight!" Margaret called out, and Alex struck immediately. He dodged and turned all around her, and Taz soon figured out his technique, '_Moves a lot, probably doesn't have a strong stance, many blows, doesn't hit hard'_ Taz started fighting back, making him go into his stance more often, putting him on defense. She would put down three hard blows and he would return five soft blows, within a few minutes he was down.

"Well done, well done Taz" Jake praised her, "Now, one more fight and then we'll see if you can fight Margaret" Taz turned to Alex again, "On my mark 3, 2, 1, fight!" Jake called out, and Taz struck first, she kept him on defense, dodging around him and confusing him with how many times she turned around and around, within a minute he was down.

"Well done! Now you can fight me" Margaret came down and took Alex's place.

"3, 2, 1, Fight!" Jake called, Taz changed her tactics, staying in one place, which Margaret thought she would try against. _'She moves everywhere, good fight stance, hard blows, unbalanced'_ Taz told herself, she worked at getting the Lieutenant in an awkward position, one foot, or an odd turn. Soon Taz had Margaret down.

"I'm impressed, not even Alex can beat me" Margaret smiled, "I think you should get promoted, right Head Commander?" Jake nodded and Taz smiled, then she saw Alex, he was glaring at Taz like he would want nothing more than to hurt her.

Taz waited for Specs outside of the gym, and when she exited she ignored Taz

"Specs, did jou pass?" Taz called after her and ran to catch up

"Yes," Was her cold reply

"Then why are jou acting mad?"

"I skipped Officer 2nd class, and no one noticed, you haven't even skipped it Officer 1st class yet and people talk about you all the time!"

"Well, I'm sorry" Taz said confusedly

"It's not your fault Taz, it's theirs" Specs walked away leaving Taz alone,

"Didja pass?" Up asked from behind her

"What? Oh yeah, I did"

"What's wrong?" Up asked concernedly

"Huh, oh nothing. Never mind" Taz looked at Up and smiled "I'm going to be an Ensign!" She laughed with Up, enjoying her freedom.

It was Saturday, the day she was becoming an Ensign, and Taz couldn't be more excited. She got ready and was waiting for Up when he arrived. He took both Taz and Specs to the Ceremonial Hall, sat them in their seats and sat down in the front row. People filed in, taking seats to the left and right of Taz, until everyone was ready and the Head Commander was at the podium.

"I would like to welcome our parents, guardians, friends, and family to this ceremonial service today. I would especially like to welcome each and every one of the kids sitting on this stage. Some of them are becoming 2nd Class Officers, some 1st Class, some Ensigns, and even one Junior Lieutenant." Everyone applauded. "All of these kids have proved themselves worth to be a Starship Ranger by participating in their classes" Jake the Head Commander started calling up kids one by one, giving them their tokens.

"Now for those becoming Ensigns. Specs" Specs went up to get her bronze star and then sat back down. "And Taz" Taz went up to get her bronze star, "Let it be known that Taz skipped Officer 1st class because she is an outstanding fighter. And she is getting both her gold stripe and bronze star" Taz got them both, shook hands with the Captain and sat back down. The Head Commander went through the rest of the list and then let everyone leave.

Taz and Up spent the rest of the day enjoying the great weather by the lake. They went swimming and ran around the woods, and later they decided to watch a movie. Turns out, Karate Kid was both of their favorites, the good one, with Jackie Chan. They hung out and had fun. It turns out Taz needed a new room now she was an Ensign, and she ended up bunking with Up, she knew this made him happy, he had a roommate for the first time in years


	27. Cards

**There is a metaphore here with the card game, read closely, maybe you'll see it**

Part 26: Cards

It was time for Taz's first mission, and she was nervous. Luckily the G.L.E.E put her on a mission with Up as her Lieutenant, and it was supposed less than a week so there was no Commander. Taz was very excited, her first mission! Accompanied by none other than her best friend Up! Taz was nearly bursting with joy at this, Up was her best friend in the entire world! '_Just friend?_' A nasty voice in her head asked '_Or something more?'_ Taz shook her head, Up was just her friend. He was, five years older than her! That wasn't a lot… but still! Taz went over to stand by Up

"So Up, what are we doing again?"

"We're searching for any robots and killing any we find, this is an abandoned warehouse that used to hold thousands of robots, they kept appearing out of nowhere! Anyway, we're making sure it stays abandoned and doesn't sprout thousands of robots and overwhelm us" Up smiled and made his way to the center of their drop-pod

"So we're heading down to this wasteland of a planet to make sure it is still suitable for human colonization, and we're making sure that there aren't thousands of robots to overwhelm the entire human race. There used to be an old warehouse that held thousands of robots, and we're going to especially check that out. If you don't die for something, I will kill you for nothing, so fight for your life." Up left the center of the pod and went back to sit with Taz. As Up sat back down Taz slipped him her lucky penny. It took a few hours to get to the planet, so Taz and Up wasted away the time by playing cards. Up taught Taz an old card game, it was called Spit, it required a lot of concentration and quick hands, but somehow they kept talking while they played

"Up I have a question for jou" Taz told him as she slapped a card down

"What?"

"When jou were talking about Becca, jou seemed… emotional" Up looked around quickly, loosing focus and Taz suddenly slapped the smaller pile

"Damn it, well yeah, we were best friends" Up dealt his cards quickly

"Just friends? Or something more? _Maldita sea_" Taz tried to put a card down but she was beaten by Up

"Ha, well, I did like her and I think she liked me back, but nothing ever happened" Up slapped a pile and then Taz held up the smaller pile

"Too slow. Nothing happened? Ever?" Taz dealt her cards and had no extra, there was an invisible pile

"Crap you're gonna win. And no, nothing happened, ever." Taz snuck a glance at Up to see he was slightly sweating, and swallowing hard _'I'll get him to talk later' _Taz swore as she saw Up was about to win but she slapped the invisible pile.

"Dead god damn it Taz, you're too good at this!" Up snarled as Taz reshuffled the cards for another round.

"I'm fast Up, what can I say?" After a few moments Taz asked Up another question that had been bothering her, "Up, why did jou get uncomfortable when Plow Read saluted jou?" Up checked no one was near and swore as Taz got the smaller pile

"Are you just asking me questions to distract me? Anyway, I don't like the feeling of power I have, it reminds me of the times I've messed up" Up placed three cards down in a row, too quick for Taz

"Also, why did jou get uncomfortable when I said jou were wise and noble?" Up made for the smaller pile but Taz was quicker

"Shit. I'm not wise, I'm average intelligence and I'm strong, not noble" Up watched as Taz put down her last few cards, but he got the smaller pile. "Who was Jose?" Up asked Taz, and she froze for a moment, before continuing to deal her cards

"He was my friend, in a small town jour friends with pretty much everyone" Taz put down her cards but was too slow to hit the small pile and Up got it again

"I'm on a roll. Just friends? Or something more?" Taz was about to slap the pile when Up put his hand down first

"I don't know. I liked him but I don't know what he felt about me, the _estupido_ robots interrupted my quinceañera while we were dancing, he said something like 'Taz I lo-'but he got cut off. Only when he was right about to die did he actually say he loved me" Taz shook her head to get the memories out of her head.

"Why is your name Taz? Isn't that like… a boys name?" Up asked, slapping the smaller pile

"It is, but _mi padre_ and _mi mama_ both thought I was going to be a boy, so they named me Taz, but then I was a girl, but they didn't change it, couldn't think of a name or whatever, and they liked the name Taz. I grew up with two older brothers, and _mi padre_ taught me how to be tough, and how to never get hurt or be shy. I was raised more like a boy than was traditional, but once _mi padre _went off to Starship Rangers and died" Taz swallowed before continuing "_mi mama _tried to make me more girl like, more… fancy I guess. I did what she told me but never forgot _mi padre_" They were silent for quite a while, neither of them wanting to say any more, and no one was winning the game, Taz would get the smaller pile, then Up, then Taz, then Up, and it just went on forever.

**Does anyone understand the metaphore with the cards? Comment and see if you are right! Also, sorry for not posting earlier, I have a large project and I nearly forgot about this, sorry!**


	28. Warehouse

Part 27: Warehouse

The drop-pod finally landed and the Rangers exited, the doors closed and locked.

"They're supposed to lock right?" Asked a person from the group

"Yes, to keep robots from entering while we're gone." They all proceeded with caution. "All right, we're going to split into four groups, each group has five people, now split" Up whispered. Taz stayed with Up in a five person group and waited while everyone else figured out what to do, "Each of the groups will go in one direction, that group go left, that group go right, that group go backwards, and my group will go forwards to the warehouse" Up pointed to each group in turn and they made their way off and Up's group went forward. "Everyone stay very quiet" Up breathed as they made it to the door, he looked around once before entering the warehouse, and Taz followed suit, breathing heavily from excitement and nerves.

Up walked ahead of the group, making sure it was safe and taking turns left and right according to his tracker. It was getting darker and darker, and Up could barely see. He didn't like it, in darkness robots could see where everyone was and they can't see them. Up heard something and he paused, then decided it was nothing and kept going. He checked his tracker again and it said they should be in an open cavern, so he flicked on his flashlight and he was met with a gruesome sight. Human bodies had been decaying there for years, and it was starting so smell, a huge trapdoor was in the center and faint noises could be heard from under it.

"Ok everyone" Up whispered, "Be very quiet and very careful, we're going to check this out" Up neared the trapdoor, he was jittery, but in anticipation of killing robots, not of being killed. Though he was worried Taz would… no, he shook his head to clear the thoughts. Taz wouldn't get killed, she was too good, though everyone else… it wouldn't matter. Up gripped the trapdoor and gently tugged, it was stuck. He slung his zapper over his shoulder and yanked with both hands. It creaked loudly and Up winced, it gave a warning to whoever was down there. Up went down the ladder and landed softly, he saw a faint glowing light coming from a room along with louder machine noises. One by one he heard the other four Rangers land behind him. He whispered to the Ranger behind him

"Set your zapper to explosion, repeat" He heard the person whisper to the next and the message got passed down. Up turned a corner and there was a green glowing light coming from behind an iron door, Up looked behind him to see the Rangers illuminated in the faint light. He turned back around and eased open the door, this one opened soundlessly.

"Intruders, intruders" An alert sounded by the AutoBot, the monitor screen showed five humans creeping through the door. All around that one AutoBot the other robots were getting the same message, and they all prepared for combat. The MasterBot at the front of the line was annoyed, they only bothered to send five puny humans to fight them? That's an insult, after many years of preparation, they had countless robots, and they send five humans. What an insult… the final door creaked open and the humans entered the cavern. They stared at the robots surprised but none of the robots hesitated, without a second thought they attacked.


	29. Robots

**Sorry I haven't posted in two days! Mondays are my busy days and Sunday... I... forgot... but here is the next part!**

Part 28: Robots

Up entered the final door to see thousands of robots. He stood there surprised and the robots attacked. With cat-like reflexes he dropped to the ground and started shooting. Up was glad he made everyone set their zappers to 'explosion'; the setting 'pew' would have taken down less than zero. After seconds there were huge explosions and metal robot parts flew everywhere, he was glad there weren't any BladeBots like he had fought in the ambush, then their blades would be flying everywhere. What he couldn't figure out is why the robots weren't decreasing in numbers, every time he took one out another three would take its place. The green light had brightened considerably, and not just because they passed through the door. A large chugging noise could be heard from deeper in the warehouse, and Up suspected it was creating the green light. Suddenly he saw a blade fly from an exploded robot

"SWITCH TO IMPACT!" Up roared as he switched his gun. Impact would send the robots flying without killing the Rangers. Someone grabbed Up's shoulder and whispered

"Up, we need backup. There aren't enough Rangers here, even though jou are here. Ask the others to come back" Taz shouted in his ear. He ducked and Taz covered him as he hit his communicator

"Help! We need backup in the warehouse! Too many robots to take down! This is Lieutenant Up calling for backup in the warehouse!"

Back at the Academy James was sitting at the radio transmitter, waiting for a signal. All of a sudden he heard someone shouting.

"_Help! We need backup in the warehouse! Too many robots to take down! This is Lieutenant Up calling for backup in the warehouse!"_

Immediately James was getting Rangers assembled to go to the warehouse, if Up was calling for help it was important.

Taz was shooting for her life, literally. Robots would corner her and she barely managed to get them off. She found out that if you hit a robot in the chest while on 'impact' they would go flying and take out another robot. She was trying to figure out what the green light and the chugging sound were coming from, but it was hard to get near enough. Once she caught a glimpse of a huge conveyer belt with a new robot walking off it, but she didn't quite know what it meant. She found Up again and they became a team, watching each other's backs, getting closer and closer to the center. Taz had no idea if any of the other Rangers were alive, she sure hoped so. Taz blew away another five robots, she couldn't tell which kind was which. She only knew that the BladeBots had large blades instead of hands, and RodBots could extend large metal rods to hit things with. She had a grudge against both of those 'Bots, seeing as they were the ones she faced before. A rod hit the zapper from her hand but luckily she had on her strap and she picked it up and shot it. Unfortunately she had shot several different robots before she noticed that her zapper had changed to 'explosive' mode by accident. She didn't have the time to change her mode so she just hoped that nothing bad would happen. As the dust cleared for a moment Taz saw a huge green glowing machine, it was built into the wall and it had the conveyer belt coming out. Fresh new robots were appearing off that conveyer belt every few seconds, and Taz knew she had to destroy it. Just then she heard a door being ripped off its hinges, and she turned to see more Rangers pour through the door, before she had to be grateful she was swiped off her feet and thrown against the wall, where she blacked out.


	30. Fighting in the Dark

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, all of my teachers decided to give me tests on the same day. But here is the next part! Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, or just plain reviewed my story! It means a lot to hear back from people**

Part 29: Fighting in the Dark

Up noticed Taz's zapper get knocked out of her hands, but she quickly regained it. He decided not to worry, but soon he heard explosions. The fall must've changed the setting, but he didn't argue, hopefully no one would get hurt. Up was shooting and debated whether or not to change his zapper setting to explosive, but he decided against it, impact still got the job done. All of a sudden the door got ripped off its hinges, and tons of Rangers poured through, Up sighed with relief that they got the message. All of a sudden Up felt Taz's presence vanish from behind him, and he spun around to find that a RodBot had flung Taz against a wall. She slumped there unconscious and the robot advanced on her, he forgot about his zapper and tackled the robot to the floor, he somehow managed to pin it down and unscrew its head, but it was still functioning. So he grabbed the lucky penny from his pocket and shoved it down the robot's throat it sparked and died. A Ranger ran over to Up and saw him bending over Taz, the Ranger was confused but didn't question it and started holding off robots as Up saw to Taz.

"Taz, Taz can you hear me?" Up yelled over the chaos, her eyes flickered and Up saw her breathing

"Up…" Taz whispered, "Conveyer belt… machine… new… robots… destroy…" And she fainted away again. Up pondered her words and understood that there was a machine that created new robots, and he had to destroy it.

"Guard her!" He shouted at the Ranger standing by him, the Ranger gave him a confused look but held off the robots. Up swore under his breath and started shooting away robots with explosive mode. He started to be careless, and pushed his way ahead. Then he saw the machine, it was giant and glowing, sticking out of the wall with a conveyer belt like Taz said. He also saw a control pad against the wall, and it was guarded by many robots. Up swore and started shooting like a maniac to get over there. He no longer cared about aiming, he just shot everything that got in his way. Soon he was within firing distance of the control pad. He took careful aim, and let loose thousands of different shots. He was hoping that one shot could kill the machine and let them have a chance. He switched to all of the different modes, knocking some standing robots into ones coming off the belt, sizzling holes in the belt. One explosive shot hit a wire or something, and the control pad exploded. It shot off and made one hell of a noise. The robots were scattered and the machine chugged to a stop. The green light went off and suddenly they were fighting in the dark.


	31. Fire

**Ok! Before you read this chapter I need you to go to www. portraitmagazine. net and vote for Joey Richter! Please! This is a matter of life and death! There is only a 4% difference between Joey and Rupert and JOEY NEEDS TO WIN! GO VOTE!**

Part 30: Fire

Taz sat up and rubbed her head. She heard sounds coming from all around her but she couldn't see anything. She touched her eyes to make sure they were open, they were. 'Have I gone blind?' She wondered to herself. She found her flashlight and flicked it on 'Nope' she muttered as the light from the flashlight burned her eyes, all around her Rangers did the same. The glowing light had gone out and that meant the machine had stopped, the chugging noise was gone and now the only sound was zapper fire and human yells.

"I'm going to get you bastard-"Taz froze, she knew that voice, and it was Up. She shone her flashlight around the cavern, and she confused some robots that still had their night vision on. Then she saw him, Up was dangling in the air, suspended by some unknown thing. He was rigid in the air, and his face was contorted in pain. Horrified Taz stared at him, until a near miss with a shot brought her back to her senses. She started shooting everything, and everything that came into her line of sight. She hit robots, and maybe even some Rangers, she didn't care, anything to get Up down from there. She managed to find a ladder and started to climb it, and she still shot. Taz was halfway up the ladder when Up burst into flames. Taz scurried up faster, hoping she could get to Up before he dies. She crawled across the ceiling and popped open a panel. Gritting her teeth she took hold of Up's arm and pulled him into the ceiling, Her hands were already burning, if Up could have this on his entire body then Taz could bear her hands. Taz pulled out her water and splashed it on Up's head, then she took off his shirt, which was on fire, and threw it across the room. She wouldn't take off his pants, and so she started to pour water on his legs and smother it with her hands when a robot entered the ceiling.

"**He must die, he killed the machine that took us years to make. Get out of the way, we do not need to kill you"** The robot spoke in a metallic hard voice. Taz stood up and picked up her zapper.

"Jou need to kill him? Let me think… no" Taz started shooting the robot but it somehow deflected it with a mirror, all of a sudden it knocked Taz off her feet and into a wall, bricks fell around her and her vision blurred. She saw the robot take aim at Up and desperately she threw a brick at it. It hit the ground beneath it and fell, not before it let loose one shot. Taz threw up, doubled over on her knees. Weakly she crawled over to Up. There was a charred burn running along his right arm, must've been from the robot shot. Taz gagged and nearly threw up again when the smell of burning flesh reached her. Hurriedly she attempted to put out the rest of the fire. Eventually it was all out, but her hands were red and blistered, and they hurt like hell. Taz looked closer at her hands and noticed that they were actually… melted

**www. portraitmagazine. net JUST GO VOTE!**


	32. Medical Emergency

**Ok, so I'm going to work more on replying to reviews at the top of each part, so now if you review I will most likely reply, if it's a question of sorts. AND REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR JOEY!**

Part 31: Medical Emergency

Taz looked at Up and he was bright red as well, his skin looked melted too

"What the hell kind of fire was that?" Taz wondered. Up moaned and Taz knew he needs medical attention, fast

"Up here jou idiotas!" Taz shouted down, some of them looked up and saw Taz's face through the ceiling. "Lieutenant Up needs medical attention! Someone call a drop-pod!"

"Lieutenant Up has the only communicator" Someone shouted back. Taz swore and turned back to face Up. There was a communicator on his wrist, blinking.

"This is Ensign Taz, we need a medical drop-pod to the warehouse. Lieutenant Up is seriously injured and so are many others, please send a medical drop-pod"

"_Ensign Taz, we will send a medical drop-pod, but you need to get out of the warehouse first. Please be out in twenty minutes"_ Taz sighed and went back to the hole

"Ok, there will be a medical drop-pod outside the warehouse in twenty minutes and we need to get Lieutenant Up down from here. I need rope, a robot, and some jackets"

"We have rope, no jackets, and why a robot?" Someone shouted back

"Rope is for a pulley, robot is for a stabilizer, and jackets because Up is… injured"

"We don't have jackets!"

"Then bring up jour shirts!" Taz retreated from the hole and tried to figure out how to do this. Once the Rangers brought up the equipment Taz set to work. She rigged a pulley from a bar in the ceiling and then set the robot down on it, after she tested it with her weight she gently placed Up on it and covered him with shirts.

"Someone get ready to catch him as he comes down" Taz shouted, immediately about five Rangers stationed themselves below Up. Slowly Taz lowered Up into the Rangers down below

"Ok he's good!"

"All right I'm coming down, I need some of jou to help me carry Up, the rest can go outside" Another few Rangers came over to help. Taz scurried down the ladder every time she put her hands down they screamed and burned.

"Ok, I can't carry anything but-"

"Why not?"

"Because idiota my hands are burned" Taz showed her hands to the Rangers and they backed up

"What happened?" Taz just shook her head and started out. Seven Rangers picked up Lieutenant Up, they struggled to lift him since he was so large. Slowly Taz led them to the trapdoor where she rigged another pulley, this time with just rope, and finally out the main doors. They entered the drop-pod and immediately they were swarmed by medics, who took Up out of Taz's sight and into the emergency medical room. Taz slumped on a bench and was about to drift off when the speaker crackled

"_All able Rangers please report to the bottom floo_r"

Taz followed the Rangers over to a pole that led to the bottom floor. Taz put her hands on it and they screamed, ignoring them she jumped on. Her hands were on fire, the pain was unbearable, the ground is coming up to fast. Her feet hit the floor and she buckled, the last thing she remembered was the ground rushing up to meet her.


	33. Hospital Again

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! And to my reviewers**

**Angel: No, this is going to end right as they get the evacuation call from February on Bug world, but this fanfiction goes on a LOT longer, like... 70 or 80 parts total**

Part 32: Hospital… again

Taz woke up in a clean white room, the lights were blinding and she shut her eyes.

"Lucky she didn't crack her skull. One Ranger said she was knocked unconscious earlier and Up attended to her. About Up, he is in critical condition, we either need to re-melt his skin or but on a new layer. The only person that can decide is Taz and she is still out" The voices stopped at the end of her bed.

"Taz, if you are awake please tell us" A woman asked, Taz weakly lifted her hand

"Dead god, what happened to her hand?" someone asked

"We're not really sure, RoboFire obviously, but only Up was set on fire" Taz groaned and sat up, opening her eyes. She immediately regretted it as she threw up over the edge of the bed.

"Ah Taz, you're awake" Taz looked up to see Doctor Mac

"Where's Up?" She asked weakly

"Come with us, we need you to talk to him" They wheeled her bed into another room where Up lay. His skin is red and melting off of him, like a candle that was dripping but the fire went out so it just had drops coming down, but not falling off.

"Taz, I'm burned" Up muttered weakly

"Yes, very burned, we have two options. We could re-melt his skin using more controlled RoboFire, or we could strip off this skin and add on another hot layer of skin. Both hurt equally as much, and adding a new layer would erase all muscle and calluses. Taz it is up for you to decide" Taz and Up exchanged a glance and Taz looked back at the doctor

"Re-melt"

"Ok, we need you to get out of here" He wheeled her away again and then retreated back into Up's room. Taz was drifting off to sleep when a sudden screeching woke her up


	34. Burn

**Sorry I didn't post... I forgot and was kinda busy. If I don't post, please feel free to PM me and tell me to post! Really! Or just review and say 'why didn't you post?' cause sometimes it's just I'm forgetful and stuff. But on most Mondays I won't be able to post cause I have Cross Country and then dance. HMB reference here! Can you find it? Also, go to portraitmagazine .net and vote for Joey Richter!**

Part 33: Burn

"Holy crap! What the fuck! Shit! Dead god that burns!" Up was screaming bloody murder. All of a sudden a doctor burst out of Up's room

"Hello Taz, I am Doctor Iza. We need you to calm Up down" Iza wheeled Taz into Up's room

"Ok, maybe now we'll be able to do this, Up please don't struggle, it only makes it worse. And Taz, we need to fix your hands, we can only put on a new layer, sorry about that" Iza brought over what looked like a bowl of boiling hot chocolate. Gently Iza placed Taz's hands in it

"_Muertos Maldita sea! Mierda que duele_!(Dead god damn it! Shit that hurts!)" Taz closed her mouth after the first few swears came out. If Up could have this done to his whole body than Taz could bear her hands.

"Feels like fire doesn't it" Up muttered to Taz

"Again" Taz smiled, because fire caused this mess. "What kind of fire was it? It wasn't a normal fire"

"RoboFire, a special fire made by robots to slowly kill. And if it doesn't kill than it's hard to heal" Up grit his teeth as the doctors started on knees. He is strong and muscular, even when his skin is melted, 'Stop that thinking!' Taz shook her head and regretted it when everything spun around. Taz closed her eyes and felt like throwing up. Up looked at her concernedly.

"Taz, are you ok?" He asked. Taz slowly shook her head, and then threw up over the side of her bed. Iza rushed over and started tending to Taz.

"Yes, you have a mild concussion from being thrown against the wall once-"

"She was thrown against the wall twice" Up growled.

"How do you remember that? You were unconscious!" Taz exclaimed. Up looked at Taz confused,

"Yeah but the mirror robot threw you against a wall and then tried to shoot me" Up gestured to the crude stitching on his arm. "And then you fell" Up continued. Taz nodded slowly, and the world spun around her. She was feeling faint and her brain was fuzzy. She was an... Ensign? Lieutenant Up was not that... no he was her friend. She couldn't think and her hands were ice cold.

"Taz?" Iza asked, "are you feeling ok?" Taz nodded and smiled wearily, then threw up again. By now all of the doctors had stopped working on Up and were watching Taz, leaving the burner too close to his injured arm.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck is wrong with you people? You are idiots!" Up shouted and he was screaming loudly, it was burning Taz's ears, and all of a sudden she fainted, falling over the edge of the bed, knocking over her bowl of new skin and hitting her head hard on the ground.

Up yelled as the idiot doctors burned his arm, and then Taz tumbled over her bed, spilling the bowl and cracking her head. Iza picked Taz up and rushed her from the room. The rest of the doctors continued on Up, but he hardly felt the pain. He was thinking about Taz, and how his scream caused her to faint and crack her head open. The only sign of Taz left was a puddle of blood. It seemed like a large puddle of blood for just a few seconds. Up was starting to worry, what if Taz was seriously injured? It was all his fault... if he hadn't screamed. What if Taz died? No, she wouldn't die, she was too tough. But what if...? Up shifted, unable to think, or lay still. He couldn't concentrate, the searing on his arm was even more intense. He was sweating and shifting  
"Lieutenant Up, please sit still!" Mac protested as he moved once again. The burner touched a nerve and he screamed. It was the ear-piercing, glass-shattering scream that comes from little girls. Up screamed until he could no longer breath, then he sat up and repeatedly slammed his head down on the table until he passed out.


	35. Roommates again

**C'mon people! I told you to yell at me if I didn't post and no one yelled at me! I am too forgetful! If you notice that I don't post one day, feel free to PM and yell. Except on Mondays, Mondays are my busy days**

Part 34: Roommates… again

Up woke up to doctors working furiously on his right side. Up looked around to see Taz in a bed next to him, with Iza and other doctors working on her. Up watched them intensely as they put in stitches. Soon the doctors needed to finish Up's face, and he let them put fire all over his face and once he was done Iza came over to him.

"You got a very small concussion because you slammed your head on the table, your procedure is-"

"I don't care about me, what happened to Taz?" Up growled

"She's doing ok. She has a very large concussion but her hands are improving" Iza tried to put a good spin on it

"what's wrong with her?" Up snarled

"Well, her concussion erased everything from the past year or so. Seeing as she has only been here a year, we guess she won't remember the Academy" Up stared at her speechless,

"WHAT?!" Up shouted

"Please keep your voice down" Iza pleaded with Up. Up just glared at Iza, he slammed his head on the table and shut his eyes. He was sad, no he was beyond sad, he was distraught, and furious at those idiot doctors. Up squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears. He hadn't cried in five years, and now he's cried twice since Taz has come here. Why was he so sad? Yes she was his Trainee, he was her guardian, they shared a room, that's it. He hadn't had a roommate in three years, and Taz filled that spot.  
_FLASHBACK  
Up was coming back from a conference with the head commander. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, he entered his cabin to find someone's stuff strew all over a bed and Taz sitting on the couch reading._

"Why hello there" Taz smiled

"What are you doing in here Taz?"

"Just checking out my new room, I wanted to make sure that the bed wasn't taken already"

"Wait, you're staying here with me?" Up asked disbelieving

"Unless jou want me to leave" Taz got up,

"No! Wait, you're really my roommate?" Up asked again

"How many times do I have to say yes before it gets into that thick skull of jours?" Up smiled and lifted her off her feet to hug her.

"Taz that's great!"

"The Head Commander told me I could pick any room I like as long as it had an empty bed. So obviously I picked here!" The rest of the night Taz and Up stayed in their room, talking or just sitting there doing nothing. At one point they watched Karate Kid, their favorite movie.


	36. Concussion

**Who is the person who said they wouldn't have time to post today and yet they still do even though they should be doing homework? Me! Hope you enjoy!**

Part 35: Concussion

The next week Up stayed in his hospital room, his skin adjusting to use. The entire time Up looked through the glass at Taz, waiting for her to wake up. Finally one day Iza came into his room

"Taz will be waking up soon and we think it's best if you're with her" Iza wheeled Up into Taz's room. Taz stirred and eventually sat up

"_Donde cono estoy?_ (Where the fuck am I?)" Up smiled as Taz looked at him, "_quien diablos eres tu? _(Who the hell are you?)"

"Hello Taz, do you mind speaking in English?" Iza asked politely

"Where the fuck am I and who the hell are jou?"

"You are in a hospital Taz, I am Doctor Iza and this is Lieutenant Up"

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Look Taz, you've gotten a serious concussion and you need rest. Lieutenant Up is here to keep you company" Iza left and Taz stared at Up.

"So Up, why am I here?" Taz spat

"I rescued you from your quinceañera, and eventually you got promoted to Ensign, we went on a mission and you saved my life, then the robots gave you a concussion"

"Why would I save jou?"

"Because we're friends" Taz looked at Up like she couldn't believe she was friends with him. Yes he still had the scar in his arm and countless other scars, but his skin looked better than it did at first

"What happened to jou? Why would jou need saving?"

"RoboFire. It's deadly. I destroyed a robot machine and the robots lit me on fire. I was hanging in the air, you climbed up a ladder and saved me. A robot threw you into a wall and almost shot me, but you killed it. On the drop-pod back here you fell and hit your head. Then a week ago you fainted and cracked your head open" Up stared at Taz, willing her to believe it.

"What day do you think it is?"

"August 8, 3011" Up checked the calendar, she was a year behind.

"Well?" Taz was impatient

"You're one year behind, exactly"

"Then it's my birthday" Taz glared at Up, "I should be having my quinceañera!"

"Taz, you're turning sixteen, not fifteen"

"No, it's 3011 I'm turning fifteen"

"Taz, it's 3012" Taz say there shocked,

"What happened to my family?"

"Taz, your family... is dead" Taz sat there, startled, then she put down her head and started to cry

"_Mama, Zacarias, Abran, te echo de menos _(Mama, Zacharias, Abran, I miss you)" Taz was crying for a very long time


	37. Favorites

**THE APOCALYPTOUR CD IS ON ITUNES! GO GET IT!**

Part 36: Favorites

She was crying for a long time, She had the right didn't She? Her entire family is dead, and she can't remember anything.

"Who else died?" She asked

"Well, the only other person that I know died is... Jose" Taz stared at Up, not believing what he had said.

"Jose is... dead?" She looked down and buried her head in her hands. Everyone she loved is dead,

"What about my father?"

"He wasn't at the quincerea"

"Is he... alive?" Taz was beginning to feel hopeful.

"Um, I don't know..." Up looked suspicious but Taz overlooked it. Her father still might be alive. Taz looked down to see her hands bright red

"Why are my hands..."

"RoboFire, very deadly, slowly kills, leaves terrible scars" He winced as he shifted his leg

"How long until I get out of this damn hospital?"

"Don't know, could be weeks, months, you will get out before me"

"Why are jou more injured?"

"The robots actually set me on fire, you only put out the fire with your hands"

"Oh, so I saved jour life?"

"After I saved yours" Taz and Up sat there for a while

"What's jour favorite color?"

"Um... black"

"That's not a real color, what's jour favorite color?"

"Blue, what's yours?"

"Purple" Up nodded,

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Running" Taz replied without missing a beat, "Jou?"

"Karate"

"Favorite movie?"

"Karate kid, you?"

"Karate Kid, with Jackie Chan" this went in for a while, asking questions, they moved on from favorites to random facts about their life

"What's the fastest you've run?"

"A mile in four minutes, what's the heaviest jou've lifted?"

"Bench pressed about 500 lbs. lifted more than 1000"

"Wow, that's a lot"

"Yeah, I can help you train" Up offered, he might as well offer to train her again, he needed to build her trust.

"Fine, jou can help me train" Taz agreed reluctantly, she didn't seem to trust him, and he couldn't blame her, he wouldn't trust a random stranger that claimed to save his life if he had no memory of it.

"After you leave the hospital you'll be an Ensign, but they won't send you on missions, you'll have to learn about being a Ranger all over again"

"Where will I stay?"

"Um, we actually bunk together. Four beds for two people, you can move out if you want..." Up trailed off, expecting her to want to leave right away

"No I'll stay with jou, I've got nowhere else to go do I?" Up silently breathed relief, he couldn't stand Taz not rooming with him. If fact, he missed people in general. The last person he got close to was Becca...

"Taz do you know who Becca is?"

"Name sounds familiar, like she was in a story someone once told me, but I can't picture at all..." Up sighed, partly relieved, partly sad. Taz had forgotten everything from the past year.

"Who is Becca?" Up retold his story, and added that they went on a few dates, which was true, but he left out how everyone was frightened of him. He doesn't know why though, and he doesn't know why he didn't tell her about her father, she would find out eventually, and she would be even madder when she finds out.

"You care about her don't you" Iza asked as she made one final check on Up

"Whaddya mean?" Up growled

"I don't believe you've ever cried before but you cried twice since Taz got here" Iza looked at Up's startled face, "You nearly cried when talking about Becca, so I guessed you cried later, you didn't even cry at her funeral. Yet you cried when Taz lost her memory of the past year. You're opening up to her Up, though you say you'll never care for anyone again, it's happening Up, wether you like it or not"


	38. Nightmares

**Apocalyptour CD is on ITunes!**

Part 37: Nightmares

The next few days were much the same, get checked over, get into Taz's room, talk, learn more about each other, have food, Iza would come in and check on them, medicine, dinner, leave Taz's room, bed. It was long but not very entertaining, so soon both Taz and Up were getting antsy.

"Up I'm bored, can't we do something?" Taz complained on the second week of hospitalization.

"I know... but we're 'sick' and 'injured' so we can't leave" Up did quote fingers because they both knew that they were capable, mostly. Up is still sore but only on his legs, and Taz's hand scars was nearly gone. The problem is that Up would sometimes hit a nerve and shriek in pain, and Taz wasn't remembering anything. Up wouldn't tell Taz, but nearly every night he would get nightmares. There were some of the old ones, of Becca being tortured, but instead of Becca it's Taz. Other ones were Taz tied up and burning, or of Taz melted, or Taz forgetting everything, and joining the robots. Some really horrible ones, but Up knew Taz had worse, he could hear her screaming at night, and he noticed the bags under her eyes, he just needed to know what the nightmares were about. One night he got his wish.  
Taz was tied up to a stake, robots surrounding her, lighting her on fire and torturing her for information she didn't have from her concussion. She was screaming, it was getting louder and louder, then Up jerked awake. Taz was yelling bloody murder in Spanish, Up knew it was just a nightmare, but she wouldn't stop. Cursing Up got out of her bed and rushed over to her room, the door was locked, Up took a breath and kicked the door open, which only made Taz scream louder. She was sitting in her bed, she was facing Up but her eyes were locked on something else. Up went over and put his arms around her

"Shhhhhh, it's ok Taz, you're not in danger, no one is dying, you're safe, everyone is safe, shhhhh" Up comforted her, suddenly she fell silent. "Taz?" Up asked

"_Por que estas aqui? _(Why are you in here?) I mean, why are jou in my room?" Taz asked him

"You were screaming bloody murder, I had to check on you" Taz's eyes looked around the room

"So jou broke down my door?"

"You sounded terrified"

"Thank jou Up, now we should go back to sleep"

"You can't get off that easy Taz, what was your nightmare?"

"It's really long..."

"Then let's get comfortable" Up climbed onto the bed next to Taz, she scooted over and once Up was settled, Taz rested her head on Up's shoulder.

"It was... It was my quinceañera, or what I imagined it to be. I was wearing a beautiful purple dress, and everyone respected me. I had on my locket from my brothers, which is pretty much the last thing I remember. We... we were having a great time, I was dancing with Jose. Then robots struck, they attacked everywhere. Somehow I managed to get out, but I was caught by robots. They strung me up like a piñata and tried to bash me open to eat my guts. Then jou saved me. My brothers were dead, my friends and family, but Jose was there. Jou said he was dead, he wasn't there. He was a robot, and tried to get me to feel bad for him. He died, and I got my stuff, jou said something about my father. We were at a camp then went hiking, robots attacked and I got a blade in my knee, jou saved me and brought me to a drop-pod. Then we were fighting, robots were everywhere, I got knocked out but jou blew something up. Then jou were suspended and on fire. I had to save jou, I climbed up and tried to help jou, my hands were burning, a robot attacked and nearly shot jou. I saved jou and on the drop pod jou died, all burnt bloody and broken, jou had been yelling, then I woke up here" Taz was silent after she finished "Why does my nightmare feel real?" Taz asked Up

"Because it did happen, those were two battles you were in since you lost your memory, except for me dying"

"If jou were on the verge of death and I had to choose between turning jou into a robot and letting jou die, what should I do?"

"Let me die, anythings better than being a robot. Even if it was only part robot. Just let me die, you?"

"Same as jou"

Up picked her up and settled her in his lap, his legs were healed so it didn't hurt.

"The world always looks a little brighter from the top of a lap" Up told her. Taz laughed and after a while fell asleep, Up didn't want to disturb her so he leaned back on the wall and drifted off as well. For the rest of the night neither of them had nightmares


	39. Room

**I am back! And here is the next part**

Part 38: Room

The next morning Taz was abruptly awakened by three nurses bursting into her room. They stood and looked at the scene before them, she was still curled on Up's lap, he was resting against the wall

"There you are!" Mac exclaimed

"What do jou mean I haven't gone anywhere" Taz grumbled as she stretched

"Not you, Lieutenant Up! And... What happened to the door?"

"She had a-" Taz clapped her hand over Up's mouth

"I had to use the bathroom but my door was locked, so I kicked it down. Up came over to see what was happening and we talked until we fell asleep" Taz lied carefully, she didn't want anyone to know about her nightmares.

"Really? That's not what-" Mac began

"Leave them alone, if fact they should be getting out today right?" Iza broke in

"Uh... yeah" Mac muttered

"Ok, Up go with Mac for your final check up, I'll stay with Taz" Up was led out of Taz's room and she was left alone with Iza

"Ok, do you remember anything from the past year?" Iza asked

"Um... The details are fuzzy but sort of..." Taz replied

"Ok, Up will show you this place and get you back in shape. For now you can bunk with-"

"Up, I want to bunk with Up" Taz interrupted

"Ok we can arrange that" Iza finished her check on Taz then led her to her room. It was rather large, with double bunks on two different sides. The top bunks were partly made, and the bottom bunks were strewn with stuff. Past the bunks were two closets, a couch facing a small TV and another bed. The last bed was covered in pillows and surrounded by books. It had a nice view over a track field and past that a lake. In front of the bunks there is a door that led to a pristine white bathroom. On the opposite side of the bathroom is another room, that was largeish but only had a punching bag hanging there, the stuffing was falling out. Everything in the room was a metallic grey, except the bathroom and their cloths.

"Up will be here soon, so for now just sit tight, room number 853 password 211773" Iza left and snapped the door shut, leaving Taz alone. She explored a bit, and soon found out that her bunk is the one on the left, the right one also had some weird dents in the poles. Taz curled up on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Up walked into his room to see Taz asleep on her bunk, he smiled and quietly went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Taz was sitting up and stretching, she looked at him then looked away embarrassed. Suddenly he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, hurriedly he threw one on.

"So..." Up started awkwardly

"What are we doing today?" Asked Taz and she looked at him "_gracias por ponerse una camisa _(Thank you for putting on your shirt)"

"Today, right... Today I'm gonna show you around. Show you where things are and stuff, tomorrow I'm gonna teach you important facts, then show you how to fight"

"I know how to fight"

"But you've forgotten everything I've taught you. Ok any questions?"

"Why do jou have a punching bag?"

"Oh... That..." Up scratched his head "To practice I guess..." Up muttered, Taz looked at him questioningly,

"Let's go" He led her out the door to show her the Academy.

**I'm going to have random questions, some of them might be opinion and some might have real answers, I will usually post the answers ong the next part. RANDOM QUESTION: What is your favorite song?**


	40. Shopping

**Sorry I'm posting kinda late, forgot... my bad. I got one response for the random question and the result is:**

**Not Alone performed by Jaime Lyn Beatty**

**You don't have to comment if you don't want to, and if I don't specify it, just assume I mean Starkid, fav Starkid song ect.**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter!**

Part 39: Shopping

They went around the entire Academy, even past her old room where February burst out of

"TAZ! You came to see me! I've missed you so much" February exclaimed and gave Taz a big hug.

"Who de hell are jou?" Taz asked angrily as she pushed off February

"Taz, this is February. She is your old roommate. February, Taz lost her memory so don't be offended, ok?"

"You forgot your memory? How horrible! I must help you recover it!" February shoved Taz into her old room and started showing her around

"That's my bed, and that's Krayonder's bed. That's where you slept in the corner. You liked reading, that's where Specs slept... I'm missing someone... Oh well!" Taz looked around confusedly and February shoved her down on her bed.

"Look, we need to discuss your fashion sense. No offense but you could look so much prettier! If we did something to your hair, and OH! I have the perfect idea! We can go shopping! Come on Taz this will be fun!" Up watched amusedly as February took Taz out of the room, he shook his head and went back to his own room.

Taz was being pulled through the Academy, and ended up in a huge mall. She doesn't like malls, to many memories of her old life.

"Let's go to Spaceys!" February shoved Taz into the largest store she has ever been in. Racks and racks of clothing were everywhere.

"Ok, so we could go for the geeky look, the pretty look, the tough look, or the dumb look. I think you should go for pretty, so-"

"I'd rather do the tough look" Taz piped up angrily

"Ok! This is so much fun! Because before you always hung out with Specs and you hated me but you don't remember that so we can start over!" February dragged Taz to the tough section. It was full of camo pants and tank tops.

"Here try on these" February threw some pants and shirts at Taz, then pushed her into the dressing room. Taz put on a pink tank top and black pants, she stepped outside and February shook her head. Then Taz tried on a green shirt and white pants, again no. Taz tried on combination after combination, all black, all white, yellow top black pants, black top green pants, white top black pants, some were ok, and finally she put on a white tank top with green and brown cameo pants, at last she got a yes.

"Perfect! Let's go get it!" When they left Taz had several pairs of different outfits. Next they went into SpaceCuts, where Taz was supposed to get a new haircut.

"Ah February, the usual?" the barber asked

"No I'm here for my friend Taz"

"Ah, what would you like me to do?" the barber, Jim, asked as he sat Taz down

"Something tough, a roar like thing, whatever you think fits" February skipped out of the store leaving Taz and the barber alone.

Two hours and a lot of hairspray later, Taz emerged with a Mohawk like hairdo and a free red bandana around her head. Quickly she escaped back to her room before February could track her down again. She collapsed on her bed, shopping is very tiring.

"Had fun Ta-" Up stopped as he saw Taz lying on the bed.

"Thanks for showing me around Up" That's when Up collapsed

**RANDOM QUESTION: Do you like the Apocalyptour or the SPACE tour better?**


	41. Attack (Of a different kind)

**No one answered my random question! Altough I still love when you just post comments, makes my day!**

Part 40: Attack (Of a different kind)

"Up? What's going on? UP!" Taz rushed over to him, he was lying down, shuddering. "Up, what happened?" he had his eyes closed and he flinched, "Up?" Taz tapped him lightly on his shoulder and sprang away as he jumped up.

"Whaddya want you idiot? If she dies it's on your record!" Up shouted at nothing and punched the walls hard. He roundhouse kicked his bed and it collapsed, knocking him down.

"Up?" asked Taz tensely, "Up?" Up gasped and slowly sat up

"What the hell...?" he looked around and his eyes fell on Taz

"Taz, what happened?" he asked

"Jou, had an attack or something, jou collapsed and then started shouting at nothing. Jou punched the walls and kicked the bed. What happened?"

"I... I..." this was the first time Up had ever been lost for words. Taz inched closer

"What happened Up?" Taz asked again

"I... It was an attack, they happen when I see something that reminds me of a bad time. I just got one, I black out and end up punching everything, it doesn't happen a lot..,"

"what caused it?"

"Your bandanna, its red and... I used red bandannas to save your life. Some candy-ass nearly killed you, I was scared I guess" Up buried his head in his hands, "That's why I never have roommates, they're scared of me. And they should be, I could've hurt you Taz. I'm not safe" He was holding back his tears, Taz could tell.

"Someone once taught me a saying 'No matter how hard jou get knocked down jou always gotta get back up' remember that Up? Cuz I do, I won't leave jou up, I know jou won't hurt me" Taz smiled and gave Up a big hug,

"C'mon let's go learn to fight" She took his hand and led him to the gym

"Good job Taz, now I think that's enough for today, let's hit the showers" Up smiled, "Women's showers are over there" Up pointed and then he went into men's shower. As he got in he thought about his attack. Did Taz really not care? Or was she pretending so she didn't hurt his feelings? Taz? Pretending not to hurt his feelings? She is blunter than sand, she wouldn't care. 'This time, I'm gonna make her one tough son-of-a-bitch so she doesn't get easily hurt. She could be a mini-me, except she's a girl...' Up shook his head and got out, he needed to stay focused, they were scheduled to go on another mission in a month.

Taz was taking a shower and thinking as well. She didn't care that Up had attacks, he is still her friend. He was just... Challenged 'God, if Up heard me say that' he wasn't challenged just... special. Taz shook her head and stepped out of the shower. 'Now if I can remember where my room is...'

**oh Taz… RANDOM QUESTION: What is your favorite musical**


	42. Mission number 2?

**Sorry for not posting in a while! On thursday I was really busy and yesterday I didn't get home until 11 cuz I was at a haunted house amusment park place with my friends. But anyway...**

**So for the Random question, the results are:**

**Starship: 2**

**AVPS: 2**

**MAMD: 2**

**HMB: 2**

**AVPM**: **2**

**Tie! Between every single one! Not kidding!**

Part 50: Mission number… 2?

The next month passed, and Taz gained a little more of her memory. February took it upon herself to pay Taz regular visits and take her to the mall, Taz disliked this but went along because it's impossible to get rid of February. Taz started teaching Up a little Spanish, mostly swear words and insults but it was a good try. Soon it was time for their mission, Taz and Up now came as a package, you want one you get both, so Up was the Lieutenant Commander for the mission and Taz was a Junior Lieutenant, they both got promoted after their last mission.

"Ready Taz?" Up asked as they were about to board the Drop-pod.

"Yeah" it felt like her first mission again because she can't remember the last one entirely yet. Soon they were boarded and flying

"Ok group. We are going down to this planet to get rid of the robot control center. There is another group of Ranger in a different pod that will help us as well. We all have assigned groups within this mission of five or less people. There is no one leader you all need to think together on this. There are Birds Of Prey down here so be careful. I'm gonna tell you now, most of the stuff down here is poisonous, so only drink water if it's been boiled, and only eat food from your pack, it may look tempting but you could end up dying, or worse. Now get out there and die for something or I will kill you for nothing!" Up finished. The pod landed soon and the groups exited one by one. Taz and Up were in a group with three others, Kari, Mark, and Melissa. Kari was short, with long black hair and brown eyes, Mark was medium height with short blonde hair and hazel blue eyes, Melissa was short with black hair back in a braid and brown eyes.

"So this is the team, good luck to all of you, hope you make it out alive" They were creeping through the forest quietly, Up in front, then Kari, Melissa, Mark, and last Taz. The planet looked wonderful, huge towering oaks and rivers running with clear water. Fruit could be found on almost every tree.

"Wow this place is wonderful!" Mark exclaimed

"But very deadly" Up whispered. They soon came across a field full of weeds, they were tall yellow and green stalks, almost like corn except they were half dead. Quite a contrast to the rest of the planet, the ground was all muddy and gross.

"Ok, we need to get through here, so push through, follow the person in front of you, and make no noise!" Up turned and was about to plow through when Taz cut in front of him, she waved her knife and Up got the message. Taz went though first and cut the reeds out of their way, clearing a little of a path. The field was huge, it took most of an hour to cross. Taz's boots kept getting stuck in mud, and she would hear people tripping behind her, reeds would whip into her eyes and temporarily blind her. At last Taz cut away the last few reeds, and immediately stepped into a river.

**Have you ever actually been in a field of tall half dead reeds? Not fun. Even if you already have a path cleared, the reeds tend to flip into your eyes and you're kinda blinded. Really not fun. RANDOM QUESTION: Who is your favorite real life ship? (Lauren and Walker, Brian and Meredith, Lauren and Darren, Jaime and Joey, Dylan and Denise ect.)**


	43. River

**Hello beautiful people! So the random question on last part got 4 replies! It is:**

**Brian Holden and Lauren Lopez**

**Nick Lang and Lauren Lopez**

**Joey Richter and Jaime Lyn Beatty**

**Brian Holden and Meredith Stepien**

Part 51: River

Taz went up to her waist and fell over, the current was pulling her farther and farther away from Up and the group. She attempted to touch the bottom but she was tossed and turned, she couldn't figure out which way was up. Her hand caught on something and she grabbed on. Her head broke the surface and she was clinging to a tree. Up was racing down the path after her with Kari, Mark, and Melissa farther behind

"Taz! Hold on!" The branch was breaking, Up reached her and nearly got her when the branch broke. Flung from the shore she found the bottom and pushed up, managing to keep her head above the surface. She tried to swim to shore and found it was much deeper here than it was at the beginning. She tried swimming to shore but the current in the river pushed her back. A roaring sound grew behind her and Taz saw that a waterfall was close at hand. Desperately she tried to swim against the current, this did basically nothing, seeing as the current is fifty times stronger than Taz. After one last push, Taz flew over the waterfall, and crashed into the waves below. Taz felt herself land in a large seaweed patch. She tried to swim up to the surface but she only managed to stick her hand out. As she got pulled back down she felt around and realized that the weeds were caught on her legs. She tried to get up again but only stuck out a few fingers, Taz got pulled back down and now the weeds were also caught on her arm. With her only free arm she went for her knife, only to realize she dropped it. All of a sudden Up was above her, he had her knife and started sawing away the weeds. Taz needed air, she had already been out of breath fighting the current, and now she had no air at all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up sawed away at the weeds, and he had to surface for air. Taz's face was turning blue

"Dead god, she's gonna kill me" Up took one deep breath and went down under, he gripped her face and pressed his lips to her. Taz feebly jerked away, but Up just did it again and she took in fresh air. He returned to sawing away at the weeds. He went up again and took another breath, once again he gave Taz air cut away more weeds, now only the ones on her arm were remaining. Up went to the surface and took air, he went down and gave Taz air, and cut away the last bit of weeds entangling her. Up quickly pulled Taz to the surface, and swam with her over to the river bank. He got Taz up there and followed, by now Mark, Melissa, and Kari had caught up, all of them panting. Up sat down, tired, and looked away as Taz kneeled over to throw up water.

Taz coughed up tons of water, and sat back down. She was tired and out of breath, Up had saved her from drowning, barely.

"Stupid dead god damn weeds" She whispered

"What… happened?" Asked Mark, who was most out of breath

"Taz nearly drowned because she was caught in weeds, I saved her, end of story" Up and Taz exchanged a glance, neither of them were eager to share what had happened

**It is really hard to stand in a strong current, even if it's just a river. You can float and have fun, but if you need to get out, that's hard. Really hard, but floating is fun, unless you go off a water fall… **

**Also, thank you Ink-And-Blink who gave me the idea of Taz almost drowning, Please leave review so I know if you like it or not! RANDOM QUESTION: Has Starkid done any other musicals/plays other than LWL, MAMD, AVPM/S/SY, HMB, Starship?**


	44. Goodnight My Someone

**Yes it is Monday but Cross Country was cancled so... yay!**

**One response from the last Random Question,**

**No (explained but mostly)**

**Mostly true! The also have their LOTR (lord of the rings) musical that got lost and stuff, but you are essentially true**

**The lyrics are Goodnight My Someone from Music Man, sung by Marian the Librarian. It's a good song, you should actually search it**

Part 52: Goodnight My Someone

Up led the group farther into the forest, away from the dangerous river that almost cost Taz her life. He was glad that he saved her, but wished it could have been in a different way, he wasn't exactly thrilled of the idea of kissing Taz, she is his mentee! They can't be… Up shook his head to clear it, he shouldn't be thinking of that now, in the middle of a mission!

"Ok, we are going to rest here for the night. One guard on duty the whole time. I'm first, then Taz will take over at midnight, Melissa next at 2, Kari at 4, then Mark at 6. Katie wakes us all up at 7. Ok? Now set up your stuff" Up pulled out a sleeping bag and set it out next to a tree. He then sat against the tree and watched as everyone else got ready. They all eventually settled down in their sleeping bags and one by one fell asleep. Up watched the trees as he thought about the events of the day. The sky was dark and full of stars, the stars reminded him of Taz, of the way her eyes sparkle… Shaking himself out of the daydream he looked around, nothing was there. Then he climbed up the tree and took watch from there, looking down he noticed that Taz was way off in a corner. Smiling he sat up high in the tree and watched for the rest of his shift.

Taz woke up to someone shaking her shoulder

"Taz, you're turn for guard duty" Up whispered in her ear. Slowly she sat up and looked around, yawning she got out of her sleeping bag and sat in the center of the small clearing they were in. Up went over to his sleeping bag and seemingly fell asleep. Taz looked around, thinking how beautiful this place was, Jose would have liked it here. Shaking her head she decided to think about anything, anything other than Jose. Taz remembered what Up had told her, her father wasn't at the party, so he could still be alive! For some reason he got shifty when saying that… Taz checked the stars and realized Up had taken most of her shift. Taz thought back to earlier in the river when Up kissed her, she didn't want it but it was welcome to get some air. She actually enjoyed it… no, she just enjoyed it because she got some air, not because Up kissed her. Looking up through the trees she started singing

_Goodnight, my someone,  
Goodnight, my love,  
Sleep tight, my someone,  
Sleep tight, my love,  
Our star is shining it's brightest light  
For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.  
Sweet dreams be yours, dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight  
True love can be whispered from heart to heart  
When lovers are parted they say  
But I must depend on a wish and a star  
As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.  
Sweet dreams be yours dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight.  
Goodnight,  
Goodnight._

Taz finished looking up at the stars, that is what her mother used to sing to her at bedtime, seems silly now. Taz looked around and went over to Melissa to wake her up. What she didn't know, is that Up never fell asleep, he was awake the entire time.

**So sweet… And I will have random questions at the end of every part so… RANDOM QUESTION: Who has been in every single production of Starkid? Even if they were just a cameo, it still counts. Including MAMD and LWL. Do you know?**


	45. Bird Of Prey

**I noticed I messed up on the numbering for the last few parts, sorry about that, didn't mean to, I just skipped all of the 40's I'm just gonna leave it cause it'll be too confusing to change (seeing as I've prewritten really far ahead)**

**Yay a lot of people answered! **

**dance-sing-live: Of course it's not bad you have it memorized!**

**SweetToothsGirl: Actually Lauren had a cameo in MAMD, when Joe (as Dick) was walking around she was one of the people who shouted at him, I'm pretty sure she put on a british accent but I could be wrong on that...**

**Guest: (I prefer actual nicknames, even if you are just a Guest) You are right!**

**Starkid fangirl: Thanks!**

Part 53: Bird Of Prey

Taz was sleeping peacefully when a loud noise woke her up. She sat up and looked around blearily, then she saw it, a Bird Of Prey. Then it disappeared, Taz looked around to see the forest on fire, it was surrounding Up, making it look like he was sleeping in the fire. Swearing she got up and grabbed her stuff

"UP! WAKE UP! THERE IS A FUCKING BIRD OF PREY HERE!" Taz screamed, that's when she noted it was about 8 in the morning, Mark should have woken them up an hour ago. Up had sat up and collected his stuff, Taz glanced around to see that David had disappeared, probably for the better she thought. Kari got out her zapper and was shooting everything in sight. Melissa had gotten her zapper and was shooting, but cautiously. Up ran through the forest and Taz followed him, Kari following and Melissa behind her.

"Where is Mark?" Melissa cried, Up took a sharp turn left and then stopped. Taz ran up next to him

"We found Mark" Taz told her, he was lying on the ground a shot right through his head. Melissa gasped and started sobbing, Taz rolled her eyes and ran after Up. A whirring noise made Taz turn around, a single shot made Melissa collapse, and Kari was shooting everywhere.

"What the fuck? It can fire while cloaked?" Kari's zapper got wrenched from her hands, and Up tossed her his. She kept shooting but made no progress, until another shot came and she fell over as well. Cursing Up started running and took a flying leap... and landed on midair.

"Taz! Don't follow me!" He obviously landed on the Bird Of Prey, it took off. Shaking her head she pulled out a Tracker and started to follow him

Up didn't actually think he would land on the Bird, and it was much larger than he thought. Feeling around with his hands he found an opening and slid into it. Immediately he was dumped in the control room. There were three robots, cursing that he gave away his zapper he pounced, one was a BladeBot and he yanked of both arms and stabbed two with the blades. The third robot started shooting, but Up danced out of the way the entire time. Finally he dove behind the control panel and the robot shot it in frustration. The Bird Of Prey sparked and started to fall, Up was weight less for a few seconds and tackled the robot into the side of the room. He tore it apart limb from limb and then two seconds later, the Bird Of Prey crashed. He tumbled around the room, and crashed into the burnt control panel. He lay there groaning for a few moments, until he sat up and looked at the mess. The Bird was lying upside down, with him on the ceiling. Guessing the way he came in wouldn't work he started looking for another way out. He searched the control room and found a door, it was stuck, but Up forced it open and ended up in a small tight space. Up pushed his way through two sets of doors and ended up in the forest.

"Up? Are jou there?" Taz's voice came from farther in the forest

"Yeah Taz, I'm here" Up replied, ten seconds later Taz burst through the trees and stopped nest to Up

"We have to go back to the pod, we lost our crew" Up watched as she bent over panting

"So going through that field of reeds, nearly drowning, and nearly getting killed by a Bird Of Prey, were all for nothing?" She panted

"No! C'mon, that was fun!" Up smiled

"I don't like nearly drowning Up, jou might, but I don't"

"What? You don't like the fact I saved your life?" Up smiled as she rolled her eyes

"Fine then, let's go" Taz led Up back to the river, and then looked at him

"We can't actually be crossing this again Up" Taz stared at him

"Well, unless you want to go around, and I'm not sure if you can, then yeah, we have to" Taz shook her head and started along the river bank "you don't wanna cross it again? C'mon Taz, that was fun!" Up teased her, Taz turned around and whipped out her knife, putting it on his throat

"No, I don't want to cross it again Up, I had no fun nearly drowning and I don't like that I needed jou to save me!" She turned back around and kept walking

"Well then…" Up acted offended

"No offense, but I don't like needing to be saved, especially because that was weird" Taz retorted over her back, and then set off running. Up swore and ran after her

**I heard that he once took down a Bird Of Prey, which could fire while cloaked, with his bare hands. He's got bear hands! Wow… RANDOM QUESTION: Who was Darren originally supposed to play in Starship before he got into Glee?**


	46. Bridge

**Ok, so no one answerd the last Random Question, and the answer was Tootsie. Darren was originally supposed to play Tootsie until he got on Glee and the part was given to Dylan**

**There is an MAMD reference in here, can you find it?**

Part 54: Bridge

Taz tore ahead, running at full speed alongside the river. She was so annoyed at Up, why did he have to act so superior to her? He just was so…. Ugh! He just, ugh! And… ugh! She couldn't even put it in words he just… ugh! And is so… ugh!

"Taz! Wait up!" Up called from farther behind her. Smiling Taz ran faster, knowing that he couldn't catch her. She turned a bend, following the river and slowed to a stop. They already passed where Taz fell in, because the Bird Of Prey took them up the river, and now Taz was looking at a bridge. Wooden and frail, it spanned the river, shaking every now and then. Taz cautiously approached it and tried stepping across it.

"Taz don't" Up panted behind her, he had caught up

"Jou can't tell me what to do" Taz retorted angrily, she sprinted across, hoping it wouldn't break, and it didn't. "Ha" Taz turned and ran.

"Taz!" Up called, running across it, she heard the sound of breaking wood and though she was mad at him, she turned around

"Up? Did jou fall?" She called out, getting no answer she cautiously went back to the bridge "Up?" She called again

"Boo" Taz screamed as Up emerged from behind a tree

"Jou _idiota!_ Argh! I just…" she turned to leave but Up caught her arm

"Taz, I know that you are mad, but I saved your life ok? We can both just forget about it. Got it? But if you continue to ignore me, I will keep bringing it up"

"Fine, jou didn't save my life" Taz wrenched her arm from his grip and kept walking

"Ok then, and the pods are that way" Up pointed to the right of Taz

"I knew that…" Taz muttered, but Up didn't tease her. They jogged back to the pods, and once they made it there Up talked into his communicator

"Lieutenant Commander Up reporting, my team, minus Taz, is dead, we need to get back to the base, we are near where the drop pods landed"

"_Drop-pod coming for you in ten minutes" _the communicator buzzed off

"Now we sit and wait" Up sat down, but Taz remained standing

"Can you ask that anything?" Taz asked, pointing at the communicator

"Yeah, any question at all. And now I get it full time cause I'm a Lieutenant Commander, so I always have it, except when I sleep or shower or whatever. They are water proof but you aren't supposed to wear them too much"

"Up what happened to _mi padre?_"

"Oh, I don't really know Taz…" Up looked down and Taz dropped the subject. But if Taz could ask the communicator any question, does that mean she could ask about her father?

"Hey, here's the drop pod, lets go" the pod landed and Taz and Up got on it. They sat in silence on the ride back. And once they got there were ushered into the hospital, and put in separate rooms so they couldn't see each other.

"Hello Taz, do you feel ok?" Iza asked

"Yeah, I actually am not that badly hurt" Taz smiled

"So did you get hurt? Cuts? Bruises? Shot? Anything?" Iza pressed

"Um… well yesterday I nearly drowned" Taz didn't want to bring it up

"Really? What happened?"

"I fell into a fast river and went off a waterfall, and got caught in a patch of seaweed stuff, and Up had to cut me free" Taz avoided the details

"Ok, we need to scan your brain and see if you have been hurt or anything, come with me" Iza led Taz into another room with a large machine

"What is it?" Taz asked as she put on a protective jacket

"Just scans your brain, sees if you have any internal damage that we cannot detect" Taz stepped onto a plate and immediately was surrounded by cameras "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit" Iza called to Taz as she flicked a switch. Immediately the cameras started to circle her, shining bright rays and humming. After a few minutes it powered down and Taz stepped off.

"Ok" Iza looked at papers that had slid from the machine "You seem healthy. But may I ask, how did Up cut you free? If you were caught in seaweed and pulled by a fast river, than it would've taken longer to get to you, and you wouldn't have had air by then" Taz cursed silently, Iza picked up on details "Well?" Iza raised her eyebrow

"_No fue mi idea _(It wasn't my idea)" Taz muttered

"English please?" Iza asked

_"Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso ok? No era mi idea de mierda y no me gusta que me tenía que salvar. Estaba molesto porque tuvo que mierda me besan que me diera el aire y no quiero salir con él. Así que no pregunte nada más porque no voy a decir mierda _(I really don't want to speak about it ok? It wasn't my fucking idea and I don't like that he had to save me. It was annoying because he had to fucking kiss me to give me air and I don't want to date him. So don't ask anything else because I won't fucking tell)" Taz burst out

"Ok, I didn't get that but you don't want to talk about it do you?" Iza asked. Taz shook her head and Iza left Taz alone in the hospital room

**Taz does not like what happened does she? What do you think she's going to do with the communicator? How will she get it? When will she get it? RANDOM QUESTION: How many parts did Nick Strauss play in HMB?**


	47. Calculas

**My updates might be a little funny cause I'm hosting a person from China and I might not always update, so sorry in advance, **

**Sorry to GottaGetBackUp and dance-sing-live because they answered my random question about Darren playing Tootsie, sorry I just got confused**

**The results for last Random Question is:**

**Penguin  
Batman fan guy  
Towns person  
Commissioners assistant  
SS agent  
Mr myzpitlick (I spelled that wrong sorry)  
Thug**

**GottaGetBackUp guessed all but the Thug, and from memory too! Good job! dance-sing-live also guessed, Penguin, which is right! Actually, anyway...**

**AVPM reference! I am using quite a few references aren't I?**

Part 55: Calculus

"Hey there Taz" Up entered their compartment long after Taz, coming right from the hospital

"Hey Up" Taz had been reading on her bunk

"So I talked to the Head Commander, and he wants you to train to become a Lieutenant" Up laughed as Taz fell off her bunk

"What! A Lieutenant! That's… that's…" Taz leaned back against the wall

"But in order to do that you need to pass four of the five courses, be recommended by three Lieutenant Commanders, and go on twenty missions or two massive attacks" Up let that sink in before continuing " The courses are: Battle Tactics, History, English, Calculus, and Language. Yes you can use Spanish" Up continued while Taz smiled "So Language is good, Battle Tactics won't be hard, so that leaves English, History, and Calculus. I would like you to at least try all of them, so if you fail one it won't be that bad. And then all you need is another massive attack!" Up smiled, but he seemed to be hiding something

"What's the catch?" Taz asked

"Catch? There's no catch" he said a little too brightly

"Uh huh, sure there isn't"

"The final battle of the robots is coming soon, in a few months, the Head Commander wants you to be promoted right after it. It'll make your massive attack! Unless we lose… then we'll all be dead so it won't really matter…" Up trailed off and frowned

"It's ok Up, with jou and me, there is no way we could lose" Taz smiled

"Good, now lets hit the gym!"

The next two months Up and Taz trained, they worked on Battle Tactics first because that would be easiest for Taz, and then they went onto English, History, and finally Calculus.

"I'm tired Up! Can't I just fail this! It's too tough for me" Taz complained after another day working with Calculus

"Oh cheer up Taz! You're nearly halfway through!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not that hard, I've passed it! Tons of people have passed it, you can do it, just another two weeks until your exam! Then it's training 24/7! Right? The sooner you pass this the sooner you get back to the gym" Taz groaned and sat up "There we go, now, look at problem 52, as you can see…" Up kept going and Taz's eyes drifted around the room until they settled on Up's communicator, he wasn't wearing it

"Up what happened to _mi padre?_" Taz asked this question at least once a day now

"I've told you before… I don't really know what happened to him…" Up trailed off

"As Lieutenant do I get a communicator?" Taz asked

"What?"

"Do I get a communicator?"

"Yeah, but why would ya want one?"

"I was just wondering…" Taz turned back to Up and continued to work on Calculus

**Remember that time, you taught me Calculus? Calculus was TOUGH! RANDOM QUESTION: How many parts did Dylan play in HMB?**


	48. Communicator

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I had an exchange student, but now she's gone and I can continue posting!**

**Answer to last Random Question:**

**Narrator**

**Egghead**

**Scarecrow**

**Green Lantern**

**Thug**

**Gob**

**Construction Guy**

**Yay! Only two people replied though... oh well, review please!**

Part 56: Communicator

"Ok, you continue studying, I'm gonna go take a shower" Up left the room and the sound of the shower echoed through the compartment. One more day until the test, and Taz was freaking out

"How am I supposed to keep all of this in my head?" She whispered. Flinging the book away she rolled over on her side, bored out of her mind

"Fucking Calculus…" Taz's eyes landed on Up's communicator. She could ask it about her father now, Up was still in the shower, she stood up and looked around

"What are jou looking for? Cameras?" Taz whispered quietly, she crept over to the communicator "Why being so quiet? He won't hear jou" But she still flinched as she fumbled and dropped the communicator. All of a sudden a loud knock made her jump out of her skin rushing over to the door she opened it to see the Head Commander

"Why hello there Taz, is Up here?"

"No, he's in the shower" Taz quickly shoved the communicator behind her back

"Oh, ok, tell Up to meet me at my office when he gets out, we need to go over something" The Head Commander turned and left, and Taz shut the door. The shower turned off and Taz put the communicator back on the desk and hurried over to the book lying on the ground,

"Hey Taz, who was that?" Up emerged from the steamy shower with a towel wrapped around his waist

"The Head Commander, he wants to see jou in his office" Taz looked down as Up pulled on his pants

"Oh, I should head over there. You good with Calculus?" Up asked, picking up the communicator

"Yeah, jou go ahead, I think I might head to the gym anyway" Up nodded and left, but instead of heading to the gym Taz continued to study, she really didn't want to fail, no matter how tough Calculus was

**What do you think the Head Commander wants with Up? Why would he come over to Up? Wouldn't he send someone else? I dunno… RANDOM QUESTION: What color are Joe Walker's eyes?**


	49. A talk with the Head Commander

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had a school dance and didn't get home until late. The results of the last random question:**

**Gorgeous blue**

**Gorgeous green**

**Shark eyes**

**Blue eyes that change with his mood**

**The sky in heaven**

**Beautiful blue**

**So... they are blue or green. Actually I have no idea, I was guessing blue/green but they seem so changeable! I wouldn't be surprised if they did change with his mood**

**AVPS reference! Can you FIND it? (no it's not a FIND reference though…)**

Part 57: A Talk With The Head Commander

"Yes Head Commander?" Up entered the office

"Sit" Up sat "So, you are helping Taz train for her promotion test, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Have you thought about being promoted?" Up looked at him startled

"Well… yeah I guess I've thought about it" Up looked down

"You are qualified enough"

"I thought I needed one more massive attack or five more missions"

"Well as you know, the last battle with robots is coming up, and that counts as a massive attack, so… that could work for you"

"Wow… to be a Commander, that would be…"

"The coolest thing in the whole world right! Besides being a Head Commander or a Captain" The Head Commander smiled smugly "But, what do you say?"

"Might as well, got nothing to lose do I?"

"Atta boy! Ok, you are excused" Up stood and left, thinking about what the Head Commander just said

"A real Commander? Not a Lieutenant Commander?" Up whispered. He reached his door and opened it to find Taz still on the bed, pouring over the book

"Oh hey Up" Taz looked up and smiled

"I thought you said you would go to the gym?"

"I decided that this is more important, don't wanna fail do I?" Taz winked

"Exercising helps you focus and remember more" Up told her

"I know, every now and then I have a round with the punching bag, oh and it broke again" their punching bag broke at least once a week with both Taz and Up working on it all the time

"I'll get it fixed. You should eat and then go to sleep, don't wanna fall asleep during your test do 'ya?"

"True, I don't… but I'm going to shower first. And Up? What happened to _mi padre?_"

"Oh… I don't know Taz…" Up trailed off

"Oh, ok, bye" Taz jumped up and headed into the shower. Up sank down on his bed and looked around

"Promoted" he whispered. It seemed too good to be true, both he and Taz were going to get promoted at the same time! And the final battle of the robot wars was coming up! Life was good… Up laid down on his bed and fell asleep

**Yay! Taz and Up are getting promoted together! Yay! This fanfic is getting close to the end, so for those of you who keep thinking 'when will this end?' the end will be soonish, I promise. RANDOM QUESTION: What color are Brian Holden's eyes?**


	50. Catlike

**So the reference in the last chapter was 'the coolest thing in the whole world!' and was supposed to be from the Coolest Girl 'the coolest bitch on earth' but it also is from Starship when Bug is talking to Pincer about being a Starship Ranger. dance-sing-live got that!**

**And I'm pretty sure Brian's eyes are brown, maybe blue, maybe green, again they seem to change color a lot...**

Part 58: Catlike

Taz woke up suddenly the next morning, and lay in her bed for a while thinking about the test, it seemed to good to be true, both she and Up were getting promoted at the same time

"Hey Taz, you awake?" Up whispered

"Yeah, why?" she replied

"I haven't been able to sleep"

"What time is it Up?" she asked

"Um…" Up moved around to check the clock "three in the mornin'" Taz sighed

"I'm not gonna go back to sleep" Taz muttered, then she jumped out of her bed and landed catlike on the floor

"Still don't understand how you do that" Up jumped off his bed and landed with a loud thud

"I'm smaller than jou" Taz teased, she walked into the room with the punching bag only to find it on the ground "Up I thought jou said jou were going to fix the bag!" Taz called to him

"Oh yeah… never got around to it sorry. We can spar against each other" Up walked into the room and Taz nodded. Three hours later Up jumped into the shower and Taz turned to her textbook. Once Taz had showered they headed into the Exam Hall

"Weird, it feels like I have been here but I don't remember it"

"That's cause you've lost your memory" Up smiled and left as Taz sat down for her exam.

Five hours later Taz left the Exam Hall, and she tiredly made her way to the compartment.

"Up let me in, I forgot the passcode again" Taz leaned against the door, half asleep when the door opened and she collapsed on the floor

"When will 'ya ever remember the code?" Up laughed and pulled Taz onto the couch

"Up, what happened to _mi padre?_" Taz asked. Up immediately stopped laughing and froze

"Um… I don't know Taz, I just uh… don't really know. He's probably still alive 'ya know" Up cracked his knuckles "so…. How did 'ya do?" Up quickly changed the subject

"I think I did pretty well, probably passed"

"Nice, was Calculus tough for 'ya?"

"Actually… yes. But I really hope I passed, cause then I just need to go on as many missions until I become a Lieutenant Commander!" Taz smiled

"Good job Taz, I mean it, really good job" Up gave Taz a big hug and she returned it "Now lets go to the gym before we get soft" Taz laughed but followed Up to the gym "Don't forget we go on the final mission in only another month!

**So sweet, do you think Taz passed? I dunno… RANDOM QUESTION: What color are Dylan's eyes?**


	51. Garlic

**Gonna post two parts today and another part tomorrow, not gonna post on Halloween, sorry! No Random Question for this, cuz you wouldn't have time to answer. And the answer to the last Random Quesion is**

**Hazel/Blue**

**Yeah!**

Part 59: Garlic

"Ok everyone. Two weeks until the final battle against Kronos. I am not allowed to send you all, so we will have a test. All of those strong enough to be out on the field are going, but everyone else is still backup, so even if you don't get on the team, keep working out in case we need backup" The Head Commander was addressing everyone in the Ceremonial Hall, and Up had been right, there were way too many people for them all to sit down

"We will be testing by rank, so Commanders first, then Lieutenant Commanders, then Lieutenants, then Junior Lieutenants, then Ensigns. The Officers are only going to be used as extreme back up, in case this thing really fails. The Commanders are testing tomorrow and everyone else day by day. Thanks for your cooperation" The Head Commander jumped off the stage and the meeting broke up, Taz quickly found Up

"Do you think we are going to make it, Up?" Taz asked

"Course we will, the two deadgoddamn toughest Rangers will definitely make it" Taz smiled

"And what makes you think you are the toughest?" A snide voice asked from behind them. Taz turned around to find Junior Lieutenant Alex, the one who Taz beat at her Officer test

"Whaddya want Junior Lieutenant?" Up asked

"I'm actually a Lieutenant now, more than you can say" Alex added, looking at Taz

"Yeah, well I kicked jour but when I was just an Officer, I think I still can" Taz shot back

"Yeah? Cause I've been training, my body not my brain" Alex laughed. Taz looked behind him to see some of his sidekicks sneering and cracking their knuckles, Up noticed it as well

"Oh come on Alex, you really think you can take us both on with your little friends?" Up laughed

"Yeah, I think I can. I mean, Up you're just a overrated Lieutenant Commander, who has mental breakdowns and went soft for a civilian" Alex sneered

"A civilian who can _una patada en el culo _(kick your ass)"

"A civilian who can't even speak fluent English"

"Look here boy-" Up started

"And he has anger issues, flying out of control, and-"

"And is the only person in the history of space to survive a full body RoboFire burn ok _ese_" Taz glared at Alex. Who only just looked a little put off

"Oh yeah, but you had to be saved. And then yelled bloody murder when getting fixed, not so tough now are you?" Up growled and leapt at Alex, who quickly sidestepped and Up got one of his friends. Grabbing the person by the arms Up swung him around twice before letting go and letting him crash into others. Alex leapt at Up but Up rolled out of the way and Alex crashed on the ground, Taz nearly pounced on him but Up shoved her out of the way and grabbed Alex's leg and slid him across the floor. Unsteadily Alex stood up and dove sideways as Up went for him again, some of Alex's friends jumped on Up's back, but he just fell over backwards and squashed them all. Immediately about thirty people surrounded Up, all on Alex's side, trying to stop Up. Up took them out one by one, he grabbed one by the leg and used him to whack others out of the way, by the time Up let go the person was clutching their legs and moaning. When Up finally got through the huge mound of people, they all lay still, in pain or knocked out. Alex pulled a few things out of his pocket and threw them one by one at Up, they was small and green. When they passed Taz she smelled something sour that made her eyes start to water

"_Ajo_ (garlic)" she whispered. Up barely managed to whip out a knife and start chopping them in midair, Taz knew he didn't know what they were though, and he just chopped them to make them go away. Up sliced them up and sent them flying back at Alex somehow, but one piece flew into Ups eye, he shook it out and it fell on the ground, all watery and squeezing juice out. The smell was starting to get to Taz, she blinked a few hard times and noticed Alex crouched on the ground with his eyes over his hands. Evidently some got in his eyes and he tried to wipe it out, but only got the juice on his hands in. Up walked over to Alex and bent down next to him

"Who's tough now?" Up asked, then grabbed Alex by the arm and swung him around five times, before throwing him into the wall where he lay motionless. Up looked around at everyone staring at him

"Whaddya looking at?" He asked, before turning on his heel and leaving the Hall. Taz raced after him to find him wiping his knife on his hands.

"Up!" Taz called

"Oh hey Taz" Up turned at smiled at her "I gotta go wash my blade, garlic would be nasty to get in a cut" Up looked at the knife, then pocketed it "On second thought, I'll keep it" Up smiled, then he yawned "Jeez I'm tired, are you? Course you're not" Up shook his head and tiredly wiped his eyes with his hands

"Up no!"

"What? What's happening?" Up looked around

"The garlic, in jour eyes, it'll burn!"

"Huh?" Up looked at his hands confusedly "Oh right! When you cut garlic it makes you cry. Guess I'm immune, actually, the garlic itself looked like it was crying once I was done with it" Taz and Up laughed, and Taz looked in his eyes

"That's weird, they're not even bloodshot, I mean, an entire piece went into jour eye"

"Guess I'm immune, but Alex isn't, didja see him!" Up and Taz continued talking as they made their way back to the apartment

"I call first shower, the smell is getting to me" Taz raced inside the bathroom

"Kay, I'll be in the exercise room" Up looked in it "On second thought, I'll be getting another bag"

**And when Up cuts an onion, the ONION is the one who cry!**


	52. Obstacle Course

Part 60: Obstacle course

"Next" Taz stood and entered the gym, it was the day of the tests for the final battle "Hello Taz" the Head Commander smiled "You see this obstacle course? I would like to see you cross it, without knocking over the equipment" Taz nodded and looked at it, there were tires and ropes and hurdles, in short, nearly impossible. Taz smiled and ran at the wall, she pushed off it and grabbed a rope hanging up above, quickly she swung to another rope, but that one gave away under her, so she flipped and landed catlike in the middle of the course. Quickly she dove over a hurdle and rolled under another, then ran and jumped on a tire, it bounced her up in the air and she grabbed onto another rope, then swung herself up onto a beam. Once there she scurried along it and jumped down, rolled and stood up at the finish. She turned around and looked back at the Head Commander, who smiled and nodded.

"Good job, now take the zapper over there and aim at the target, we want to see how good you are" Taz walked over to the zapper and looked at the target, it was a robot. She picked up the zapper and immediately started shooting the target

"Ok, enter the door on your left, there is a field full of holographic robots, they will try to shoot you, if you get hit, it will knock you out for five minutes or more, depending on where you are hit" Taz nodded and entered the room. All of a sudden it was full of robots, she twisted and turned and shot as many as she could, but they just kept coming. After about ten minutes she felt something strike her ankle, her brain slowed down and she knew she got shot. Instead of falling over she continued to shoot, even more recklessly, and it took another five minutes for her to get hit again this time in the left hand. Her brain moved sluggishly, and she used her last few seconds of control to shoot one more time, before she was hit in the chest and blacked out.

Taz opened her eyes to find herself lying in the gym, groaning she sat up

"Taz? You wake up fast" Taz looked around and saw the Head Commander sitting at the desk

"What… um, oh yeah, robots…" she looked around

"Yes, you were hit three times before you actually fell unconscious. The only person that lasted longer than you, so far, is Lieutenant Commander Up. Good job Taz, you are excused" Taz nodded and left the gym. She got back to her compartment and realized she once again forgot the code

"_Joder_" she whispered "Up?" She called into the room "Are jou in there? I forgot the code again!" no answer, groaning she started to head for the gym but remembered the tests were going on. Confused she wandered the hall and soon ran into February

"Taz!" February shrieked, "I haven't seen you in so long!" February tackled Taz with a hug

"February, jeez calm down" Taz pushed February off her

"No but you don't understand! I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, um… good for jou" Taz tried to smile

"Wanna know who it is?"

"Uh… sure?"

"It's… uh… oh wait, I forgot his name…" February looked down and frowned "weird… he was really cute though! And smart! Just like me!" February giggled

"Yeah, hey February I have to go uh…" Taz was saved from making something up when Up walked around the corner

"Taz! There ya' are! Was looking for 'ya!" February took one look at Up and quickly scurried back into her room and slammed the door "Oooookay, what was that?"

"Probably scared of jou" Taz looked at him and smiled "Who wouldn't be?"

"True, especially after what I did to Alex…" Alex was still in the hospital, with both legs broken, his right arm sprained, and his ribs cracked. He was not going to be better by the final battle

"Any way, why were jou looking for me?" Taz asked

"Oh! You did marvelous on your test. Those who have taken the test can watch others, so I watched you" Up explained to Taz

"Oh… jou really think so?"

"Course I do! You're gonna make it for sure, and so will I" Up winked "and why weren't you in our apartment?"

"I… uh… I …" Taz tried to figure out an explanation

"You forgot the code again didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Taz muttered

"When will ya ever remember!"

"I dunno, but anyway, lets go back"

**Everyone is scared of Up aren't they? RANDOM QUESTION: Who is your favorite Starkid? Why are they your favorite Starkid?**


	53. Truth At Last

**Sorry for posting so late my power dissapeared thanks to Hurricane Sandy (but I also got 2 days off of school) but here is the next chapter! Won't post anything tomorrow, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Random Question answers:**

**Jaime Lyn Beatty, I love her so much!**

**Lauren Lopez, she is amazing too, I love them all!**

**There is a MAJOR MAMD reference in here, can you find it?**

Part 61: Truth at Last

Just one week until the final battle, both Taz and Up were assigned on the same team, going in with each other. Ever since they got the notice they had been training extra hard, their punching bag needed replacement every other day, and when they weren't fighting, they were out on the practice field. Somehow the Head Commander got a field that could be filled with the holographic robots that Taz fought in her test. Every day Taz and Up took down more robots than anyone else and were only half as wiped out as everyone else.

"I'm going to swim in the pool" Up called to Taz one day, she was working against the punching bag. "I'll be back in maybe an hour, or two, or three" Up left and Taz continued on her punching.

Two hours later Taz collapsed on her bunk and looked around the room, her eyes fell on the communicator. Looking around quickly she grabbed the communicator and spoke into it

"Search Leo Lopez please" she asked

_"Taz?" _came the reply

"Search Leo Lopez please" she repeated

_"Does Up know you are doing this?"_

"Search Leo Lopez _idiota_!" she yelled

"_Ok, a recruit in time of need 3 years ago, had a family that consisted of two sons, a daughter and a wife. Wife and sons are now dead but the daughter is Taz Lopez, a Starship Ranger. Leo Lopez is dead, died while on a mission, a robot was going to attack his Lieutenant but he jumped in the way to give the Lieutenant time to kill the robot, saved Lieutenant Up"_ Taz had gasped when she heard her father was dead, and nearly screamed bloody murder when she realized that her father had saved Up. Dropping the communicator she collapsed on her bed just as Up walked in

"Oh hey, did the bag break? Should've know…" Up looked at her and frowned "Taz, is anything wrong?" he asked

"Wrong?" Taz's voice rang out ice cold "no, nothing is wrong"

"What happened?" Up looked around and his eyes landed on the communicator "you asked about your father didn't you?" he whispered

"Si, and he apparently died while saving jou? And jou never told me?" Taz stood up and started to advance on Up, despite him being so much larger than her he fell over backwards and landed on the floor

"Look Taz I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I asked again and again what happened to mi padre and all jou could say was no lo se (I don't know) but jou do know! Jou have known all along! Why couldn't jou just tell mi idiota? Thought I couldn't handle it? I would've been able to if jou had just told me! But no, jou tried to hide it from me! Hide the fact that mi padre died while saving jou! I'm sick of it! I thought that at least one person was treating me like I was old enough to be here, not some little kid! But since jou obviously thought I couldn't handle it jou tried to hide it from me! I thought jou were something else Up! I thought jou never made mistakes! I don't know how I could've been so wrong" Taz paused in her rant to take a breath, she was backing him into a corner "and jou know what else? I think it's time I got a new roommate!" Taz spun on her heel and started to leave when Up grabbed her arm

"Wait Taz don't go!"

"Why not?" she spat at him, yanking her arm out of his grip

"There's something I need you to know!"

"What?" she glared at him and he faltered

"I uh… um… shit. I don't know"

"Whatever, bye Up" she turned to leave again when he called her again

"Just wait! Give me a minute! My heads confused but I know there's something in it! Won't you stay? Please stay Taz! Until I get it clear"

"No! I won't wait for jou! I've waited to long and now I realize that the only way to achieve something is to get it yourself!" Taz turned once again and stormed out of the room, leaving Up on his knees looking at the spot where Taz had been moments before

**. . .God. Poor Taz! Poor Up! RANDOM QUESTION: Have you been to any of their concerts?**


	54. Together Again

**Hello! Results for last Random Question were:**

**Lauren Lopez**

**Jaime Lyn Beatty**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! There are 12 parts left!**

Part 62: Together Again

Taz stormed out of the room, cursing Up under her breath.

"_¿Por qué haría eso? él sabe que no me gusta cuando la gente me mientas. Se podría pensar que sería diferente, pero no, es lo mismo que cualquier otra persona en este maldito base. Idiotas de mierda_,( why would he do that? he knows that I don't like it when people lie to me. You would think he would be different but no, he is the same as every other damn person on this base. Fucking idiots)" Taz paused and looked around, unsure where to go, she didn't have another room and all her stuff was in Up's room.

"Taz?" she looked around and saw Specs standing at the door to a room "Uh… hi"

"_Hola_" Taz tried to smile

"Is something… wrong?" Specs asked

"_Si_" Taz sighed

"What happened?" Specs asked tentatively

"I…" Taz blinked slowly "_Necesito un lugar donde litera esta noche_ (I need somewhere to bunk tonight)"

Specs frowned slightly figuring out what she said "You can bunk with me" Specs offered

"_Gracias_" Taz followed Specs into her cabin.

"So… why are you here?" Specs asked slowly

"_Es Up. Él me mintió acerca de la muerte de mi padre. Bueno, él dijo que no sabía si mi padre había muerto o no, pero resulta que mi padre había muerto porque él saltó delante de un disparo de un robot y se guarda Up. Y ... Odio Up por ello!_ (It's Up. He lied to me about my father's death. Well, he said he didn't know if my father had died or not, but it turns out that my father had died because he jumped in front of a shot from a robot and saved Up. And... i just hate Up for it!)" Taz let the words tumble from her mouth

"Crap" Specs whispered "I got part of that, but I haven't been practicing Spanish a lot so I didn't get all of it. Some thing about your father dying and Up lying about it, right?"

"_Si_" Taz was actually glad Specs didn't get all of it, would've been really awkward for Taz

"So… I'm guessing you don't have any changes of cloths, right?" Specs asked

"_Si_"

"Um… you can use some of mine until you can make it to the mall. Is that ok?"

"_Si_"

"I'm not going on the big mission, are you?"

"_Si_"

"You're going to spend most of your time in the gym, right?"

"_Si_"

"Are you going to say anything other than si?" Taz managed to smile a bit

"_Eventualmente_ (eventually)"

"Ok. You can use the shower or whatever, the bunk in the corner is free, where you used to sleep. Now it's just me, Krayonder and Februa-" on cue the door burst open and February stormed in dragging Krayonder by the head

"Specs! Krayonder is a meanie!" February shouted while throwing Krayonder to the ground "He insulted my intellingence! Like, c'mon! I'm so much smart than he is! So then I beat him up!"

"Krayonder, how did jou let February beat jou up?" Taz asked with a small smile

"Taz!" February shrieked, then dove in for a hug, Taz barely managed to fend her off

"Taz what are you doing here man?" Krayonder asked

"I'm bunking with jou for a little" Taz replied

"Yes! We can talk more!" February squealed and jumped up and down clapping loudly

"Dios murto estas loco (dead god you are insane)" Taz muttered

"Hey! Spanish is not allowed here! We are a Spanish fee zone!" February pouted

"I agree with you Taz" Krayonder whispered to her quietly so February wouldn't hear

"I've been tutoring him a bit" Specs explained when she saw the confused expression on Taz's face

**Do you like it? I've gotten them back together! Not Up, but Specs, February, Krayonder, and Taz. Not Tootsie cause even though he was introduced earlier, it's obvious that Taz and Tootsie first meet during Starship. Since Taz lost her memory that works, and I figured Tootsie was too dumb to remember anyway (no offense to Tootsie) RANDOM QUESTION: Have you written any fanfictions about any group of people? Have you posted any of them?**


	55. Early Morning Gym

**Hello! Random question answers:**

**Written some stuff for Glee, and something for Starship although haven't posted it yet.  
I love Glee! A lot of people think that you can't be a real Starkid if you found Starkid though Glee, but I think as long as you love Starkid you are a true Starkid. And you should post the Starship thing! Really!**

Part 64: Early morning gym

It took a while for Taz to get used to her new schedule, so many things had changed since she moved out of Up's compartment. Instead of waking up with one other roommate, she had three others, there were more people to take up the bathroom, especially February, more noise when one of them had to do something earlier, less space, and more people coming and going. Also they all got up at completely different times, February could sleep in until noon, while Taz always woke up at five, Krayonder could sleep in pretty late as well, and Specs would usually wake up at eight or something. Taz was used to having her own punching bag there in the compartment, but instead that room held everyone's crap they didn't want to deal with, mostly February's. The most jarring thing wasn't that there were more people, or no punching bag, it was the lack of Up's presence. Before Taz would sleep soundly through the night, with few or no nightmares, but now she woke up repeatedly, either because of nightmares or something just felt off. Up had a sense of security that the others lacked, he would take on any robot that burst through the door, but here February would probably dive into the bathroom and lock the door, Specs would most likely hide under the covers, and Krayonder would just stare at it like it wasn't there and then try to fight it. Something about how Up would act made Taz felt safe, and here with her new roommates, she felt the opposite of that. Two days before she was leaving for the final mission she woke up at 1… again.

"Why the fuck can't I sleep?" she muttered to herself. Shaking her head tiredly she tried to go back to sleep but ended up staring outside. It looked so peaceful and quiet, with the moon shining and the stars looked so much brighter… her eyes traveled down until she was looking at the bushed outside of her room, there was a path there that lead to the gym… Taz sat up and changed into workout cloths, quietly she wrote a note to Specs telling her she went to the gym, and then hurried outside. It was cool and refreshing out here, nice and quiet. She walked up to the door and yanked on it to find it locked, quickly she backed up until she was leaning against the bushes. Why was the door locked? It was never locked, not even at the dead of night, so someone must be in there…

"_Joder_" she whispered, only one other person would be crazy enough to wake up at 1 and work out, and that would be Up, she dove into the bushed in case he came out all annoyed... Right on cue the door burst open and revealed Up standing there in nothing but sweatpants. He looked tired, worn out and looked like he had circles under his eyes

"Who is it? Whaddya want?" Up asked, but Taz didn't move from her spot, she though she was pretty well hidden so he shouldn't see her… "C'mon, who is it?" Up looked side to side and then frowned and shut the door. Taz let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she couldn't go in there with Up, and she couldn't go back to her room and try to sleep again… just as she was about to exit the bush the door burst open again and Up exited, carrying his shirt and muttering about Ensigns pulling pranks. The gym door clanged shut and Up whipped around to look at it

"Shit. I left that locked didn't I? Oh well, some other fucking person can fix that" he kept walking and entered the compartment complex of the camp. Quickly Taz slid out of the bush and tried the door, true to his word it was locked

"_muerto dios maldita sea Up _(dead god damn it Up)" she whispered. Backing up she surveyed the other entrances, the other door was inaccessible, since it was on the other side and she'd have to go through the teaching part which was kept locked at night, the windows were too high for her to reach and they were locked at night anyway… her eyes fell on the ventilation shaft under the bushed

"_tienes_ _que estar bromeando_ (you've gotta be kidding me)" she muttered. Sighing she pulled out her knife and unscrewed all four corners of the vent, once she got inside she tried to pull the screen back into place to displace any suspicion

"At least the bushes will cover it" she muttered. Sticking her knife back in her pocket she crawled up the shaft. After a few minutes she saw the end and pulled out her knife again. After trying unsuccessfully to open it from the inside she stowed away her knife and managed to turn around so her feet were at the end. She kicked hard and sent the screen tumbling down, then jumped down after it.

"_Joder"_ the fall was a bit longer than she expected, and when she looked back up at the vent, she saw it was a little higher than something she could reach. She looked around quickly before throwing the screen in the trash, and unlocked the door. She checked the clock to find it was almost 2. "Already?" she whispered, then shrugged and went over to the punching bags.

She worked all her feelings into the bag for about four hours when she heard someone outside the gym. She stilled the bag and listened

"Stupid dead goddamn Ensigns with stupid dead goddamn expectations" Taz immediately knew it was Up, luckily he still thought the door was locked and sounded like he was inspecting the windows. She ran at the wall and used it to push off and grab the vent shaft. She pulled herself up and just got her feet inside when the door was yanked open

"Who's in here? This was locked when I left" Taz heard him walk around and realized she left her knife on the floor next to the punching bag "What the…" Up muttered, Taz heard his feet shuffle around "Taz?" he found the knife "Taz are you here?" she swore softly and started quietly inching to the outside shaft "Taz, I'm really sorry for lying to you" she froze "I know you're here right now but I really am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I was just trying to protect you. I'll go now, if you're still in here and need to do something" she heard the door open and then close again. She dropped down from the shaft and found her knife right where she left it, but the vent screen was out of the trash and lying on the ground.

**Does everyone get that? It'll be explained in the next chapter but anyway… RANDOM QUESTION: Have you seen AVPSY yet?**


	56. Practice

**4 people haven't seen AVPSY. I haven't either. Really annoying how long it's taking... but they do what they have to do. Have to edit it and all. Maybe they're waiting for Christmas or New Year or something big to release it. I dunno. Depends. But anyway... enjoy!**

Part 65: Practice

"If he didn't see the knife, and only saw the vent, how did he know it was me?" she asked herself when she got back to her room

"Hey Taz" Taz looked up to see Specs yawning and rubbing her eyes "what time is it?"

"Six" Taz replied, Specs groaned and laid back down

"Specs, jou know how I had a fight with Up?" Specs nodded "I went to the gym early this morning and he was there, he accidentally left and the door was locked so I climbed through a vent shaft and then left my knife when he came back a few hours later but he didn't see my knife only saw the vent screen thing and still knew it was me, how is that possible?"

"Um… well…" Specs paused "using educated guesses he probably knew you were the only person who is small enough to fit through the ventilation system shaft, and the only other person who would want to physically exercise that early, and were determined enough to get in there to actually crawl into the ventilation shaft to get in there. Instead of going to someone who might have the key, which would be the logical thing to do, but your pride wouldn't allow such things. Using that information he probably came to the conclusion it was you, and maybe he just saw the knife"

"Oh… ok, thanks" Specs nodded and Taz slipped into the shower

At nine Taz was called down to the field for a practice run, they would go in their mission groups and had to fight the holographic robots until they crossed the field. Taz loved this, she loved one-upping all of older Rangers, just to prove she was better than them. She had completely forgotten that Up was on her team, and was shocked when he arrived waited with them for the signal to go. Once they stepped out onto the field Taz had to put Up out of her mind and concentrate on not getting hit. There were endless amounts of robots, and every time Taz took one out another two took it's place. They were barely in the field when the first Ranger got hit, he froze and then fell down, knocked out. She turned away and kept shooting, the Rangers were getting hit one by one, some in the hand, some in the head, some in the chest, if it wasn't serious they could keep fighting but it wouldn't be long until they were finished. They were only halfway across when the group was narrowed down to three people, Taz, Up, and some other Ranger Taz didn't know the name of. Taz looked around and then frowned, why was she staying with the group? Wouldn't it be easier to just run? Just as she was about to she remembered they were supposed to get there as a group, so sprinting wouldn't help anyway. She frowned and kept shooting, all of a sudden the Ranger behind her was hit and he staggered backwards, into her. She shoved him off but had to take her hands off the gun, and a robot took the opportunity to shoot her. She dropped to the ground and rolled sideways, avoiding the fire. Then she jumped up and took off sprinting, five seconds later she realized her gun was no longer on her back, the strap must've been cut, danced around all the shots, and made it to the end, where a golden idol was waiting.

"_Take it, and now you have to get back_" Taz picked it up and raced back, she dodged all the robots, but noticed that most of them were focused on something else.

"Up" she whispered suddenly, glancing back she saw him barreling around, shooting everything and drawing the attention away from her. She was just ten feet away from the base when she was hit in the leg, she stumbled and nearly made it, but fell just a two feet short. Using the last of her strength she pitched the idol into the base, and heard it fall on the floor. Then she closed her eyes and let herself go

**Is that good? Did Up mean to save her? The next part is just gonna be the intro to the mission, the day before so everyone's getting ready and stuff. RANDOM QUESTION: Do you like the Hunger Games?**


	57. Goodbye

**3 People like the Hunger Games**

**1 Person doesn't**

**I like the Hunger Games, but everyone has their own opinion. And I respect that. My house is really cold and I have no idea why. Thanks to every one who has reviewed! I have a question for all of my reviewers, not a random question, and actual question: Should I write a single story where a girl is being bullied, but when she sleeps she lives with Starkid, and eventually she is transported back in time to live with the Starkid's, or should I make them two stories? One where a girl is bullied but when she sleeps and is with the Starkid's, and another story where a girl doesn't really like her life, and wishes on a shooting star and gets transported back in time to live with the Starkids. One story or two?**

Part 66: Goodbye

The next day was mayhem, everyone was rushing around to make sure they had everything ready for big mission, while everyone was rushing around outside, Taz was in the gym, getting in a little last minute practice. The door opened but Taz paid little attention to it, no one would bother her in here

"Taz" she froze

"What do jou fucking want" Taz spat at him

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and-"

"I don't care if you're sorry! It doesn't change the fact that jou lied to me!" Taz turned around and faced him, and was almost surprised by how he looked. She hadn't really gotten a good look at Up since they fought, but he looked horrible. His hair was messed up, he had large circles under his eyes, and he looked nearly insane

"I really am sorry Taz" he whispered, but she just stormed passed him, she expected him to try to stop her, but he didn't so she got all the way to her room. She leaned against the door and stared at the wall opposite, Up had never looked that way before, so beat up and tired.

"Ah Taz, there you are" Taz turned to see Head Commander Jake standing there "Very nice job on the practice yesterday, you actually lasted the longest, yes, you beat Up." Taz stared at him for a moment "Well anyway, make sure tomorrow, you are at the loading dock at 3 AM sharp, ok?"

"Ok, yeah, sure" the Head Commander nodded and then walked away. Taz stumbled into her room and then into the shower. When she got out Specs, February and Krayonder were waiting for her

"Um… hi" Taz looked at them all, then Specs smiled

"Congratulations Taz, you're going on the huge mission tomorrow" Specs went over and hugged her,

"It's still not fair" February muttered, Taz sighed and went over to February and hugged, she was just to annoying to be left out

"You're not gonna die Taz, don't worry!" Krayonder smiled, but Taz felt a little uneasy, she never thought about dying on this mission before…

"Krayonder! You idiot! Why did you have to remind her!" Specs yelled, then continued to swear at him in Spanish

"Good to know jou took my Spanish lessons to heart" Taz laughed

"Taz, wake up" she didn't feel like getting up, jeez the one day she managed to sleep in Specs tries to wake her up

"Taz c'mon! Wake up dude!" stupid Krayonder…

"TAZ GET UP YOU GOTTA GO, GO, GO!" Taz jerked awake and sat up, nearly crashing into February

"What the fuck February? Why the hell would jou do that?" Taz looked around to see Specs and Krayonder standing there, hiding their laughter

"What's so funny?" Taz asked

"We tried to wake you, but it didn't work, so February woke you" Taz groaned and laid back down

"No Taz! You have the mission! You have to be at the loading dock in an 45 minutes!" Taz groaned and stumbled into the bathroom to change

"Oh and Specs packed a bag for you!" February called through the door. Taz rolled her eyes, and looked in the mirror. She was nervous for the mission, scared she was going to get hurt, or even die.

"As long as it's dying for something and not for nothing it'll be fine" she told herself, and then she remembered how Up would always say that to get everyone ready for a mission…

"C'mon Taz! Half an hour!" Krayonder called to her. She opened the door and picked up her bag

"Well… I guess I'll see jou all later" Taz looked at her friends, realizing she might never see them again

"Bye Taz" Specs whispered

"Bye Taz" Krayonder repeated

"B… b… bye Taz" February was actually crying. Taz pulled all three of them into a hug

"I'll be back, don't jou worry about it" Taz smiled at them and then headed out to the loading dock

**That's really sweet, all of them together and stuff… RANDOM QUESTION: Do you ship TUp?**

**One story or two?**


	58. Drop Pod

**Everyone ships TUp! I figured that, if you're reading these stories... but some people think the age gap is too big or whatever but anyway... you seem to want me to write two stories. But Im not gonna decide yet. Prob will write two stories, but anyway... if you have no clue what I'm talking about, go look at my really long note before the last chapter!**

Part 67: Drop Pod

"_All Rangers in team M now board drop-pod_" Taz swallowed and got onto the pod with all the other Rangers, she sat down on a bench and stared blankly ahead

"All right everyone" Taz looked to see Up standing in the middle of the room "We are team M, one of the middle teams. Usually we would be the first but the Head Commander has a new idea. A lot of teams, really good teams, are going in first to give us a little headway, and then we come in and blast all the robots apart. This is the final battle, the last push on the assault of Kronos, a select few from every Team are chosen to try to destroy their last deposit of fazon, I will talk to you all separately, but make sure you do your job. Stick with the Team, I don't want to see any heroics out here, do your job and help others. We will arrive in about five hours, when we get there, you'd better go out and die for something, or I will kill you for nothing." Most of the Rangers shivered at his words "I want to talk to Taz and James, everyone else do whatever" Taz got up and walked over to Up with the other two

"Thanks for taking the speech Up, you're better at talking than I am" Taz stared at the man who was talking, tall, strongly built, and looked like he could almost beat Up

"No problem Commander" Up replied and saluted. The Commander nodded and looked at the three of them. All of a sudden Taz felt dwarfed, the three people around her had about two feet on her, and all had many battle scars.

"You three, Up, James and Taz, are the select ones who have to destroy the fazon. You are the three best Rangers in this Team, hell, probably in the entire Academy, but destroy the fazon, cause without it, they can't power their dundom wing zero units, so destroy it, that's all you need to do" The Commander walked back to the benches and took a seat. Taz turned and went back to her seat, and stared out the window for the entire ride.

At some point she must've fallen asleep, because she heard commotion all around. She sat up and noticed how the Rangers were gathered at the center of the pod, so she scurried over to them

"Ok, everyone, we will are going to land on the roof of the control building, the teams before us will have dropped a bomb to open a hole for us to go down through. Put your zappers on explosive. Even if there are BladeBots, and there probably will be, then if they explode it's likely they will also hurt other robots" the Commander nodded and everyone put on their gear. Taz looked out the window at the control building, it looked so quiet and peaceful, weird that in just a few moments there would be a full-scale war going on. Taz slipped on her bulletproof vest, and noticed that only she, Up and James had them, since they had to get farthest. Taz checked that her zapper was set on explosive, and then stood with the other Rangers by the hatch, waiting for the command to go. Up and James stood beside her, and Taz watched the window and saw a small black thing drop from a nearby pod, it exploded and opened a hole right in the roof of the control center. Rangers jumped down and entered the center, and Taz could hear the zapper fire, and all the explosions. Another group of Rangers jumped down but one of them was shot in midair, and he fell limply into the hole. Taz started at that, but kept her place in the group, she needed to forget about, lots of people were going to die, but unless the entire human race was going to be destroyed this needed to happen. More and more Rangers poured into the hole, some getting shot in air and others shooting. Taz swallowed hard and looked around, she noticed Up was staring at her, but she avoided his gaze, she needed to stay focused or else all hell would break loose.

_"Dropping in 3… 2… 1… now"_ Taz ran forward and jumped with the rest of the Rangers, she landed and immediately started shooting, a bullet whizzed past an inch from her face and hit another Ranger, and he fell over, dead.

**Really intense place to stop, but the next part is the battle! And you all know what happens there… RANDOM QUESTION: Who is your favorite character in Starship?**


	59. Blades

**So favorite Starship characters**

**Taz (2)**

**Up (1)**

**Megagirl (1)**

**Specs (1)**

**My favorite is Taz and Pincer. I just love Dylan as Pincer, and Taz is just hilarious! Anyway...**

Part 68: Blades

Taz jerked back and nearly fell over, but kept shooting, pressing forward with James and Up on either side of her. She kept shooting, determined to take down as many robots as she could, and determined to get the job done, even if she died trying. More and more Rangers poured down through the hole

"How many Rangers are there anyway?" She wondered, but shrugged it off, as long as they would help it would be fine. All of a sudden a MasterBot appeared in front of her but instead of freezing like many Rangers around her did, she just shot it down and kept going.

"Left!" James yelled, Taz followed him left into a tunnel, it was weirdly quiet compared to the noise of the battle outside. James led them through the tunnel, taking turn after turn while checking a tracker

"The fazon should be in this upcoming cavern, look for robots though" James was walking forward when Taz noticed something, there was a thin wire going up the wall, and small slits in the wall as well, she was about shout a warning when James took one step too far. Suddenly blades were shot across the hallway at James, he jumped and dodged, but Taz saw one blade hit him, he stumbled backwards and landed out of range. Taz rushed over to him and Up was at her side, James moved his hand and Taz nearly threw up. There was a long gash along his stomach, bleeding continuously, some of his guts were even spilling out onto the floor.

"Take… this… will… show… way… to… fazon…" James gave the tracker to Up and Taz shuddered at the sight of his wound

"You were a great solider you know" Up told James, James merely nodded and his breathing slowed

"At least jou died for something" Taz whispered to him, James started to laugh, but his eyes glazed over and he slumped over, dead. Taz glanced up to see a bunch of robots standing in front of them

"_Joder_" she whispered. Up looked and had the same reaction Taz did, but his eyes sparkled with an idea

"Up, how are we going to-" Taz started to whisper

"We can't" Up replied loudly, he stood up and put his hands up in surrender

"You got us, we can't defeat you" The robots creaked uneasily, humans didn't usually give in that easily. Taz stood up as well, copying Up

"Jou got us" Taz wasn't sure what Up was doing, but it should be good. Up started walking forward and the robots backed away uneasily

"No harm! But you wanna take us somewhere right? So let's go, but you're gonna have to show the way" Up continued walking forward and Taz followed him, still unsure about this plan. The robots encircled them and they kept walking forward. Suddenly she realized they were heading to the knives. They took one step too far and immediately the knives were being shot across the tunnel again, but instead of slicing through Taz, they were hitting the robots and stopping, killing the robots but not making it to them. Up started sprinting forward and Taz followed, she ran like she had never run before, keeping pace with Up but not pulling ahead, although she really wanted to, because if she did he would be dead. They eventually emerged into the cavern James had been talking about, the blades stopped flying, but there were thousands of robots there, and no help from other Rangers. Taz spotted the fazon and slowly they worked their way over to it. All of a sudden Up shot at the fazon and it exploded, knocking tons of robots down and starting quite a few fires, Taz was relieved that was done, but had to keep fighting, or else there was no point in this. By now the robots were giving off tons of smoke, and Taz spotted thousands of fires, every now and then she would trip over a dead robot body, but she kept pushing ahead, knowing that soon this would all be over, and she would either never have to fight again, or she would be dead. She frowned and lost concentration for a moment, immediately she was swiped off her feet by an AutoBot, she crashed on the ground seeing double. When her vision came back into focus she saw Up being held spread eagle in the air by some tentacles. Then Optimus Prime turned to Up, and it's chest opened up and it shot him, with a circular buzz saw. Taz watched in horror as Up was released and fell to the ground, cut in half.

"Up!" she yelled, and then her vision went red.

**Did you like it? Not the gross part, but do you think I did the little tale justice? I hope so, but if you don't agree… it's ok, you can tell me, but do you like it? RANDOM QUESTION: Who is your favorite character in AVPM/AVPS/AVPSY? (if you saw AVPSY)**


	60. Heat Of Battle

**Draco Malfoy (3)**

**Ron (1)**

**Hermione (2)**

**People liked Draco Malfoy! I like Lauren as Draco too, and Ginny, and Hermione, and Dumbledore! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was at the new James Bond movie Skyfall (really good, and 62 people died, my friends counted) Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Part 69: Heat of battle

Taz's vision came back into focus and she saw tons of dead robots, what the hell happened? She looked at her smoking zapper, did she do all of that? She couldn't remember it… Taz looked all around, and then noticed some Rangers appearing, from the tunnels, popping out from behind the dead robots, just appearing everywhere, and they were all looking at her in awe. She slowly walked over to where Up had been dropped, and grabbed his left hand

"Up" she whispered, she closed her eyes, and silently cried. She heard shuffling around her, and knew that Rangers had surrounded her, someone tried to pry her hand from Up's, but she punched him and he fell back. Eventually she opened her eyes, and took one last look at Up, his silvering hair, the scar on his left eye, she never asked him about that, and always wondered why it was there. She was about to let go when she froze, his hand just- there it was again, his hand twitched. She put her hand on his chest and… felt a heart beat.

_"madre santa del dios muerto largo _(holy mother of the long dead god)" she whispered, Up was alive, cut in half but alive… somehow

"Someone help me" the Rangers looked at her "Someone help me bring him back to base" she looked at them again "dead god _idiotas_, we have to get him medical attention!" No one moved "what the hell is wrong with jou?" she shouted

"Taz… he's dead" someone murmured

"Fuck jou" Taz slid her hands under Up's body and slowly picked him up, and followed the others back to the drop pod. She arrived and was immediately swarmed by the doctors, some of them tried to take Up and deposit him in the dead wing, with all the other dead bodies, but Taz wouldn't let go until Up was on a bed being taken care of

"Taz, we know that Up is your guardian, and you are very good friends, but he isn't alive, it's just no physically possibl-" Mac started

"Don't tell me what's physically possible! Jou know nothing about Up! He is the toughest son of a bitch Ranger that there ever was! Jou save him now or I will kill jou all! Ok _ese_?" Taz spat at him

"Taz, listen, I know-" Mac started again

"What the fuck in wrong with jou? Go see if he has a heartbeat, then come back and tell me weather or not he is dead" Mac sighed and walked over to Up, Mac placed his hand on Up's chest and was about to come back when he froze. Mac looked down at Up startled, then waited again, and jerked back, shocked

"We need medical attention now! Up is alive! We need to help him!" immediately doctors swarmed Up and started plugging him into machines and wrapping him in bandages, Taz sighed in relief and then slumped over on a chair and fell asleep.

"Taz, we need you to wake up. You are the only person who can decide this for us" Taz opened her eyes slowly to find her self in a hospital bed "Taz, do you remember everything?" Taz's eyes rested on Iza, who was standing by the edge of her bed asking the question

"I… yes, I do" Taz's eyes flickered over to where Up lay

"It is amazing that Up survived that, and even more amazing that he's still alive, but there is a problem, it's not possible for Up to continue living like this, with half his body gone it is highly unlikely that he will ever regain control of what is left, and if he does, he will never be able to leave his bed. After you finished off all the robots, we found an invaluable document, it was from the first creator of the robots, and it tells us how we can replace human body parts with robots, and this gives us two options: to let Up die, or to replace his missing half with a robot" Iza let that sink in "When he became your legal guardian, you also became his. If anything happened to you, he would decide, if anything happened to him, you would decide. And that is why we need you to decide what to do" Taz looked at her blankly

"Jou want to replace him with a robot?" she finally got out

"Not all of him, just his right half-"

"Jou want to fix him with what nearly killed him? With the thing he's been fighting his entire life? With the thing that killed my family? With the thing that everyone in this damn Academy has been fighting our entire lives? Why don't jou just make another robot so it can start another revolution? Might as well, if jour going to replace the best Ranger with a robot, right? Why the fuck do jou think that's a good idea?" Taz spat

"The other option is to let him die" Iza replied. Taz looked down at her lap

_FLASHBACK_

_"If jou were on the verge of death and I had to choose between turning jou into a robot and letting jou die, what should I do?"_

_"Let me die, anything's better than being a robot. Even if it was only part robot. Just let me die, you?"_

_"Same as jou"_

_Up picked her up and settled her in his lap. "The world always looks a little brighter from the top of a lap" he told her and she laughed_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Are jou fucking kidding me" she muttered

"Taz, we need you to decide, we can't keep him alive forever" Iza told her gently

"Let…" she swallowed the lump in her throat "let him die…" she whispered.

**HOLY DEAD WIZARD GOD! **

**RANDOM QUESTION: who is your favorite character in HMB?**


	61. Death

**Sweet Tooth (2)**

**Robin (2)**

**Poison Ivy (1)**

**Candy (1)**

**Rouges (2)**

**Batman (1)**

**I like Poison Ivy and Candy, and Sweet Tooth. And the Green Lantern, I just love Dylan and Jaime in all of their roles... anyway, sorry for taking a while to update, been busy (my friend recently got me obsessed with Doctor Who and I've been watching it) but here is the next chapter!**

Part 70: Death

Iza smiled at her warmly "but can I… talk to him before you do it?" Iza led Taz over to Up and left her alone with him

"Up…" she whispered "I'm so sorry Up, I'm sorry for yelling at jou because jou didn't tell me about _mi padre_. It wasn't really about _mi padre_ I guess, it was more the fact that jou lied to me, but… everyone lies, even great heroic people like jou. I don't care if jou hate being called heroic, jou are Up, jou are. And I'm so sorry, but… jou have to die." Taz was starting to cry "It's either that or become part robot and I know jou would hate that, so please… don't be mad at me for making this decision. I will miss jou Up, I will always miss jou, and I will always hate myself for yelling at jou and not apologizing. I don't want jou to die Up, but jou said yourself jou would rather die than become part robot" the tears were flowing down Taz's face "and I know jou wouldn't want me to do anything other than what jou told me to do. I just… really wish that it was me instead of jou, anything's better than jou dying while I'm perfectly fine" Taz wiped the tears off her face and Up's eyelid fluttered

"Ta…" he whispered, "no… don… t… le... ve… stay… sa… ve… me… bot… fin…" Taz looked down at him startled and excited

"What? Did jou say something? Up?" she slumped down "_idiota_" she whispered "he's going to die… and it's all your fault" she took one last look at him "goodbye Up" and then she left. She walked over to a bed and slumped down, with her face in the pillow. She heard the doctors move around behind her, they were talking about the best way to kill him, and eventually they decided just to unplug his life sustaining machines, the machine moderating Up's heart continued to beep. Meanwhile Taz was thinking about what Up had said, he had said 'save me' does that mean… he wanted to become part robot? '_No, that's stupid'_ she told herself, the machine moderating his heart was beeping slower and slower, he said 'bot fin' could that mean… robot is fine? Could it? Taz sat up suddenly

"Wait don't kill him!" she shouted, just as the machine moderating his heart let out one long

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _and Up's heart stopped

**Uh-oh!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: Do you like Doctor Who?**


	62. Reunion

**People seem to like the last chapter! Here is the next one, so you can stop freaking out**

**2 people watch Doctor who (and both love David Tennant)**

**1 person doesn't but has a friend who does.**

**I think every one should but maybe that's just me...**

Part 71: Reunion

Taz lay on the ground staring at the ceiling, she was in the gym, lying on the floor. With nothing to distract her all she could do was think about the past few days and what had happened. First there was the robot war, James died and Up got cut in half, but somehow Up was still alive, then she had to decide weather to let Up die or become a robot, she was going to let him die but then he said some things that made her change her mind, and she told the doctors no right as his heart stopped. The doctors immediately stated plugging him back in and trying to bring him back to life, and she freaked out, she wanted to help but someone, it might've been Mac, had been holding her back. Poor Mac, she flipped and nearly killed everyone on her way to Up, but someone injected her with something and she was knocked out. When she came to she was in a padded room, with no windows, no doors, just a mattress and a lot of stuffing on the walls. She wasn't in a straightjacket, and she was relieved, because with more confinement she would've gone completely insane. She waited in that room for ages, staring at the ceiling, sleeping, and punching the walls. Finally Specs came in

"Hey Taz, how are you doing?" Specs asked

"What's going on with Up?" she immediately asked

"He's alive" and Taz slumped over, relieved

"Are they gonna make him part robot?"

"That's why I'm here, Iza said you didn't want it, but then you yelled don't kill him, so do you or do you not want him to become part robot?"

"Don't kill him" Taz whispered

"That's not an answer"

"Let him become a robot" Taz got out, before choking and burying her head in the pillow

"Taz, you're saving him, I'm sure he'll appreciate this"

"But what if I got it wrong? What if he hates being a robot more than anything? What if I made a mistake?" Taz whispered

"You didn't make a mistake, ok? Up will be your friend no matter what" Taz didn't reply and eventually Specs left.

Up had gone into the operation a month ago, and Taz hadn't heard any word about it. She wasn't even allowed into the hospital, probably because they were scared she would go berserk again. So she spent most of her time in the gym, it was no fun, and once she arrived everyone else would clear out. They all heard about what happened, how Taz single handedly killed the millions of robots in that room and saved the entire human race, how she flipped out when Up nearly died, and how she was put in a padded room for the her own safety. The door opened but Taz didn't move, once they saw who it was they would probably leave anyway.

"Taz" it was Iza

"What happened to-" Taz sat up and looked at the door and froze halfway through her question. Iza was pushing a wheelchair, and in that wheelchair sat Up, in one piece

"Up!" she shrieked! She ran over to him and gave him a big hug "I though jou were going to die!" she exclaimed when she pulled away

"So did I, but life works in funny ways sometimes" Up smiled and Taz gave him another hug

"Ok Taz, Up has to go back to the hospital now, but you can come with us" Taz followed Up and Iza back to the hospital and helped Up back into his bed

"How did jou get that scar?" Taz asked when Up was comfortably settled. Up's hand went to the scar on his eye

"When I was younger, I already told you the whole story, but at the orphanage, I was the small kid who was constantly getting picked on. One day there was a knife fight, between two of the tougher kids, I don't know what they were fighting about, but they both drew knifes, I was watching along with a ton of other kids. They fought, and it was bloody" Up shuddered "And at the end one of them tried to throw the knife at the other but he dodged it, I was behind him. Luckily I had quick reflexes and dropped down before it could spear my eye, but it still gave me a huge gash, I don't really remember what happened next, but I know that my buddy Joe took me in and tried to fix it up, it didn't really work, and that's why I still have the scar" Up shuddered again

"Oh…" Taz thought it would've been from a robot or something, but it was from the orphanage where he stayed as a child "that's tough"

"Yeah, I don't know where I got the strength to… never mind" Up stopped and looked down at his hands

"Taz, Up has to sleep now, it would be best if you could go to your room" Iza told Taz, Taz nodded and left without complaint. She was back in her room that she used to share with Up, and for the first time in ages, she fell asleep immediately

**Yay! Reunited!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: Do you have any ideas for another Starkid musical? It could be a parody or just a random idea**


	63. Leaving

**Quite a few people have ideas for Starkid to do musicals on**

**Star Wars**

**Hunger Games**

**Doctor Who**

**High School Musical**

**A Sequel to Starship**

**Parody of Glee**

**Another Orignal Musical**

**I like them all, except maybe the High School Musical one because that's already a musical so... but your opinion. And (correct me if I'm wrong) didn't they do a Starship parody musical? They said it in LeakyCon or something but are never gonna perform it live and the people who saw it can't say anything about it. I'm pretty sure... but anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Part 72: Leaving

Two weeks later Up was discharged from the hospital, but instead of him hitting the gym with Taz, he was packing his bag to go back to Earth.

"Why do jou have to go?" Taz asked for the thousandth time

"Because I'm still injured, and I need to recuperate back on Earth so I function normally" Up replied, Taz looked at him

"But jou are Up! Jou don't give a fuck about anything! Jou would just go 'what? I'm fine on this stupid dead god damn Starship Academy, I don't need to go back to Earth to get better! I'm the toughest son of a bitch this Academy has ever known!' right?"

"Well maybe that's not me anymore" Up replied quietly, his robotic hand jerked suddenly, as if it had a mind of it's own

"What do jou mean that's not jou?" Taz asked confused

"That was the old Up, the tough Up, the smart, heroic, brave, scary, strong, guy Up" Up hung his head

"Jou are still the same guy Up! Just because of an injury-" Taz started

"The injury changed my entire life!" Up roared "That fucking injury changed my life and I'm never gonna get it back! My life is never gonna be the same! Even if I get completely back to health I'm never gonna be the same!" Up was towering over her

"Yes jou will! I will make jou train just as hard as jou trained me and jou will get your life back! It will be just like what jou used to be like!" Taz replied angrily

"Taz, don't you get it? I'm… gone" Up looked on the verge of tears

"Oh c'mon Up! Jou are still the toughest guy at this Acad-"

"Wait Taz, did no one tell you?" Up cut her off suddenly

"Tell me what?" Taz asked

"No one told you… shit I don't wanna say this" Up swallowed

"What is it Up?" Taz asked dangerously

"I… you know how during the battle we were fighting and all?" Taz nodded "Well… I was really sweaty and…" Up swallowed "when I was cut in half…" he was whispering now "I… lostmyballs" Up finished quickly. Taz stared at him for a moment

"Jou… lost your-" she started

"Yes. I did. And now… never mind, it doesn't matter" Up shook his head and continued packing his bag "but I gotta go back to Earth" Up slammed his suitcase shut and a solider opened the door

"Commander Up, I am here to escort you to your drop pod" the solider saluted. When Up had just gotten over his injury, but was still in a wheelchair, he was promoted to Commander, and Taz was promoted to Lieutenant

"Here" Up shoved his bags at the solider who took them without complaint, and then Up left, leaving Taz lying on the bed, wondering when she would next see him

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Poor Taz! And poor Up! RANDOM QUESTION: Who sings 'Fancy Machine' during the Apocalyptour?**


	64. Interruptions

**So those of you who guessed last time...**

**Unfudgejourself3: partly right, it's also Joey and Jaime sings a little back-up**

**dance-sing-live: it's so sad! he'll return... he has to cuz he has to be in the musical so... and you'remright! Jaime sings a little background at the end.**

**SweetToothsGirl: correct! you got all three! good job! It is the best version ever**

**Edit: the other person is Jaime, but you got them!**

**Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment! Set 2 years after the last chapter**

**AVPM reference!**

Part 73: Interruptions

"All right! All of jou 2nd Class Officers are going to listen to me! And jou are going to do what I say! Understand?" Taz shouted. The kids all nodded. After Up had left Taz needed a new job, and since there really were no more big battles, she was in charge of teaching the Officers in their combat class, she had been doing this for the past two years. There were still expeditions going out, trying to find other places for people who lived on Earth to live because Earth was becoming inhabitable, but for now, Taz was stuck teaching

"I am Lieutenant Lopez! I suppose jou could also call me Taz, if jou wanted a detention. No, I would expel jou if jou called me Taz" the kids didn't know weather to laugh or not "Today, I am going to see how well jou are at hand to hand combat! Each of jou go find a partner and get ready for a little sparring mach!" immediately they all surged around, trying to partner with their friends. "Now, I am going to show jou the basic fighting stance! Jou see-" Taz was cut off because a Junior Lieutenant opened the door to the gym

"Lieutenant Lopez?" he seemed nervous about interrupting her class

"What do jou want _ese_?" Taz asked

"The Head Commander wishes to speak with you in his office, and I am supposed to take over your class" he replied. Taz narrowed her eyes

"Fucking inturrupitons" she whispered "Ok, listen up!" Taz shouted to the kids "This guy is going to teach jou while I talk to the Head Commander, now be good! Or else" Taz stalked out of the gym and into the Head Commanders office

"Ah, Taz, have a seat" the Head Commander smiled at her

"Hello" Taz saluted and sat down

"Now, we have… a proposition for you. You know how we have all these little explorations going out to see other planets to… find another habitable living space for those who are still stuck on Earth" it wasn't a question "Well, we are going to send one out in about a week, to a planet, and we would like you to go on the mission" Taz sat there for a moment

"Jou want me to… lead this mission?" she asked

"No not lead it, but supervise it. It's a rather small mission to a planet, just to see if it has suitable living conditions for human life. The Commander is one of your good friends, Commander Up" immediately Taz sat right up in her chair, go on a mission with Up?

"Yes! I would like to go!" Taz replied

"Thought so" the Head Commander smiled "be ready in two days at the loading dock, five AM sharp" Taz nodded and left.

**Yay! This is nearing the end of my story! Thanks to everyone who has done anything to help! From favoriting to reviewing to answering my Random Questions, but it's not done yet! We still got a little more to do! It's also nice when you just review, not just answer the questions, but I appreciate both! RANDOM QUESTION: What do OTP and OCC mean?**


	65. Finding Up

**One True Pairing**

**Out Of Character**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing this story. I love that you have stuck with it to the end (seeing as it was REALLY long) the next part is the last part. Wow. Really, wow.**

Part 74: Finding Up

Two days later Taz was on board the ship that would take her to the planet they were scouting. Taz found her room and dropped all her stuff off there, but wanted to find Up. She went out wandering the halls and crashed into Specs

"Oh, Specs you're on this mission?" Taz asked in surprise

"Oh yeah, I guess they thought we would work well together. February and Krayonder are here as well" Specs smiled

"Cool, hey do jou know where…" Taz was going to say Up, but she didn't want to sound so needy " the gym is?" Taz asked

"Oh, it's down the hall to the left, then go three hallways and take a right, you'll see it" Taz nodded and sprinted off to the gym. Taz arrived at the gym and looked around, when she didn't see Up she frowned and walked over to the punching bag and took out all her feelings on it

Two weeks had passed since Taz got on the ship to go on the mission, and she had still never seen Up, where was he? She went to the gym every day because she didn't know where else to find him, but he never arrived

Up wandered the halls, hoping that he would run into Taz, he knew where her room was but she was never in there. The only other place she would be in was the gym, and he wanted to avoid that place. The moment he stepped foot in he would be tempted to go all out, and he wasn't strong enough yet, his right hand froze, reminding him he was still not fully in control of his body. Finally one day he entered the gym

Taz was almost starting to believe that the Head Commander had lied to her just to get her to go on the mission, because she hadn't seen nor heard Up since she got on the dead god damn Starship, it was so small it was hard to avoid someone for this long. One day she was at the punching bag, and heard someone behind her. She turned and saw Up, but instead of jumping into his arms like she usually would've, she smiled at him and went back to the punching bag.

Up entered the gym and Taz turned around, Up was expecting her to run over and hug him, or squeal and shout with happiness, or something, instead she just smiled at him and went back to the punching bag. Up held his head high and slowly walked across the room to Taz, trying to ignore all the equipment around him.

"Hey Taz" Up was standing next to her

"Hey Up" Taz felt weird, for some reason she didn't want everything to be the same as before

"Haven't seen you in a while" Up continued, and Taz turned to face him

"Of course jou haven't _idiota_" she teased him "but now you're back, and we can be friends, and everything will be like it was before. I know jou were hurt, but everyone gets over their wounds. Everyone" Taz smiled at him "now lets work out"

"Actually… I was just coming through… to make sure… everything… was in working order" Up said eventually

"So you're not going to work out?" Taz asked incredulously

"No" Up replied

"I know jou think your injury has made jou soft, but it hasn't" Taz whispered "It's made you stronger than jou think"

"Maybe next time" Up turned and exited the gym, leaving Taz rather confused at what happened

**How do you like it? You know… the next part, is the last part, then this story is done. DONE! It's been pretty long…. RANDOM QUESTION: How did you find Starkid?**


	66. Rescue Mission

**Glee**

**Friends**

**HP magazine**

**YouTube**

**Sidebar of a show/movie**

**University of Michigan website**

**I found it though Glee and my sister. My sister always talked about AVMP/AVPS but then when Darren got on Glee she freaked out so I decided to look them up and thought they were cool, then forgot about them until Starship came out and I was more interested, then HMB came out and I went crazy about Starkid. So yeah... this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Part 75: Rescue Mission

Taz stretched out in her bunk, she had her own room, and it felt weird. First time she ever had her own room. Ever. Even at home she shared her room with her mom, but that didn't matter, she's gone now… if only Taz had rescued her, had known how to rescue her! If only she could go back in time and stop the robots from coming… but then she wouldn't have become a Ranger, and then she wouldn't be able to go back in time and stop the robots, so the robots would come, and she would become a Ranger… and she would go back in time and stop the robots... then she wouldn't be a ranger...

"Fuck this" she muttered and shook her head. She grabbed her zapper and set off to wander the halls. They were required to carry zappers everywhere with them, and had to be reachable in case they were needed for an emergency. She talked with Up yesterday in the gym, and hadn't seen him since. All she knew was that she could be called into action at any moment. February went down to the planet they were surveying a little ago, and Taz was ready in case she was called in for some action, why had February gone down do the planet? She was the most likely to be caught. Specs walked past her, looking at some equipment, Taz smiled at her. Krayonder ran down the hall, smiling crazily, she tripped him. She thought of going to the gym but decided against it, she looked around for something to do, maybe she could talk to one of the Commanders and get a job... She turned down another hall when all of a sudden an alarm went off

_"Distress signal"_ a speaker called out _"Distress signal. Starship Ranger assemble. Rescue mission drop down in three minutes"_

**Well… you all know what happens next. Um… thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it! Thanks for following this, and favoriting this! It's nice to know that you think my story is good. (I'm writing other stories as well, 'Dylan Who?' and 'Harry Potter cast reacts to AVPS') I'm probably gonna start another story soon. I might end up writing another part where Taz and Up get together but it depends how many reviews I get. Well, glad you liked it! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
